ULTIMATE SAILOR MOON: NEGAVERSO
by Charly Meiou
Summary: Cuando un nuevo mal acecha al mundo y no hay quien pueda detenerlo... Solo hay una persona con el poder para hacerlo... ¿Su nombre? Usagi Tsukino... y ella no esta sola... CONTINUACION DE USM: MISION SAILOR V!
1. USAGI

\- ¿Cuál es la situación? -preguntó Nick Fury a su oficial conjunto.

-Están llegando al punto D señor-informó aquel soldado frente a una consola quien puso en pantalla la imagen de aquel jet mientras otros dos jets de combate se alineaban junto a él y las imágenes de cada uno comenzaban a transmitir.

 _\- ¡TALION 1 A CONTROL! -informaba el piloto- ¡COMENZAMOS LA MISIÓN! -los jets aceleraron mientras se acercaban a una cadena de montañas- ¡CAMBIEN A INFRAROJO Y USEMOS LOS MISILES AIRE-TIERRA! -_

 _\- ¡TALION 2 ENTERADO! -informó el segundo al mando_

 _\- ¡CONTROL, TALION 3 ¡AL HABLA, MI RADAR DETECTA UNA SEÑAL… AHORA SON TRES SEÑALES! -exclamó el piloto mientras en la sala de control la imagen pasó a tener múltiples lecturas._

\- ¡ESCUADRON TALION SALGA DE AHÍ! -ordenó Fury

 _\- ¡SEÑOR MIS CONTROLES NO…-la comunicación ceso_

\- ¡Denme satélite ahora! -ordenó Fury, la imagen cambió a una mucho más panorámica de la zona, los acercamientos gracias al zoom mostraron que había tres columnas de humo en aquel paraje Ártico.

-No tenemos lecturas de sobrevivientes señor-informó uno de los soldados en cabina- ¿Qué ponemos en el reporte? -

-Otro fracaso…-dijo mientras le llegaba una alerta a su dispositivo móvil- ¿están seguros? ¿Cuándo pasó esto? -

 **ULTIMATE SAILOR MOON**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **USAGI**

 **Tokio, Japón**

El clima ese día parecía pintar aburrido ya que ese día tocaban las materias más pesadas que eran Matemáticas, Física, Inglés y educación física, materias que en verdad detestaba, aunque no tanto educación física, ya que podía escabullirse de la misma e ir a comer algunos dulces, esto claro pensaba aquella chica de cabello castaño atado en dos coletas de quien miraba hacia el jardín mientras jugueteaba con su lapicera en mano.

-Muy bien chicos ¿alguien puede leer lo que dice la página 86? -solicitó aquella maestra de traje sastre rojo quien buscó con la mirada a algún voluntario- ¿Tsukino? -no obtuvo una respuesta ya que la chica seguía mirando hacia la ventana- ¡TSUKINO! -gritó su maestra lográndola sacar de su trance

\- ¿¡eh!?-

-Lee lo de la página 86…-le repitió a su estudiante.

-Página 86…-la chica buscó la página a la carrera- ¡SI PÁGINA 86! -aclaró su garganta-El homo Sapiens…-

-Tsukino esta es la clase de inglés, no la de Biología…-le informó su maestra a lo que la chica apenada miró la portada del libro.

-Bueno, pero al menos…-

\- ¡FUERA! -le señaló la puerta- ¡y que no te extrañe que tengas que hacer extra ordinarios este año otra vez! -

\- ¡Pe-pero señorita Haruna! -la chica quería alegar, pero cuando quiso hacerlo ya estaba en el pasillo y con resignación bajo la cabeza-A mi mamá no le va hacer gracia cuando se entere de esto-

\- ¡Y menos cuando vea tus calificaciones del último parcial! -le dijo la maestra abriendo la puerta del salón nuevamente y entregarle un examen calificado, el cual tenía marcado en rojo un grandioso cuarenta.

-¡Ay no!-dijo lamentando su suerte mientras se echaba a llorar, una vez que comenzó el receso aquella chica de las coletas iba acompañada de otra chica de cabello marrón corto, ambas estaban hablando sobre los resultados de los exámenes, se acercaron al pasillo donde se colocaban las calificaciones generales y cuál fue su sorpresa de ver nuevamente a Ami Mizuno como la número uno de la escuela.

\- ¡Tsukino-san! -llamó un chico de cabello desalineado quien usaba unas gafas gruesas mientras agitaba su mano con una enorme y boba sonrisa, este se acercó a la pareja quienes correspondieron el saludo con menos efusividad que el chico- ¡Osaka-san!, ¿Cómo les fue con los exámenes de este periodo? -

-Bueno a mí no tan mal Umino, quedé entre las mejores cincuenta-Naru decía con cautela-pero a Usagi…-tanto Naru como Umino veían a la chica sentada en el suelo bajo el pizarrón y de su calificación, tanto Naru y Umino se acercaron a ver la calificación dejándolos con un sentimiento de pesar hacia su compañera.

\- ¡Si le sirve de consuelo a mí tampoco me fue nada bien! -Umino dijo mientras hacia una pose graciosa buscando levantar el ánimo de Usagi, pero Naru se encargó de cortar semejante idea con un buen golpe en la nuca.

\- ¡TARADO! -Naru señaló la posición de Umino entre los diez mejores de la escuela- ¿¡cómo dices algo así!?-

-Bueno yo…-Umino quiso decir algo

-Qué pena me da…-dijo la voz de una chica de cabello azul corto mientras pasaba a lado de los dos y detenía enfrente de Usagi-deberías esforzarte más-dijo a lo que Usagi levanto la cabeza dejando ver las lágrimas en sus ojos-tus amigos merecen una mejor amiga-mencionó con severidad para darse la vuelta.

\- ¡Que fría eres Mizuno! -mencionó Naru, pero la mirada que dio Mizuno les dio una sensación de frio y temor.

\- ¡Chicas mejor vamos a comer algo! -sugirió Umino mientras ayudaba a Usagi a ponerse de pie y salir de ahí con rumbo a la cafetería, dejando sola a Mizuno en el pasillo

-Me das envidia… Tsukino…-murmuró mientras se perdía entre la multitud estudiantil; en el patio mientras el trio hablaba de otras cosas cuando el móvil de Umino sonó, este revisó el mensaje y con emoción desbordada les enseño a las chicas la noticia de la versión en japonés del "Daily Bugle" la cual hablaba de la nueva hazaña de Sailor V en su estadía en Nueva York.

\- ¿Sailor V? -preguntó Usagi mientras le daba un mordisco a su panecillo

\- ¡Si la súper heroína de Tokio fue reclutada por una de las agencias de seguridad más grande del planeta ya que ella colaboró a detener a un grupo terrorista que estaba atacando a la gente en toda la región! -informaba mientras de su teléfono sacaba bastante información sobre Sailor V, Spiderman y varios miembros Vengadores.

\- ¿Te gusta que te digan "El sabelotodo" verdad? -Naru suspiró resignada-eres todo un otaku. -

\- ¡Oye! -regaño Umino- ¡más bien me gusta estar informado, nunca se sabe cuándo esta información pueda salvarnos o si en algún momento quedamos en medio de una batalla superhéroes podamos ser de utilidad! -

\- ¡El día que eso pase Umino yo saldré contigo! -apostó Naru

\- ¡Me gusta la idea Osaka-san! -Usagi solo miraba con una sonrisa aquella situación; esa tarde después de acompañar a su amiga en el camino a casa Usagi se detuvo para mirar de nuevo la calificación de aquel examen, solo pudo suspirar resignada

-Esto a mi mamá no le va gustar…-dijo, pero en un acto desesperado hizo bola aquel papel y lo aventó- ¡Esa calificación no refleja nada! -

\- ¿¡CUARENTA!?-dijo una voz varonil, a lo que Usagi se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó ese número, se giró lentamente y con la mirada hacia abajo- ¡Esto es una vergüenza! -dijo aquel chico, a lo que Usagi bajo más la cabeza- ¡pero que podía esperarse de alguien que avienta la basura en la calle! -

\- ¡Oye! -levantó la vista molesta ya que le había insultado- ¡Yo la lance hacia la basura, que tú te interpusieras ya es otra cosa! -le dijo a aquel sujeto que vestía demasiado formal como para andar en la calle además de usar lentes de sol

-El basurero esta hacia el frente no hacia atrás…-señaló el al quitarse los lentes revelando el color de sus ojos, los cuales eran azules y de un tono tan profundo que hizo que Usagi se perdiera por un momento en ellos fue cuando algo hizo que su rostro se sonrojara- ¿Todo bien cabeza de chorlito? -dijo también algo sonrojado aquel extraño, Usagi solo atino a arrebatarle su examen y salir de ahí- _¿Qué fue eso? -._

Usagi había llegado a su casa y con resignación entró- ¡Ya llegué! -anunció, de inmediato su madre apareció desde la cocina y con una sonrisa le dio la bienvenida

\- ¡Bienvenida hija! ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?-preguntó con curiosidad su madre a lo que Usagi sintió pánico-hace poco hablo Umino y me comentó que estabas algo triste por lo de tus calificaciones ¡la verdad que considerado de su parte!, así que ¿Cómo te fue en este periodo?-Usagi le mostró el examen arrugado, en ese momento su mamá se transformó en un ser gigante de piel verde… o eso hubiera deseado ella, ya que su mamá enojada era peor que Hulk-¡USAGI!-se escuchó por toda la cuadra y antes de que se diera cuenta Usagi estaba fuera de su casa-¡Y NO REGRESES HASTA QUE CONSIGAS UNA MEJOR CALIFICACION!-

\- ¡PERO MAMÁ! -suplicó llorosa- ¡TENGO HAMBRE Y TAREA POR HACER! -la puerta se abrió y la mirada que le dedicó su madre era de enojo puro.

\- ¿Tarea dices? -sonrió como si fuera un demonio- ¡esa debías hacer este semestre!, ¡ahora largo de aquí! -

\- ¡PERO, PERO! -quiso alegar, pero su madre cerró la puerta de golpe-¡BUAAAAAAAA BUAAAAA!-

\- ¿Otra vez te corrieron por malas calificaciones? -Shingo se burlaba de la pena de su hermana- ¿Por qué no eres un poco más aplicada como Sailor V? -

-¿Con que Sailor V?-Usagi se levantó y preparoó un ataque-¡PATADA DE SAILOR V!-exclamó, más Shingo se vio más rápido y entró a la casa, con ayuda de sus llaves abrió la puerta logrando que su hermana mayor se golpeara contra la misma puerta-¡AHHHHH COMO DUELE!-dijo sobándose la rodilla-¡BUUAAA POR FAVOR DEJAME ENTRAR MAMÁ!-y así se estuvo por casi media hora, su madre no le abría por lo que optó por caminar un rato-no sé porque me hace pasar estas escenas, no es para tanto…-caminó sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar a un pequeño parque en donde había un pequeño alboroto provocado por unos niños, se acercó para ver que hacían o si había alguno con problemas más fue su sorpresa de quien estaba en problemas era un gato de pelaje negro al cual le habían puesto papel en las patas y venditas en la frente.

-¡OIGAN DEJEN AL ANIMAL EN PAZ!-gritó amenazante a lo que los niños al verla se echaron a correr- ¡mugrosos niños pobrecita! -dijo al notar que era una hembra, Usagi se apresuró a quitarle los papeles de las patas- ¡espera pequeña ya falta una cosa más! -le dijo al acariciarle su cabeza para proceder a quitarle las venditas de la frente, al hacerlo reveló que tenía una calva en forma de luna- ¡Wow! ¡Es una linda calvita! -

-No es una calvita-dijo una voz femenina a lo que Usagi se extrañó ya que buscó a su alrededor-Sabes eres muy amable al ayudarme-Usagi ya asustada bajo la mirada y vió que la gata le sonreía-Me llamo Luna y he estado buscándote-la chica exclamó al momento de arrojar a la gata, quien cayó con suavidad sobre sus patas para sentarse.

\- ¡Me-me estás hablando! -dijo asustada la chica quien se alejó unos pasos

-Por favor Usagi tranquilízate-

\- ¡Y sabes mi nombre! -

-Lo sé porque lo tienes a la vista en tu maletín de la escuela-le señaló con la mirada a lo que la chica miro su ID escolar colgando de su maletín a lo que sonrió- ¡ejem! Como decía… te he estado buscando y…-

-Un momento si yo puedo hablar con los animales eso significa que…-abrió los ojos asombrada- ¡Tengo poderes mutantes! -exclamó y con rapidez se dirigió a un árbol donde estaban unas aves cantando- ¡hola me llamo Usagi! ¿Cómo están? -las aves simplemente se fueron volando dejando a la chica entristecida…

-Siento desilusionarte, pero no eres una mutante como dices ser, eres otra clase de persona…-explicó Luna

\- ¿a qué te refieres? -preguntó la chica de las coletas curiosa

-Si me llevas a tu casa podremos hablar con más seguridad-dijo Luna mientras notaba que un grupo de estudiantes caminaba hacia el parque, Usagi tomó en brazos a la gata y regresó a su casa. Usagi llamó a la puerta y esta vez su padre fue quien le abrió.

\- ¡Usagi! -dijo con una sonrisa forzada

\- ¿Ya te dijo mamá verdad? -supusó, y su padre afirmó moviendo la cabeza-de verdad lo siento papá, pero es que simplemente me cuesta seguir el ritmo-

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda con tus estudios? Porque de ser así puedo buscarte un asesor para que tus calificaciones mejoren-dijo Ken ji Tsukino, hombre de cabello negro alto, con el clásico estilo de "salary Man"-también me tiene cansado el hecho de que pelees siempre con mamá-

\- ¡Es que siempre exagera! -reclamó Usagi- ¿Qué acaso ella no fue joven también? -a lo que su padre sonrió

-Aquí entre nosotros dos, tu eres su viva imagen cuando la conocí en la secundaria-sonrió-fue hasta casi la universidad que cambió-eso dejó sorprendida a Usagi, quien no sabía de esa faceta, fue cuando un maurillo por parte de Luna le hizo darse cuenta de la presencia de la gatita quien estaba cargando su hija- ¿y esa gatita? -

-Unos niños le estaban maltratando, le rescate y decidí traerla para que pase unos días hasta que se recupere ¿no hay problema verdad? -preguntoó con ojos suplicantes

-Si tú te haces cargo adelante, aunque aún hay que resolver el asunto con tu madre de tus calificaciones-su padre le dió permiso de entras a ambas, Usagi se dirigió a la mesa en donde le esperaba su cena caliente, su madre le miraba aun molesta pero al parecer el coraje más fuerte ya se había ido, Usagi le regaló a Luna un plato con leche y un poco de su carne, terminaron de cenar y se fueron al cuarto de la chica donde esta cerro con llave su puerta, de inmediato arrojó su maletín contra su cama, ella también se dejó caer contra su cama para suspirar profundamente y cerrar los ojos un momento.

\- ¡Usagi! -llamó Luna mientras subió a la cama de la chica en donde le dio unos golpecitos en su cabeza- ¡Usagi de favor presta atención! -Usagi obedeció de mala gana y con pereza.

-Por un momento creí que fue un sueño lo que paso esta tarde-dijo al sentarse sobre su cama y ver detenidamente a la gata negra, que de momento parecía hacerla entrar en una especie de trance que se vio interrumpido por el sonido del móvil de la chica quien de inmediato contestó- ¿diga? ¡Naru!... ¿¡de verdad!?-

 _\- ¿¡si, no es genial!?-respondía animada la castaña- ¡pasa a mi casa antes para que mi madre nos lleve! -_

\- ¡Si yo te veo allá, deja pido permiso a mi…-

 _\- ¿¡Usagi-chan!?-_

-Es que debo pedirle permiso a mi mamá… y ya se enteró de mis calificaciones-dijo con tristeza en sus ojos a los que se les escapaban unas lágrimas.

 _\- ¡oh es verdad! -se escuchó un pequeño suspiro en la línea -mira si te deja ir, que ya lo dudo mucho mándame un mensaje para ver si invito a alguien más o no-al oír eso Usagi comenzó a llorar-bueno siento la molestia, ¡nos vemos! -Usagi oprimió el botón de colgar y con la cabeza baja miro a Luna quien solo se lamía una de sus patas._

 _\- ¿_ terminaste? -Luna se notaba calmada- ¿Qué es lo que te hace estar triste? -

\- ¡Mi mejor amiga me invito a un evento que está organizando la joyería de su mamá!,¿y sabes que es lo peor? -moqueó un poco la jovencita- ¡QUE INVITARON A TONY STARK Y NO PODRÉ IR A VER A ESE PAPACITO!... BBBBUUAAAAAA…-

\- ¿Y quién es ese Tony Stark? -Luna se pasó su pata por su cara mientras se seguía limpiando, de improviso Usagi la tomó en sus manos y le miró con incredulidad- ¿es-es algún actor? -

\- ¿De qué clase de lugar vienes? -le preguntó incrédula Usagi mientras le señalaba unos posters del afamado Tony Stark junto con varias fotos del mismo y de su armadura durante algunos vuelos y batallas.

-Entonces lo que dijeron es verdad…-murmuró Luna-¡bien no tenemos tiempo que perder entonces!-la gata se zafó de la chica y en el aire dió un giro donde apareció un broche cayendo en la cama de la chica, Luna estaba sentada con una mirada seria-Toma este broche y repite después de mi… ¡POR EL PODER DEL PRISMA LUNAR!-pero la chica ignoró completamente a la gata, Usagi había tomado el broche y se lo había prendido en el listón de su uniforme-¡OYE NO ME IGNORES!-le reclamó al seguir a Usagi hasta el espejo en donde "modelaba" su regalo-te gusta mucho ¿verdad?-Usagi afirmó- ¿y tampoco me crees sobre lo que dije verdad?-Luna obtuvo la misma respuesta por parte de la chica quién sonreía-entonces… ¿Por qué no solo repites esas palabras sin sentido? A final de cuentas no pasará nada-Usagi aún sonriente obedeció escéptica e incluso hizo una pose con su mano.

-¡POR EL PODER DEL PRISMA LUNAR!...-Usagi exclamó mientras alzaba su mano, Usagi comenzó a sentir una poderosa energía que le recorría el cuerpo, llegando a un punto que la piel le comenzó a brillar, su ropa desapareció y fue sustituida por un traje de marinero con toques en azul en la mini falda y en el cuello, además de calzar una botas rojas que le llegaban casi hasta las rodillas, en su frente una luna creciente se formó para luego ser cubierta por una tiara dorada y en el centro una piedra preciosa, en sus chongos aparecieron unas joyas rojas, un par de guantes blancos cubrían sus manos, los cuales llegaban hasta el antebrazo, su cabello creció en forma de dos grandes coletas y se tornó rubio, la joven terminó en shock al verse en el espejo, no podía creerlo ¿era ella?, tuvo un pequeño mareo que la obligó a sentarse en su cama-¿Qué fue eso?-

\- ¡Usagi! -Luna se colocó frente a ella- ¡Tú eres Sailor Moon, la guerrera de la Luna y tu deber es proteger a este mundo con ayuda de las demás Sailor guerreras! -le mencionó seriamente- ¡pero sobretodo debes encontrar a la princesa de la Luna! -

\- ¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga? -Usagi aún no podía dar crédito a lo vivido- ¡Soy solo una chica que aún va a la escuela! -

\- ¡Escúchame por favor! -Luna se subió a la cama sentándose a lado de ella- ¡Han estado sucediendo cosas muy extrañas alrededor del mundo incluso en Tokio, la policía y las fuerzas del orden no saben a lo que se enfrentan, ni si quiera ese tal Iron Man…! -

 **Hotel Hyatt, Tokio**

En aquel lujoso pent-house un hombre joven de barba tipo candado y cabello negro miraba con cierta indiferencia la vista de la ciudad- ¿en verdad no sé cómo me convenciste en invertir en esto? -miró con malicia a una mujer pelirroja quien vestía un traje sastre blanco y que estaba sentada frente a una mesa mientras operaba una tableta holográfica.

-Bueno Tony me pediste invertir en pequeñas empresas asiáticas para diversificar las ramas de la empresa, además el tener una línea de ropa y joyería iría bien con tu ego-sonrió la bella Pepper Potts, mientras Tony Stark se sentaba a su lado con una mirada burlona-ni me mires así, tú me diste el cheque y textualmente dijiste "Úsalo como mejor consideres"-

\- ¡Yo jamás dije eso! -

\- ¡JARVIS! -al decir ese nombre la tableta proyecto una imagen de esa conversación

 _\- ¿¡Tony estas seguro que quieres hacer esto!?-pregunto Pepper aun sorprendida de ver semejante cantidad_

 _-Tu dijiste que teníamos que mejorar la imagen de Stark Industries y el crear una pequeña línea de ropa y joyas basadas en los Vengadores y en mí no es tan descabellado, así que usa ese dinero en lo que mejor consideres-decía Tony Stark mientras hacía unos ajustes a sus trajes en su taller personal de Los Ángeles_

 _\- ¿Y dónde uso eso? -pregunto aun incrédula la asistente_

 _-No sé… ¿Hong Kong? ¿Tokio? -le restó importancia- ¡Pero debe ser en grande! -Pepper se resignó_

 _\- ¿Quién te habrá dado esa idea? -se preguntó Pepper al salir fue cuando Tony_

 _-Realmente no sé cómo me convenció esa niña loca…-se preguntaba el mismo_

\- ¿Repito el video, señorita Potts? -preguntó aquella I.A, Potts solo sonreía triunfante mientras Tony solo se masajeaba la nariz en señal de molestia

-Está bien… lo haré lo haré-mientras caminaba al mini bar a preparase un trago- ¿quieres algo? -dijo con su mejor cara de galán a lo que Pepper aceptó mientras se deshacía de sus lentes y desabrochaba su blusa un poco-lo suponía-

 **Centro de convenciones de Shinjuku**

El enorme recinto estaba siendo acondicionado para el gran evento del día de mañana en donde se expondría lo mejor de la colección de la famosa Joyería OSA-P sino también la subasta que habría por la misma además de encontrar lo más selecto en joyas, el Jet-set de ese lado del mundo vendría no solo a comprar sino a pasar rato con la mayor atracción que habría- ¡IRON MAN! -celebro uno de los trabajadores al revelar una de las mantas con su imagen.

\- ¡Si, si, si ya lo sabemos! -dijo aquella mujer madura de cabello castaño quien de inmediato obligó al joven a retomar sus labores- ¡si acaban a tiempo tal vez les consiga un autógrafo! -

\- ¡Eso sería estupendo! -respondió animado mientras terminaba de acomodar una alfombra

-Estos chicos de hoy en día…-suspiro cansada

-Deberías tomar un descanso-dijo Naru apareciendo de sorpresa

\- ¡Cariño! -aquella mujer le dio un beso a su hija- ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? -Naru le mostro una bolsa con comida a su madre junto con a otras que traía un guardia de seguridad a lo que la mujer sonrió.

\- ¡OK TODO MUNDO TOMENSE QUINCE MINUTOS! -anunció mientras colocaba la comida en una mesa y se acercaban a comer

\- ¡Este evento va a ser el mejor del año! -Naru estaba emocionada

\- ¡Y que lo digas, no me está costando nada a mí, pero debemos tener en cuenta el mínimo detalle! -respondía la señora Osaka

\- ¡Lo sé, no todos los días Tony Stark viene a ver tu trabajo y más que sea el patrocinador del mismo! -Naru exclamó con más fuerza y emoción que antes-voy a ser la envidia de toda la escuela-

\- ¿Ya le dijiste a Usagi? -preguntó su madre a lo que Naru bajo la cabeza

-No creo que pueda venir por bajas calificaciones y como ya se enteró su mamá…-Naru suspiró para luego beber un poco de su soda de cereza. -bueno será mejor que me vaya ya-dijo al tirar su basura y retirarse-Mamá no llegues tarde por favor-sonrió

-Trataré de hacerlo hija-se despidieron, al salir Naru miró aquel recinto con una sonrisa para luego dirigirse a la estación del metro más cercana, sin saberlo una extraña figura se materializó en el aire frente a el recinto.

\- ¿Con que lo más exquisito en joyas, ¿eh? -dijo aquel sujeto de cabellera rubia corta-Es posible que el Cristal de Plata este ahí-sonrió al desaparecer y aparecer dentro del recinto.

\- ¡Hey miren! -al oír eso la mayoría de los presentes dejaron todo para ver a aquel hombre- ¡Un mutante! -

\- ¡YO NO SOY NINGUNO DE ESOS SUCIOS SERES! -corrigió molesto ante tal grosería- ¡YO SOY JEDITE UNO DE LOS CUATRO GRANDES DEL NEGAVERSO! ¡Y USTEDES SERAN PARTE DE NUESTRA CAUSA! -dijo al lanzar una especie de aura sobre los trabajadores.

 **Sanctum Sanctorum**

El Hechicero Supremo salió de su meditación para teletransportarse a una habitación de su lúgubre mansión-Wong… ha comenzado…-dijo a su fiel sirviente.

-Llamale al "Emisario"-dijo Wong al retirarse de la habitación

-Nubes negras vendrán…-dijo al ver como una tormenta comenzaba a caer en Nueva York…

 **Tokio, al día siguiente…**

Usagi miraba con cierta desilusión las noticias en donde aparecía su amor platónico Tony Stark cuando este había llegado al aeropuerto junto a su despampanante asistente Pepper Potts- ¡Que suerte tiene ella! -suspiró-puede ver todos los días a ese papacito-Usagi se imaginó como la asistente de Tony Stark con todo y traje mientras lo veía con ojos de corazones….

\- ¡Si ya terminaste de babear! -Shingo le saco de su sueño- ¿¡me alcanzarías la miel!?-Usagi le aventó la miel la cual atrapó con problemas el menor de los Tsukino.

-Usagi…-llamo la atención su papá quien leía algo en su teléfono mientras le señaló a la señora Tsukino quien aún no le perdonaba lo de sus calificaciones-

\- ¡Oh perdón! -bajo la cabeza avergonzada

\- ¡Bien! -dijo el señor Tsukino al levantarse de la mesa- ¿Nos vamos Usagi? -su hija se sorprendió

\- ¿A dónde papá? -

\- ¡Miyamoto se lastimó la pierna y me acaban de pedir que cubra el evento de las joyas! -sonrió para luego ver a su mujer-No es un premio es un castigo ya que me ayudarás a cargar mi equipo de cámara-aclaro- además no quiero que te quedes aquí todo el día haciendo nada-la señora Tsukino asintió para luego seguir con su cocina-te veo en la puerta en diez minutos-Usagi no daba crédito, pocos minutos después estaban en camino con su padre dentro de su auto, una vez detenidos en un cruce.

\- ¡Papá yo…! -el señor Tsukino interrumpió a su hija levantando su dedo índice

-Hija esto que acabo de hacer tiene consecuencias; la primera me acabo de meter en una larga discusión con tu madre la cual voy a tener al regreso, segundo esto es una recompensa por adelantado, es decir un préstamo, el cómo me vas a pagar va ser bajo mis condiciones las cuales son: a partir de ahora estarás bajo mi custodia, quiero que subas calificaciones y que vayas a la preparatoria con la mejor preparación ¿Cómo va pasar eso? te voy a conseguir un tutor, hablaré con tus profesores sobre esto el día lunes a primera hora además de eso si no hay una mejoría en el próximo periodo de exámenes aparte del tutor iras a cursos de estudio y por ende bajarè tu dinero porque tu pondrás una parte de esos cursos ¿he sido claro?-dijo al comenzar avanzar de nuevo junto al tráfico de la gran urbe

-Si papá-dijo con una sonrisa ambigua-al menos podré ver a Iron Man-dijo emocionada a lo que el señor Tsukino sonrió negando con la cabeza

-Amor adolescente-pensó Kenji Tsukino, en poco menos de una hora habían pasado a la oficina donde trabajaba para luego ir al centro de convenciones donde todo era glamour y estilo algo que a Kenji le daba igual y que ese no era su tipo de noticia a cubrir, el prefería cubrir noticias con más contenido que ver al jet set gastar miles o millones por simples trozos de carbón endurecidos.

Lo que quizás compensaba el ir a tal evento era que el multimillonario playboy y "tesoro nacional" como el mismo se proclamó Tony Stark alias Iron Man haría acto de presencia ya que él evento lo organizaba su empresa, ya que quería incursionar en un nuevo mercado además ¿Quién no ama a Iron Man? Eso hizo sacar una risa de ironía a Kenji quien estaba tomando algunas fotos de gente del Jet-Set dentro del gran salón-Usagi solamente no te separes mucho-le aviso a su hija pero esta ya había desaparecido-Sabia que esto era una mala idea…-se resignó para seguir tomando fotos.

Usagi estaba explorando el lugar con mucho jubilo eso llamo la atención de algunos asistentes quienes veian raro como una jovencita algo mal vestida estuviera ahí, Usagi se quedo viendo un broche de rubi del cual se quedó encantada-¡Es hermoso!-dijo al acercarse a la vitrina.

-¿Verdad que lo es?-dijo un hombre de traje frack quien traía una copa en su mano, Usagi asintió con la cabeza-¿sabes cuanto cuesta?-

-¿Demasiadas mesadas?-Usagi aun poniendo atención a la joya mencionó

-Sabes no soy experto en estas cosas pero yo creo que a ti te debe gustar mas los diamantes-dedujo aquel hombre.

-¡Mire señor yo no se que es lo que trama pero…!-Usagi se había girado para encarar al sujeto que le hacia la charla pero se quedo inmóvil ante la sorpresa de quien le estaba hablando era-¿¡T-T-To-Tony Stark!?-

-Ehm… ¡si asi me llamo!-respondió para acercase a Usagi-pero no se lo digas a nadie-le murmuro en forma de broma a lo que Usagi se quedo embobada ahí de pie-¿Hola?-le paso la mano por el frente-¿Y ahora que hago?-

-¡Señor Stark, permítame!-Naru apareció tomando a su amiga-¿¡Usagi!?, ¡USAGI!-no había respuesta al parecer la chica se había desmayado en pie-disculpe-Naru tomó la copa que traía Stark y la vacio sobre la cara de Usagi quien reacciono.

-¿¡QUE QUÉ PASO!?-dijo asustada-¿¡Por que estoy mojada!?-el señor Stark rio de buena gana.

-Se ve que pasan buenos momentos ustedes ¿o no niñas?-

-¡Oh por Dios!-Usagi tomo del brazo al señor Stark-¡No es un sueño!-algo que al mismo no le agrado mucho

-Usagi estas ensuciando el traje del señor Stark con ron…. Y ese traje es costoso-anunció Naru de inmediato Usagi saco un pañuelo tratando de arreglar el problema.

-¡Perdón!-se disculpó la niña

-¡Mira no hay cuidado!-respondio Stark-no es un traje que me guste mucho… además tengo otros diez iguales asi que…-pero al ver el rostro lloroso-aunque podemos ir a limpiarlo un poco si te hace sentir mejor-respondió antes de que Usagi llorara.

-Por favor síganme-pidio Naru-iremos a uno de los camerinos privados para que puedan limpiar-el grupo salio del salón mientras la presentadora daba comienzo a la subasta con la señora Osaka al frente, esta sonreía siniestramente al igual que algunos de los asistentes

Mientras tras escena Jedite veía complacido como su plan se llevaba a cabo-¡La codicia es un gran motor para que los humanos generen mucha mas energía!-al momento estiró su mano y una esfera comenzó a formarse sobre la misma-¡DENME SU ENERGÌA!-

Usagi, Naru y el señor Stark estaban en uno de los camerino privados, las dos primeras estaban tratando de limpiar el ron de aquel saco mientras Tony jugaba con su celular-¿Estan seguras de saber como limpiar una mancha de ron?-pregunto sin despegar su vista de su celular

-¡Si claro no hay problema yo en mi casa ayudo a lavar la ropa!-contesto Usagi con nervio desde el pasillo, regreso al baño junto a Naru quien puso un poco de jabon de manos en la mancha-No tengo ni la mas remota idea de que hacer-dijo

-¡Ya se un poco de agua mineral quizás ayude!-sugirio Naru a lo que Usagi no entendia-es como el bicarbonato, quizás ayude a que la mancha se quite aunque se aun poco-Naru salió del lugar-¡No tardo!-Naru se dirigió hacia la recepción ya que en una de las mesas daban bebidas y era probable de que tuvieran agua mineral.

-¡Señor!-era JARVIS comunicándose-la señal biométrica de la señorita Potts ha caído muy rápido-anuncio

-¡Dame imagen!-la inteligencia artificial mando imágenes de lo que pasaba en ese momento en la recepción, se puso de pie al ver como la gente invitada estaba tirada en el suelo completamente decolorada y demacrada-¡Pepper!-Tony miró como la mujer estaba siendo atacada por la madre de Naru quien tenia un semblante demoniaco… fue cuando la misma Naru entro a escena y presencio todo… su grito se escucho por el lugar

-¡Naru!-Usagi salió de prisa del baño arrastrando el aun enjabonado saco-¿¡Donde esta!?-

-¡JARVIS PREPARA LA ARMADURA!-ordeno Stark mientras se quitaba la corbata y las mancuernas-¡Escuchame Usagi! ¿Si es tu nombre verdad?-Stark colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la niña-¡necesito que te quedes aquí y por ningún motivo salgas, llama a la policía!-le ordenó mientras salía hacia la recepción a toda prisa

 _-¡Enterado señor!-_ respondió la maquina; Stark llegó sin problemas a la recepción en donde uno de aquellos demonios por asi llamarlos tenia cautiva a la chica quien estaba aterrada de ver como su madre le quitaba la energía a un hombre de rasgos hindúes-JARVIS cuando te de la señal…-

-¿Cuál señal?-dijo uno de ellos con una sonrisa torcida, Stark bajó la cabeza maldiciendo su suerte para luego transformar su reloj en un rayo repulsor portátil el cual apunto hacia su enemigo y este salio volando

-¡ESTA!- gritó llamando la atención

-¡ATAQUENLO!-ordeno la señora Osaka a lo que los empleados se dirigieron a el rápidamente

-¡JARVIS!-al momento uno de los ventanales se rompió mientras una de las armaduras entraba y atacaba a los enemigos alrededor de su creador, esta volo hacia el quien sujeto su mano con la mano metálica de su armadura y de inmediato se invistió con la misma para quedar flotando en el aire-¡A ESTA SEÑAL ME REFERIA!-todo esto fue visto por Usagi desde un pasillo y quien no obedecio ninguna de las ordenes solo para ver en primera fila como IRON MAN pateaba traseros pero el miedo también le recorria el cuerpo.

-¡USAGI!-le llamo Luna quien apareció a su lado-¡transfórmate y ayúdalo!-

-¿Pero como?-decia presa del pánico

-¡Usa tu broche y di….!-

-¡Si ya me acorde!-interrumpio Usagi al sacar su broche y… -¡POR EL PODER DEL PRISMA LUNAR!...-Usagi exclamó mientras alzaba su mano comenzando la transformación que había sufrido el día anterior una vez concluido fue al apoyo de IRON MAN quien recibió un rayo de energía por parte de uno de los trabajadores.

-¡ALTO AHÍ!-gritó aquella chica de cabello rubio hecho en dos coletas largas y traje de marinero azul con botas rojas-¡NO PERMITIRE QUE INTERRUMPAN UN EVENTO DE GALA EN DONDE LA GENTE SE REUNE POR CAUSAS BENEFICAS!-

-¡BAHH! ¿¡QUIEN ERES!?-rugió la señora Osaka

-¡SOY… SOY UNA SAILOR SCOUT QUE LUCHA POR EL AMOR Y LA JUSTICIA!-dijo mientras ejecutaba unos extraños movimientos con sus manos-¡SOY SAILOR MOON Y TE CASTIGARÉ EN NOMBRE DE LA LUNA!-eso no paso desapercibido para IRON MAN.

-¿Y ella quien es?-dijo al recuperarse del golpe, Sailor Moon corrió a su lado

-¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto a lo que el héroe mecanizado asintió

 _-¡Si lo estoy pero debemos acabar con ellos antes!-dijo_

-¿Cómo lo haremos?-pregunto Sailor Moon algo temerosa

-¡Golpearlos uno por uno!-dijo al cargar su guante repulsor, Sailor Moon asintió no muy convencida

 _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 _ **Y CON ESTO DAMOS POR INICIADA LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE UN MEGA PROYECTO QUE VENGO PENSANDO DESDE HACIA RATO Y QUE ME VENIA CUESTIONANDO CUANDO PUBLICAR… ORIGINALMENTE ERA HASTA SEPTIEMBRE PEEEERO DECIDI ADELANTAR TODO Y ¡VAMOS PUES! ¡ES CHARLY MEIOU CHINGAO! ¿¡CREEN QUE SE IBA ESPERAR!?... ¡OBVIAMENTE NO!, ¿AHORA QUE ES LO QUE SE VA VENIR AHORA? BUENO MUCHAS SORPRESAS Y UNA ADVERTENCIA ESTA ES UN REINTERPRETACION DE MI AUTORIA DE LA HISTORIA, ASI QUE NO ESPEREN MUCHOS CAPITULOS DE RELLENO O MUCHO ROMANCE SI LO HABRA, PERO NO COMO ESPERAN.**_

 _ **SI ALGUIEN LEYO MI ANTERIOR HISTORIA "MISION SAILOR V" O SI BIEN TIENE SUS DUDAS, SIRVANSE A LEERLA DE NUEVA CUENTA PORQUE VAN A NOTAR CIERTAS SORPRESITAS O "EASTER EGGS", DE UNA VEZ AVISO LAS ACTUALIZACIONES SERAN LO MAS CONSTANTES POSIBLES MINIMO UNA VEZ AL MES TENDRE QUE PUBLICAR UN NUEVO CAPITULO PARA SU DIVERSION Y DELEITE, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS PARA VER QUE TAN BUENA RECEPCION TIENE ESTA HISTORIA Y PODERELES RESPONDER CON MUCHO GUSTO A LA BREVEDAD.**_

 _ **¡AHORA SI NOS VEMOS!**_

 _ **¡SOY CHARLY MEIOU Y HASTA LA PROXIMA!**_

 **Centro de convenciones de Shinjuku**

Alguien entre las sombras miraba con detenimiento la batalla que se llevaba a cabo, aquel desconocido quien vestía un traje tipo tuxedo negro, un sombrero de copa y una larga capa-¿Con que Sailor Moon?-dijo con una sospechosa sonría-creo que encontré mi oportunidad-al decir esto el desconocido se giró mientras levantaba su capa y desaparecía entre las sombras que lo acogían


	2. SAILOR MOON

-¡BAHH! ¿¡QUIÉN ERES!?-rugió la señora Osaka

-¡SOY… SOY UNA SAILOR SCOUT QUE LUCHA POR EL AMOR Y LA JUSTICIA!-dijo mientras ejecutaba unos extraños movimientos con sus manos-¡SOY SAILOR MOON Y TE CASTIGARÉ EN NOMBRE DE LA LUNA!-eso no pasó desapercibido para IRON MAN.

-¿Y ella quién es?-dijo al recuperarse del golpe, Sailor Moon corrió a su lado

-¿Se encuentra bien?-preguntó, a lo que el héroe mecanizado asintió

 _-¡Si lo estoy, pero debemos acabar con ellos antes!-dijo_

-¿Cómo lo haremos?-preguntó Sailor Moon algo temerosa

-¡Golpearlos uno por uno!-dijo al cargar su guante repulsor, Sailor Moon asintió no muy convencida

 **ULTIMATE SAILOR MOON**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 **SAILOR MOON**

 _-¿¡Y AHORA QUE HAGO!?-pensó Usagi al huir de los demonios en los que se habían convertido aquellos asistentes del evento-¡VAMOS USAGI PIENSA!-_

La batalla estaba muy dispareja, en primer lugar eran quince enemigos bastante fuertes que mantenían ocupado a Iron man, en segundo lugar el mismo Iron man tenía que cubrir las espaldas de la chica ¿basta decir que la situación estaba del carajo?.

-¡Ay mamá!-exclamó Sailor Moon al esquivar un ataque enemigo de pura suerte-¡yo no quiero ser heroína mejor quiero estar viendo la tele y comiendo unas papas!-

-JARVIS, dime que no escuche eso-Tony Stark no sabía como reaccionar ante la conducta de la chica

 _-Lamento tener que decirle que si lo escuche señor-contestó la I.A con su desalentadora tranquilidad-pero tal parece que la chica es una total novata-_

-Dime algo que no notara.-Stark lanzó un rayo repulsor contra aquel demonio que había logrado acorralar a la joven chica-¡EY! ¿¡qué pasa contigo!?-regañó-¡si vas a pelear hazlo ahora, mucha gente depende de ti!-Usagi estaba congelada no sabía como reaccionar, fue hasta que vio a su padre desmayado

-¡Papá!-exclamó, al momento la gema en su cabeza destello dándole una revelación a su mente, fue tal que hasta su expresión cambio-¡Esta bien!-

-Usagi…-Luna estaba impresionada mientras veía esto desde uno de los pasillos, ella había llegado lo mas rápido posible después de que Usagi y su padre salieran, justo a tiempo para darle ánimos a su protegida quien al parecer encontró el valor con ayuda de una figura como la de Tony Stark. Usagi comenzó a correr contra uno de los demonios quien ya le esperaba, estos tenían rasgos humanos pero parecían unos grandes duendes de piel negra, la señora Osaka era la única que había cambiado más, ya que parecía una bruja de piel blanca arrugada, no tenia nariz, vestia una larga falda negra, pero lo realmente desagradable eran sus enorme manos que parecían garras, están tenían aprisionada a Naru quien sufría por la asfixia.

-¡Ma…ma… mamá! ¿Qué haces?-dijo con mucha dificultad, esto llamó a la atención de su captora

-¡Tu madre y los demás trabajadores están bajo el poder del poder del Negaverso!-dijo un hombre de cabello rubio corto, vestido con un traje militar formal de color gris. Este tenía una fría mirada en sus ojos azules-¡Una vez que acabe con esos dos seguiras tu!-sonrió malginamente.

-¿¡En verdad crees que te saldrás con la tuya!?-desafioó Sailor Moon decidida-¡No te permitiré que le hagas daño a Na… a esa chica!-corrigió no queriendo evidenciarse, aun que eso no paso desapercibido por Iron Man quien de inmediato encaro al desconocido

-¿No fuiste tu uno de los que atacó hace poco a SHIELD?-le preguntó mientras preparaba sus armas de ataque

-¡Oh si ya te recuerdo!-sonrió-¡Me llamo Jedaite y soy uno de los cuatro grandes del Negaverso!-

-¡Si si eso ya lo sabia!-respondió fastidioso Stark-¡a lo que voy es! ¿Qué haces en Japón?-

-¡ESO NO ES ASUNTO TUYO!-lanzó una fuerte llamarada de energía la cual apenas esquivó Iron Man

-¡Sailor Moon, yo me encargo de este tipo!-indicó mientras contra atacaba con sus rayos repulsores

-¡Si!-respondió ella-solo me gustaría sabe como hacerlo…-

-¡SAILOR MOON USA TU TIARA!-Luna le gritó como indicación-¡CONCENTRATE!-Sailor Moon obedeció y cerró sus ojos para concentrarse, de nuevo la gema de su tiara brilló y Sailor Moon se removioó la tiara de su cabeza.

-¡TIARA LUNAR!-exclamó al tomar su tiara, esta se convirtió en un disco de energía, Sailor Moon miró a sus enemigos y notó un brillo en sus frente-¡ACCIÓN!-exclamó al lanzar su tiara, la cual golpeó la frente de los poseídos rompiendo una gema, estos cayeron al suelo inconscientes y vueltos a la normalidad, aquel disco de energía voló de nuevo a las manos de la joven heroína quien la atrapó con facilidad.

-¡WOW!-exclamó Iron Man al ver semejante ataque-Creo que al Cap le gustaría ver eso…-

-¡Hey idiota no te olvides de mi!-Jedaite lanzó un rayo que se transformó en un cristal que se incrustó en la armadura de Iron Man a un lado del reactor ARC haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo

 _-¡Interrupción del flujo de energía… sistemas a un 40% y cayendo!-informó JARVIS, a lo que su usuario no lo tomó tan bien ya que sentía que ese cristal estaba penetrando más, Tony tomó el cristal y con un gran esfuerzo comenzó a sacarla-¡Advertencia posible avería en disco de contención!-_

-Lo sè JARVIS, pero si me derrotan esa niña estará en problemas-dijo al ver su pantalla llena de alertas de emergencia y daños-Prepara el rayo…-

 _-¿Señor esta seguro? De hacerlo usted tendría menos de cinco minutos antes de…-_

-¡JARVIS OBEDECE!-ordenó Stark al lograr sacarse aquel cristal

-¡Patetico es tu esfuerzo Vengador!-Jedaite posó sus ojos en la Sailor, quien estaba haciendo un buen trabajo conteniendo al demonio-¡YA ES HORA DE ACABAR CON ESTO!-Jedaite preparó una gran energía.-¡ACABARÉ CONTIGO!-alzó sus brazos con aquella esfera de energía…

Pero el ataque fue interrumpido por una rosa la cual cortó las muñecas de Jedaite, quien se dolia de aquella treta-¿¡Quién anda ahí!?-

-¡Solo alguien que venía a ver si encontraba algo, pero me encontré con algo diferente e interesante!-sonrió aquel individuo de capa, traje de esmoquin, sombrero de copa y antifaz blanco quien apareció tras una de las columnas.

-¡WOW!-Usagi veía con corazones a aquel joven-¡Que guapo!-

-¡Sailor Moon no te distraigas y acaba con el demonio!-recordó Luna de nuevo

-¡Oh si es verdad!-Sailor Moon preparó su ataque

-¡NO TE DEJARÉ!-Jedaite de algún modo buscó atacar

-¡AHORA JARVIS!-Iron Man lanzó su rayo pectoral, el cual mandó lejos a Jedaite

 _-¡Energía al 5% y bajando!-anunció la inteligencia artificial_

-¡Desvia energía a funciones vitales!-la inteligencia artificial obedeció

-¡Señor Stark!-Sailor Moon se acercó al héroe quien abrió su casco, este se veía en mal estado pero vivo

-Estaré bien, solo necesito un cable USB y un adaptador de corriente-dijo burlonamente-y un trago-

-No creo que sea prudente tomar alcohol-mencionó la chica cuando escuchoó los pasos de aquel hombre misterioso dejando al héroe cansado quien solo hizo una mueca, Sailor Moon lo siguió-¡Espera! ¿Quién eres?-el hombre detuvo su camino mirando a la chica por sobre su hombro

-¡Tuxedo Mask!-dijo para luego comenzar a correr y salir de ahí, Sailor moon quería seguirlo pero…

-¡Oye niña creo que necesito de tu ayuda!-Sailor Moon regresó con un poco de agua mineral algo que Stark miró con buenos ojos-¡Bueno no es un martíni seco pero algo es algo!-dijo al ponerse de pie con dificultad, Sailor Moon le ayudo como podía-¿Y si llamaste a la policía como te pedi niña?-Sailor Moon se extraño de eso…

Poco después en el hospital general de Tokio la gente que había sufrido el ataque se estaba recuperando poco a poco, entre ellos Pepper Potts, la madre de Naru quien no recordaba nada de los pasado y Kenji Tsukino, este último estaba en una habitación con su familia quienes estaban agradecidos con Dios de que sus familiares estuvieran a salvo-¡Muy bien!-mencionó la doctora Mizuno-¡No tiene nada fuera de lo normal, salvo sus niveles de glucosa bajos como el de todos los que fueron atacados en la convención-declaró-para mañana podrá retirarse e ir a casa, hoy se quedara para observación-

-Esta bien doctora-aceptó el señor Tsukino con alegría y evidente cansancio

-Con su permiso-

-¡Papá!-gritó Usagi entrando a la habitación con evidente preocupación sorprendiendo a la doctora quien vió como la chica de las coletas abrazo a su padre-¡pensé que no te veria de nuevo!-

-¡Pero Usagi no seas dramática!-dijo su padre

-¡Imagina que podría pensar mi futuro novio si no lo presento ante ti!-

-¿No-novio?-Kenji se sintió desfallecer

-¡Usagi idiota!-regañó su hermano menor Shingo preocupado al igual que su madre, pero la risa de la doctora les hizo detenerse

-Eso es la peor pesadilla de todo padre o madre-dijo entre risas

-¿usted tiene hijos?-preguntó la señora Tsukino

-Una hija y creo que si te la presentara te llevarías de maravilla con ella-dijo al retirarse-si me disculpan…-salió de la habitación mientras los Tsukino volvieron a su trato habitual cuando

-¡TOCK TOCK!-dijo un hombre maduro atractivo vestido con un traje gris, camisa lavanda y, junto a su barba de candado sorprendió a la señora Tsukino y Shingo-¿puedo pasar?-

-¡Wow!-Shingo no cabía de su asombro mientras hacia un saludo de puños con su ídolo y la señora Tsukino se sonrojaba al juguetear su dedo con su cabello

-¿Cómo se encuentra señor Kenji?-preguntó Tony al saludar al padre de Usagi quien de inmediato busco una pluma.

-Shingo ¿traes tu teléfono?-se apresuró a decir

-Con calma amigo, con calma-le pidió haciendo un ademan con las manos-Cuando este recuperado con gusto le concedo una entrevista exclusiva-sonrió

-¿Aceptaría venir a cenar también?-se apresuró a proponer la señora Tsukino, dejando impresionados a sus hijos y esposo-preparé mi especialidad, a demás de un pastel de manzana-Tony Stark lo meditó.

-Si, yo creo que puedo cancelarle al Primer Ministro la cena de negocios que tenía mañana, a demás a la señorita Potts le gustaría algo casero para variar-sonrió-pero aparte de venir a ver como se ecnontraba necesito hablar con su hija, ya que hay un policía que necesita detalles de otro testigo y su hija lo es-

-Usagi ve con el señor Stark-apresuró su madre, Usagi suspiró y siguió al Vengador quien la guió a un elevador, pero este subió hacia el último piso donde se encontraba el tendedero del hospital.

-Necesitamos hablar Usagi-dijo con un tono serio mientras se alejaba unos pasos de ella-estoy muy impresionado y no se como decirlo pero…-

Usagi sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba, todo indicaba que Tony Stark había quedado impresionado por su belleza oriental, la chica veía con un hermoso fondo rosa al hombre quien le miraba con fijación... pero la realidad distaba mucho de esa fantasía.

-Dime Sailor Moon ¿Qué sabes acerca de este enemigo?-preguntó Stark serio

-¿¡QUUEEEE!?-Usagi estaba mas que sorprendida-¿¡Como lo supo!?-Tony Stark sonrió…

 **Punto D, Polo Norte…**

Debajo de una cordillera montañosa se encontraba un enorme castillo de piedra negra del cual se despedía una energía… una energía poderosa y maligna, dentro de uno de los recintos del castillo había un trono finamente decorado, este se encontraba vacio y frente a el estaba arrodillado un hombre apuesto de cabello rubio corto, tenía la cabeza agachada, se veía apenado y temeroso.-¡Jedaite!-la voz de una mujer dejo eco en el lugar-¡Jedaite me has decepcionado!-

-Mis disculpas mi reina Beryl-al decir eso la reina Beryl hizo su aparición caminando con un paso lento y firme hacia el trono, su aspecto seria el deleite para cualquier hombre, ya que poseía una figura voluptuosa, hacia que el vestido que usaba se ciñera en su misma figura, cabello largo rojo, piel blanca, digna de una figura de arte y sensualidad, aun que sus ojos eran hermosos estos despedían maldad y frialdad; Beryl se acomodó en el trono e hizo invocar una esfera de cristal que flotaba en el aire frente a ella-De no haber sido por aquel vengador…-

-¿Vengador?-eso llamó la atención de Beryl-¿A que te refieres?-Jedaite alzo su cabeza a demás de levantarse-Al Vengador Iron Man, se encontraba en el lugar que decidí atacar, fue una maldita coincidencia, pero la sorpresa fue esa niña Sailor Moon-Beryl quien estaba más atenta mirando la esfera de cristal en donde aparecía el hombre Araña junto a su equipo, al oir el nombre Sailor Moon…

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-¡Una chiquilla entrometida que se hace llamar Sailor Moon ayudó a Iron Man a quien ya tenía bajo mi control!-declaró frustrado Jedaite

-¡Muestramela!-ordenó Beryl con evidente enojo, de inmediato Jedaite envió un cristal mágico el cual entró en la esfera de cristal, al hacerlo inmediatamente apareció la imagen de la chica peleando contra los poseídos **(Deadpool detiene la escena: ¿Hasta editaron el recuerdo para que se vea amenazante?-Deadpool mira hacia la cámara-¡no mames! ¡eso es levantar falsos!- la escena vuelve a la normalidad)** y esta los derrotaba-Sailor Moon… acaso ¿es otra guerrera de la Luna? De ser asi volverían a interferir en mis planes… ¡Jedaite!, ¡consigue mucha mas energía de humanos pronto!.-

-¡Como usted ordene su majestad!-Jedaite hizo una reverencia y desaparecií entre las sombras todo esto fue visto por Victor Von Doom, quien se mostraba indiferente… por ahora…

 **Secundaria Jyuban, Tokio**

Usagi no podía estar más que feliz, de hecho saltaba de alegría por los pasillos antes del inicio de las clases-¡Naru! ¡Umino!-llamó a sus dos compañeros quienes le respondieron con una sonrisa

-¡Usagi buenos días!-saludó Naru

-¡Naru chan!-Usagi se asercó a su amigo con rapidez-¿Cómo estas? ¿todo bien en casa?-Naru asintió

-Mi madre aún esta en reposo, pero todo bien aunque el servicio de Inteligencia esta vigilándonos-declaró-siento que nos espían por todos lados-murmuró

-¡No creo que debas preocuparte por eso Osaka!-declaró Umino mientras enseñaba su tableta con las noticias locales-Tony Stark ya declaró que tu madre fue controlada de alguna manera contra su voluntad, a demás hay algunos videos que lo respaldan-mencionó con mucho optimismo mientras reproducia un video de seguridad filtrado por algún usuario de la internet-lo que más me intriga es esta chica-Umino detuvo la escena justo donde Sailor Moon atacaba con su tiara de energía-se parece mucho a Sailor V…-

-Yo escuché que se hace llamar Sailor Moon-dijo un chico que se unió a la plática mientras más estudiantes se unian a la conversación, se podía oir declaración como…

- _¿Será compañera de Sailor V?-_

 _-¿Trabaja sola?-_

 _-¡Que linda es!-_

 _-¿Sera parte de los Vengadores?-_

 _-¡Yo digo que es China!-_

-Leí que tal vez es parte de una fuerza especial por parte de alguna fuerza secreta que recluta a jovencitas para crear un super equipo de heroínas y que están aquí para defendernos de un mal que amenaza la Tierra-dijo Umino a lo que el resto de los alumnos suspiró.

-Umino-Usagi puso su mano sobre el hombro del chico con resignación-deja de leer tanto blog amarillista, manga y anime; y ubícate un poco ¿si?-le dijo con franqueza

-¡Pero es una teoría!-declaró el chico bastante aprensivo mientras Naru imitó a su amiga

-De verdad te lo decimos como las únicas amigas que tienes-le dijo-eso te hace ver raro…bueno más de lo que ya eres, ¿Por qué no mejor tratas de conseguirte una novia o practicar un deporte?-Umino hizo un puchero porque le habían dado un golpe a su autoestima que no necesitaba

-¡Buenos días clase!-dijo la señorita Haruna al entrar al salón, a lo que los alumnos de inmediato tomaron su respectivo lugar, la profesora sacó su lista y comenzó a pasar lista cuando…-¡Vaya sorpresa Tsukino! ¡por fin llegas temprano! ¿acaso se avecina un cambio de actitud?-la chica se avergonzó

 _-No se emocione ya que hoy me trajeron-pensó-pero ya mañana volvemos a la normalidad-se rasco la mejilla_

-¡Bueno comenzaré con la asistencia!-esa mañana comenzó con tranquilidad, una vez llegado el receso Usagi comía con sus amigas en sus pupitres juntados para poder charlar, fue cuando una de las puertas del salón fue abierta de golpe por un agitado Umino quien de inmediato "volo" hacia sus amigas.

-¿¡CÓMO ES ESTO POSIBLE!?-dijo al mostrar una noticia del periódico local en su formato digital-¿CUÁNDO PLANEABAS DECIRNOS?-Usagi no sabía que responder, más cuando las demás chicas no daban crédito a las fotos que había en el articulo.

-Bueno… es que… mi papá… consiguió una exclusiva y… yo le ayude un poco-trataba de formular una frase coherente

-¿¡Cómo ES ÉL!?-preguntó una de las chicas

-¿¡ES TAN GUAPO EN PERSONA!?-preguntó una de las amigas de Usagi

-¿¡Le robaste un beso!?-preguntó otra

-¿De que tamaño son los pechos de Pepper Potts?-eso último le hizo ganar a Umino un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de Naru

-¡Mejor olvida lo de buscar novia!-le indicó

-¡Co…como indique capitán!-dijo bastante noqueado, las chicas se peleaban la tableta para ver lo que decía cuando alguien la tomó con rapidez

-¡Oye!-recriminó Usagi-¡devuélvenosla!-

-Lo haré con una condición-decía aquella chica de cabello corto castaño oscuro y una mirada seria detrás de unos lentes-dejen de hacer tanto escandalo por un asesino y egocentrista-declaró

-¡Lo dices como si lo conocieras Mizuno!-Naru le recriminó energica

-No necesito hacerlo, sus acciones hablar por si mismas-Ami Mizuno miró a Usagi con cierto recelo-¡Vaya suerte tienes Tsukino!-dijo al devolverle a ella la tableta, al hacerlo tuvieron un contacto con sus manos y Ami tuvo una visión fugaz de una mujer de cabello azul y traje de Sailor, Usagi por su parte sintió frio-¡Debo irme!-Ami dio la vuelta y salió presurosa del salón, al hacerlo Ami golpeó a un par de chicos.

-¿Qué le pasa a esa chica?-preguntó aquel joven alto, cabello castaño y piel más blanca que la de los japoneses, miraba con algo de enojo que la chica ni se hubiese fijado ni disculpado-Creía que los japoneses eran mucho mas corteses-dijo fluidamente pero con un marcado acento ruso

-Ella es Ami Mizuno y bueno-decía su acompañante-cuando tienes que ir… tienes que ir…-

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó el extranjero que al parecer es un estudiante de intercambio

-¿Amigo Ivan acaso en Siberia no tienen baños?-le preguntó algo sarcástico su acompañante mientras volvían a tomar su camino, al pasar por la puerta del salón de donde salió Ami, Ivan captó algo que llamó su atención, o más bien alguien-¿Ivan?

-Lo siento me distraje-contestó el ruso mientras continuaban su camino-¿me decias algo del club de ajedrez?-ambos se alejaron de aquel salón. Más tarde Usagi estaba en la sala de profesores con una cara de sorpresa al igual que Ami.

-¿Es una broma verdad?-preguntó Ami muy desconcertada hacia la profesora y encargada del grupo Haruna Sakurada quien miraba con cierta desdicha a Ami.

-No lo es Mizuno, no lo es-respondía la mujer al ajustarse sus gafas-mira no es que a mi tampoco me agrade tanto la idea, pero el padre de Tsukino, aquí presente, fue tajante de que su hija necesita subir calificaciones en varias… mejor dicho subir su promedio general-

-¡Pero señorita Haruna ya tengo bastante trabajo con mi seminario!-reclamó Ami.

-Lo sé, también le comenté eso al padre de Tsukino, lo solicitó expresamente a demás el ultimo recorte al presupuesto hizo que se cancelaran las clases especiales para alumnos de bajo rendimiento este año-explicó Haruna también pesimista- solo va ser hasta el siguiente periodo de exámenes-

-De acuerdo-aceptó Ami aun no muy convencida quien miró a Tsukino-Ire a tu casa a las siete de la tarde, trata de poner atención-dijo tajante al salir de ahí a lo que Usagi estaba nerviosa ante la actitud de la estudiante número uno.

-¡Que fría es!-

-Tsukino, no seas dura con ella-mencionó Sakurada-sera mejor que te vayas a casa, no se te vaya hacer tarde y tengas más problemas de los que ya tienes-Usagi hizo caso y salio de ahí.

-Señorita Haruna, ¿no cree que sería mejor que nos reunamos al salir?-su profesora sonrió con una mueca algo forzada

-A diferencia tuya mi querida y perezosa alumna, Mizuno tiene muchas más obligaciones que tu, asi que deberías sentirte con suerte de que la mejor alumna haya aceptado-Usagi lo entendió mientras salía de la escuela camino a casa.

-Que yo sepa Ami no esta en ningún club escolar-dijo sin prestar mucha atención al camino y por no hacerlo tropezó con alguien cayendo de nalgas al suelo, de inmediato se paró y se disculpó-¡DISCULPE NO ME FIJE HACIA DONDE CAMINABA!-

-¡Vay no sabia que se debían pedir disculpas a los postes de luz!-dijo una voz que Usagi reconoció fue cuando abrió los ojos y cayó en cuenta de su error

-¡Tu eres el tipo del otro dia!-

-Y tu la boba que tira la basura-sonreía muy altaneramente-¡deberias ir a que te revisen no solo los ojos sino también la cabeza!-Usagi se ofendió y atino a una sola cosa… ¡llorar!, aquel sujeto rápidamente se dió cuenta que había ido muy lejos-¡Oye oye no hagas un escandalo!-le pidió pero Usagi aprovecho para vengarse-¡Bueno luego nos vemos!-aquel chico ya se retiraba cuando…

-¿A dónde crees que vas remedo de hombre?-dijo aquel estudiante extranjero que había tropezado antes con Ami-¿Crees que el hacer llorar a una mujer es placentero?-

-¡Oye amigo tranquilízate fue un mal entendido!-trató de calmar la situación pero Ivan lo sujeto por la camisa

-Quizas debería obligarte a que te disculpes con ella-dijo mientras lo levanto unos centímetros del suelo-¿Cómo te llamas basura?-

-¿Mi no-nombre?-sudaba frío-es Chiba Mamoru-

-¡Muy bien Chiba pídele disculpas a…-Ivan miró a la chica quien estaba impactada por la fuerza del extranjero

-¡Usagi!-Ivan sonrió

-Disculpate con Usagi-dijo con una cara dura a lo que Mamoru accedió mientras lo bajaba, el chico se arregló la ropa y el cabello, suspiró un poco e hizo una reverencia de pie bastante pronunciada

-Me disculpo contigo Usagi Tsukino, no debí tratarte asi-Ivan estaba satisfecho

-¡Ahora largo!-le señaló el camino, una vez que Mamoru se retiró Usagi le sacó la lengua

-¡Para que aprendas a respetar tarado!-dijo triunfante a lo que Ivan sonreía-¡Oye muchas gracias!-

-No hay porque dar las gracias-dijo al continuar su camino, cosa que Usagi imitó a su lado

-Jamás te había visto en la escuela-

-Soy un estudiante de intercambio -explicó el ruso lo que impresionó a Usagi-Y si te lo preguntas me llamo Vassili Ivanovich Koslov Petrovicha, pero puedes llamarme Ivan, a tus servicios camarada Tsukino-

-¿Camarada?-dijo extrañada-¿eso es un dulce?-Ivan se rió levemente

-Significa amigo en mi idioma, ¿acaso no podemos serlo?-dijo con esa afable sonrisa

-¡Si porque no!-dijo al darle la mano y que ambos la estrecharan, fue cuando el teléfono de Ivan comenzó a sonar, revisó aquel mensaje que le había llegado- _¡Rayos!.._. ¡Camarada Tsukino disculpa que corte tan bello inicio de amistad pero tengo una cita importante el dia de hoy!-dijo mientras comenzaba a alejarse trotando.

-¡Nos vemos Ivan!-despedía Usagi a su nuevo amigo extranjero

-¡Usagi!-era Luna apareciendo en un pequeño callejón-¡Tenemos una situación!-Usagi miró hacia los lados y entro al callejón-El enemigo esta otra vez en movimiento buscando reunir energía y al parecer a encontrado una forma de hacerlo usando a atletas profesionales del bajo mundo-

-¿A que te refieres con "bajo mundo"?-preguntó Usagi cuando Luna le enseñó un volante con un luchador en el-¿Artes marciales mixtas?-

-Algo así… en este lugar no importa si eres hombre o mujer, humano o mutante, simplemente debes luchar y acabar con tu rival en menos de diez minutos-explicó Luna-este lugar se ha vuelto realmente popular ya que reúne a mucha gente y donde hay mucha gente…-

-¡Hay diversión!-respondió la chica animada, Luna se desanimo

-En verdad deberías tomar mucho en cuenta lo que te dijo Tony…-suspiró Luna-que se me hace que ya se te olvido-

-¡Para nada como crees!-Usagi se sintió ofendida-solo… solo quería verle el lado positivo a las cosas-

 **En alguna parte de los muelles de Tokio…**

La multitud estaba eufórica porque el dia de hoy la estrella de "La liga underground" tendría un encuentro ya que el público comenzó a gritar su nombre…

 _-¡KILLER FROST, KILLER FROST!-_

-¡HOY TENEMOS UNA PELEA ESPECIAL!-decia el anunciador-¡TENEMOS EL REGRESO DE NUESTRA ESTRELLA LUEGO DE SU LESIÓN CON VICTORIA CLARO, ORIUNDA DE LA CIUDAD DE TOKIO… LA ACTUAL CAMPEONA DE "LIGA UNDERGROUND" KIIIIILLEEER FROST!-al pronunciar su nombre una neblina se formó en uno de los pasillos mientras una mujer enmascarada entraba a escena, era baja de estatura, cabello corto, vestía un pantalón de spandex azul junto a unas zapatillas deportivas, un top deportivo blanco y sobre de este una chamarra de piel negra mientras sus manos estaba protegidas por unos guantes de color negro, este conjunto hacia solamente resaltar su esbelta pero tonificada figura, la mujer en cuestión al llegar al centro de la arena, hizo unos pases mientras manipulabas unos chorros de agua que estaban a su alrededor-¡Y SU RETADOR VINIENDO DESDE LO MÁS PROFUNDO DE BANGKOK EL TEMIBLE EMPERADOR DEL MUAY THAI!… ¡SAGAT!-dijo con energía a lo que el público vitoreo debido a la fama del peleador

-¿Sagat, el mismo que estuvo con esos terroristas de Shadaloo?-preguntó aquel chico encapuchado a su compañero de aspecto amenazante quien simplemente encendió un habano.

-¡Deberias dejar de hacer preguntas que ni al caso chico!-respondió tajante aquel hombre que deberías estar en plenos treintas

-¡Pero Logan!-recriminó el chico

-Esa chica es más de lo que aparenta… y si estamos aquí por ella, ¡asi que cierra el pico Sputnik!-regaño al parecer su "maestro" a lo que Sputnik obedeció justo cuando la pelea dio comienzo, a lo que Sagat de inmediato fue al ataque de manera frontal-¡Esta jodido ese imbécil!-fue cuando una fuerte corriente de aire frio se produjo….

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_

 _ **HOLA SOY CHARLY MEIOU TRAYENDO UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE ESTA FASE DOS DE UN MEGA PROYECTO QUE COMO DIJE ANDO HACIENDO, ¿NOTARON LA PRESCENCIA DE VARIOS PERSONAJES? Y SOBRE TODO DE UN/A NUEVA ALIADO/A? SI SABEN A QUIEN ME REFIERO HAGANMELO SABER EN LOS COMENTARIOS!**_

 _ **ANTES DE TERMINAR QUIERO AGRADECER A:**_

 _ **TARMA JONES: AMIGO FUSITE EL PRIMERO EN DEJAR RW ASI QUE POR ESO ERES EL PRIMERO EN SER MENCIONADO Y SI, YO TAMBIÉN NO CREÍA PUBLICARLO TAAAN PRONTO PERO YA VES COMO SOY.**_

 _ **KAEDE KISARAGI: PREPARA ESE ROLLO DE PAPEL HIGIÉNICO Y CREMA PORQUE HABRA MÁS PASOTES!**_ __

 _ **MALKAV-IZTLI: YA VEX MI CHAVA CUANDO UNO TIENE TALENTO Y GANAS TODO SE DA!, GRACIAS Y ESPERO ESTE CAPITULO TE HAYA GUSTADO UN CHINGO.**_

 _ **MEX EMPEROR RAMSES II: AMIGO GRACIAS POR TODO YA VERAS QUE IVAN SERA BIEN EMPLEADO Y SI VA SER UNA LINDA Y EXTRAVAGANTE AVENTURA**_

 _ **TERESA: EDITORA GRACIAS POR TODO Y POR TU APOYO**_

 _ **LEONOR DE EBOLI:HERMANA DALE LIKE A ESTA HISTORIA PORQUE VENGO CON TODO! Y SOBRE EL MINAXPETER TODO A SU TIEMPO! TENME PACIENCIA!**_

 _ **GMAPLAY: WTF CON TU REVIEW SOCIO, PENSÉ QUE DARIAS MEJORES PALABRAS!,, JAJAJ NO TE CREAS AMIGO, LA VERDAD GRACIAS POR TU LEÍDA, TE VEO PRONTO**_

 _ **ANDREA TSUKINO: Y LO QUE NO TE HE CONTADO NI CONTARÉ! VOY A JUGAR CON SUS MENTECILLAS Y LAS VOY A LLEVAR A LUGAR TAN MÁS LOCOS QUE NI LA CANNAVIS SABE A DONDE VOY… SOY UN FICKER SIN MECATE!**_

 _ **APM 1984: ¡OH POR DIOS! MI FICKER NUMBER 1 ¿¡AQUÍ!?¿EN UNO DE MIS FICS? ¿¡ACASO ME MORI!? TUS PALABRAS SON GRANDIOSAS O PODEROSO MAESTRO SEGUIRÉ POR ESTA SENDA Y LE HARÉ QUE SE SIENTA ORGULLOSO Y TAMBIÉN ME RECUERDA QUE NO ME HE APARECIDO EN TU CAJA DE COMENTARIOS(BAD CHARLY BAD CHARLY!) EN BREVE ME PONGO AL CORRIENTE JEFE!**_

 _ **ESTE FUE CHARLY MEIOU DESPIDIENDOSE!**_

 _ **BYEEEE HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**_

 _ **En el próximo capitulo de ULTIMATE SAILOR MOON: NEGAVERSO**_

 **Seminario para estudiantes sobresalientes**

-¿Qué es este poder?-se preguntaba Ami mientras se miraba las manos-es mucho más del que pueda imaginar y siento que esta vez…-Ami miró hacia sus pies y notó que estaba de pie sobre el agua misma haciéndola sentir segura- tengo el control de mi misma-

-¡Increible!-Sputnik no podía creer lo que estaba mirando

-¿Ami eres tu?-Sailor Moon también estaba sorprendida…

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

 **AMI**


	3. AMI

**En alguna parte de los muelles de Tokio…**

La multitud estaba eufórica porque el día de hoy la estrella de "La liga underground" tendría un encuentro, ya que el público comenzó a gritar su nombre…

 _-¡KILLER FROST, KILLER FROST!-_

-¡HOY TENEMOS UNA PELEA ESPECIAL!-decía el anunciador-¡TENEMOS EL REGRESO DE NUESTRA ESTRELLA LUEGO DE SU LESIÓN CON VICTORIA CLARO, ORIUNDA DE LA CIUDAD DE TOKIO… LA ACTUAL CAMPEONA DE "LIGA UNDERGROUND" KIIIIILLEEER FROST!-al pronunciar su nombre una neblina se formó en uno de los pasillos mientras una mujer enmascarada entraba a escena, era baja de estatura, cabello corto, vestía un pantalón de spandex azul junto a unas zapatillas deportivas, un top deportivo blanco y sobre este una chamarra de piel negra, sus manos estaba protegidas por unos guantes de color negro, este conjunto hacia solamente resaltar su esbelta pero tonificada figura, la mujer en cuestión, al llegar al centro de la arena, hizo unos pases mientras manipulabas unos chorros de agua que estaban a su alrededor-¡Y SU RETADOR VINIENDO DESDE LO MAS PROFUNDO DE BANGKOK EL TEMIBLE EMPERADOR DEL MUAY THAI!… ¡SAGAT!-dijo con energía, a lo que el público vitoreo debido a la fama del peleador

\- ¿Sagat, el mismo que estuvo con esos terroristas de Shadaloo? -preguntó aquel chico encapuchado a su compañero de aspecto amenazante quien simplemente encendió un habano.

\- ¡Deberías dejar de hacer preguntas que ni al caso chico! -respondió tajante aquel hombre que deberías estar en plenos treintas

\- ¡Pero Logan! -recriminó el chico

-Esa chica es más de lo que aparenta… y si estamos aquí por ella, ¡así que cierra el pico Sputnik! -regañó al parecer su "maestro" a lo que Sputnik obedeció justo cuando la pelea dio comienzo, Sagat de inmediato fue al ataque de manera frontal- ¡Esta jodido ese imbécil! -fue cuando una fuerte corriente de aire frio se produjo…

 **ULTIMATE SAILOR MOON**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

 **AMI**

Sagat estaba inmóvil, pero de igual forma impresionado del poder de aquella jovencita- ¡Había escuchado historias de una prodigio en las peleas y al parecer no me han mentido! -sonreía aquel gigante de dos metros quien contrajo su pierna atrapada para liberarse de su captura.

\- ¡Increíble! ¿Con qué esto es enfrentarse a alguien de las grandes ligas? -sonreía Killer Frost, al acomodarse un poco su cabello, ambos contendientes sonrieron, el público comenzó a ovacionar más al ver el intercambio de golpes que había el cual iba a favor del campeón tailandés ya que había logrado encajar varias patadas contra su rival, la cual tenía una buena defensa.

 _-¡VAMOS FROSTY CAMBIALE EL RITMO!-_ gritó un luchador enmascarado desde la "esquina" de la campeona, a lo que Killer Frost entendió que debía hacer… esperando el siguiente movimiento de su oponente quien se acercaba cauteloso, pero con la guardia firme, él notó que la chica tenía poca experiencia en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo y debía sacar ventaja- _¡Oh no!-_ Xólotl, como así se hace llamar este peleador ha visto como su pupila y amiga salió volando contra una de las paredes, Killer Frost sentía un fuerte dolor en la espalda producto del impacto, el cual tuvo tal fuerza que estrello el cemento con el que estaba hecho-¡Mierda!-jadeaba-esta pelea esta fuera de mi liga-pensó mientras veía a su oponente saltar para dar un golpe final, en ese lapso pudo ver que la sonrisa de suma confianza que tenía aquel hombre considerado emperador del muay thai para Killer Frost después no hubo nada, solo oscuridad...

\- ¡Mizuno san! -llamó Usagi a su tutora quien al parecer se había quedado viendo hacia la nada- ¿Mizuno? ¡Ami-chan! -gritó esta vez la chica de las coletas logrando sacarla de su trance.

\- ¿Sí? -reaccionó torpemente, ya que su libro se cayó de la mesa donde estaban trabajando-Disculpa tenía la mente en otra cosa... ¿terminaste los ejercicios de gramática? -Usagi le acercó su libreta para que los revisara y la cara de Ami volvió a una relativa normalidad ya que se puso seria- ¿Tsukino-san a esto le llamas escribir? -Usagi asintió

-Si-dijo mientras le daba una mordida al panecillo que su madre había dejado en la mesa ya que las tutorías se estaban organizando en casa de Usagi, Ami suspiró resignada- ¿está bien no? -

-Si pudiera entender lo que escribiste…-le respondió algo harta de esta situación-llevamos ya casi dos semanas con esto y no he visto el progreso que deberíamos-le informó Ami que tenía evidentes signos de estar harta-No te estas esforzando como deberías… y aun así te recompensan-esto último lo dijo sin pensar mientras comenzaba a guardar sus útiles.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Y ¿Por qué guardas tus cosas? -preguntó Usagi sorprendida mientras veía a Ami ponerse de pie- ¡Todavía falta una hora para que te vayas! -Ami se detuvo en el pasillo para luego mirarla.

\- ¿En verdad estas poniendo el empeño para respaldar esas palabras? -dijo mientras salía de la casa de los Tsukino.

-Pero…-Usagi ya iba tras ella…

\- ¡Espera Usagi-chan! -era Luna quien le llamaba desde las escaleras- ¡no vayas tras de ella! -

\- ¿Eh, pero por qué? -la chica estaba extrañada- ¿Qué acaso dudas de ella y de su capacidad de enseñanza? -

-No de eso no tengo duda, más bien de la que tiene ganas de aprender es de quien dudo-dijo sin pelos en la lengua, cosa que hirió el orgullo de su amiga humana-desde que Ami ha estado viniendo he sentido una energía de ella, una que me perturba…-

\- ¿Energía?, ¿crees que sea una de los enemigos? -preguntó- ¡de ser así, tenemos que vigilarla! -Luna se sorprendió

\- ¡Vaya Usagi eso es lo más sensato que has dicho desde la última pelea! -

 _ **Hace unos días…**_

Usagi estuvo en un régimen de entrenamiento con Luna y Tony Stark, quien se preocupó mucho por esta niña, ya que el sentía que esta chica debía estar bajo su enseñanza- ¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora trata con esto!-le arrojó unos discos dron a la chica, quien al ver que estos venían a gran velocidad se quedó de piedra-¡VAMOS!-la sorpresa fue para Stark quien vio como con su tiara lograba destruir cada uno de ellos, Iron Man aterrizó a su lado mientras la máscara de éste se levantaba para dejar ver el rostro de su mentor-eso fue muy bueno… pero necesitas ser más rápida ya que el enemigo los puede lanzar mucho más rápido y con alguna sorpresa-explicaba-¿es el único ataque que tienes?-

Luna fue la que se adelantó a contestar-lamentablemente sí, pero quizás con el tiempo desarrolle algún otro ataque-Tony se puso a meditar sobre eso.

-Si me dan unos días quizás pueda agregar algo de mi tecnología a este lugar-señaló la habitación secreta que había en el centro de videojuegos Crows- ¿JARVIS? -

 _\- ¿Si señor? -_

-Estudia por favor las dimensiones de la habitación y compáralas con las habitaciones de la mansión y de la torre-le requería a la inteligencia artificial

- _¿Tiene algo en mente señor? -_

-Sí, pero necesito ideas-Tony miró a la gatita Luna- ¿te molesta que redecore este lugar? -

-Haga lo que considere mejor, pero no creo que su tecnología pueda hacer la diferencia con la tecnología que tengo disponible…-dijo confiada Luna a lo que Tony sonrió de igual forma.

Usagi caminaba junto con Luna por el distrito comercial cuando llegaron al famoso centro de entretenimiento "Crown" en donde un chico de cabello desordenado, pero con buena actitud atendía el lugar.

\- ¡Hola Usagi! -saludo el chico con una sonrisa, a lo que Usagi comenzó a sonrojarse ya que este chico le gustaba desde que comenzó a trabajar ahí desde hacía un año.

\- ¡Ho-hola Motoki! -dijo un poco nerviosa- ¿Cómo estás? -

\- ¡Muy bien! -Motoki notó que Usagi cargaba en su hombro a Luna- ¿¡Vaya así que tú eres la dueña de esta hermosa gatita!?-Usagi se extrañó-ha estado viniendo aquí desde hace ya varios días y parecía estar muy atenta a este lugar-dijo intrigado.

\- ¡Pero qué cosas dices Motoki, quizás la confundes con otro gato! -dijo bonachonamente

-No creo haber visto a otro gato con una marca de luna en la frente-mencionó-pero quizás tengas razón-

-Eso me parece lo más lógico-dijo una voz masculina detrás de Usagi a lo que la chica sonrió de inmediato, un hombre vestido casualmente con pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta de AC/DC negra apareció atrás, era Stark, quien saludo con tranquilidad con la mano mientras Pepper le acompañaba vestida con una blusa blanca algo escotada, una falda de mezclilla algo reveladora y unos lentes de sol estaban en su cabeza.

\- ¡Tony! -saludo emocionada Usagi- ¡Hola Pepper! -saludo Usagi a lo que la mujer le respondió con la misma sonrisa

\- ¿Cómo estas Usagi, te fue bien en la escuela hoy? -preguntó

-Bueno no es para decir que genial me fue, pero al menos no me dormí en clases-esa declaración dejo atónita a la mujer mientras Tony solo reía un poco.

\- ¡Je me recuerdas a mi cuando estaba en la escuela! -a Usagi se le llenaron los ojos de alegría-la diferencia es que a tu edad yo ya tenía una dos licenciaturas-eso fue un duro golpe a la autoestima de la niña quien bajo la cabeza decepcionada.

-Lo que Tony quiere decir es que debes ser más responsable y aplicarte -reconfortó Pepper mientras regañaba a Tony con la mirada-Bueno vayamos a "divertirnos"-

-Sí, vamos-dijo no muy convencida ya Usagi

\- ¡Ánimo te dejare cantar conmigo! -mencionó Tony, a lo que el grupo se dirigió a las cabinas de karaoke, todo esto pasaba frente a un atónito Motoki.

\- ¿Ese no era Iron Man? -dijo para sí mismo descartando eso de inmediato y volvió a sus actividades en el centro. Mientras el trio de héroes; (si porque Pepper es el soporte de Tony para muchas cosas) iba hacia la planta del sótano en donde estaban los karaokes, entraron a una cabina muy especial ya que esta tenía un dibujo de Luna, una vez cerrada la puerta esta desapareció dentro de esta; l sala era impresionante tanto que Luna se tuvo que tragar su orgullo y decir.

\- ¡Increíble tomo mis diseños y no solo los adapto! -dijo la gatita muy impresionada.

-Gracias pero JARVIS es quien debe tener el crédito-mencionó Tony mientras los sistemas se encendían junto con las luces revelando una habitación pintada en blanco con algunas pantallas y un centro de mando de avanzada tecnología, las pantallas mostraban varios puntos de la ciudad Tony se acercó a la consola y comenzó a mover algunos comandos en donde desplego la información que tenía, Usagi estaba impresionada, pero más por el hecho de que había un pequeño karaoke, una barra para bebidas, y una sección de realidad virtual para realizar entrenamientos pero teniendo en cuenta que la primer persona en darle estreno seria…

 _\- ¡Bienvenida al entrenamiento de los Vengadores señorita Tsukino! -le anunciaba la voz artificial de JARVIS-este sistema cuenta con varios niveles de entrenamiento además de diferentes situaciones a las que puede enfrentarse-Usagi no daba crédito a lo que estaba viviendo ya que frente a ella se estaba formando un dojo virtual en donde una mujer de cabello rubio, traje de color azul y rojo y una estrella dorada en el centro-Nivel del contrincante alto ¿preparada para el combate simulado? -_

\- ¿¡ESPERA QUÉ!?-Usagi no sabía que hacer ya que solamente se había colocado sobre aquella plataforma mientras JARVIS hacia un conteo en reversa

 _\- ¡3… 2… 1…! -Aquel holograma comenzó a levitar mientras de sus manos unos extraños rayos se formaron los comenzó a lanzar contra la jovencita, la cual hacia lo posible por esquivarlos._

-¡AYUDA!-gritó tratando de salir de la plataforma, fue cuando uno de los rayos explotó cerca de ella haciéndola caer de la plataforma.

 _\- ¡Fin de la simulación! -anunció JARVIS mientras aparecía una calificación del entrenamiento, Usagi quien había caído se levantó con dolor. - ¿se encuentra bien señorita Tsukino? -_

 _-No me sentía tan adolorida desde que el profesor de educación física nos puso a hacer ejercicios en barras…-_ dijo sobándose las pompis

\- ¿Qué te pareció el simulador de entrenamiento? -preguntó Tony con una sonrisa mientras ayudaba a Usagi a ponerse de pie-debo decir que esperaba que duraras menos de lo que duraste en ese nivel-dijo con una sonrisa-tienes potencial, solo debes creer en ti niña-le señaló-Luna va tener acceso al igual que tú a estas instalaciones ya sea por medio de la puerta principal o por una puerta trasera que da hacia un callejón, mientras este en Japón pueden llamarme cuando lo requieran-

-Señor Stark, tengo una duda-Usagi levantó su mano- ¿Cómo le hizo para construir todo esto debajo del centro de diversiones? -

-Bueno a decir verdad…-Tony sonreía mientras se dirigía a la barra para prepararse un trago

-Tony compró prácticamente todos los edificios de esta calle-mencionó Pepper al mostrar con una tableta los contratos-además de que Tony va crear aquí su línea de ropa por lo mismo es para tener una fachada-finalizó-no queremos levantar sospechas ya que este enemigo se ha estado dedicando a atacar algunas regiones del mundo-

\- ¿Qué información tienen? -preguntó Luna interesada al acercarse a Pepper quien aún no se acostumbraba a que un gato le hablara-lo siento, pero es que-Luna miró a Usagi-esta niña me preocupa-Pepper asintió mientras ambas veían como tanto Tony como Usagi se tomaban algunas selfies.

\- ¡Oigan! ¿porque no se nos unen? -Tony hizo un ademan con el brazo para que fueran, minutos después Usagi salía del Crown's para ir a su casa, fue cuando su teléfono sonó y vio que tenía unos cuatro mensajes de Ami Mizuno.

 _-Señorita Tsukino nuestra cita de hoy ¿puede ser atrasada una media hora? Tengo un asunto personal que entender y no poder llegar antes-eso decía el primer mensaje._

 _-Señorita Tsukino estoy en su domicilio esperando por usted ¿acaso no recibió mi mensaje previo? -ese segundo mensaje tenía unos diez minutos de haber sido enviado._

 _-Tsukino debido a su poco respeto hacia mí y mi tiempo, le informo que no seré más su tutor tenga una buena tarde-Usagi de inmediato llamo a Ami._

 _\- ¿Aló? -contestó de inmediato._

 _-Mizuno-san, perdoné que le llamé, pero no me había fijado que había puesto el teléfono en modalidad avión(mentira) y hasta ahora vi sus mensajes, ¿puede por favor reconsiderar su decisión? -suplicó-estoy dispuesta a lo que sea, pero no quiero ir a tomar un curso de estudios fuera de casa-_

 _\- ¿Tan egoísta eres? -murmuró para luego suspirar-está bien nos veremos mañana a las once de la mañana a las afueras del Instituto de Estudios Avanzados de Jyuban, sea puntual-_

 _\- ¿Mañana domingo tienes seminario? -_

-¡Tsukino!, tal vez no te has dado cuenta pero tu cuello depende de mí, así que harás lo que te digo o vele explicando a tu padre como es que saliste mal en un nuevo periodo de exámenes-amenazó Ami al otro lado de la línea-así que quiero que vayas a la hora que te indique ¿muy bien?, que tengas una buena tarde-dijo para después colgar la llamada, Usagi estaba cabizbaja ante las nulas opciones que tenía; mientras Ami caminaba con rumbo al parque donde un hombre que vestía un pants le miraba desde una banca, Ami se sentó a lado suyo.

\- ¿Todo bien " _champi"?_ -preguntó aquel sujeto de origen latino, Mizuno sacó su celular donde comenzó a reproducir una pelea, la de un hombre y una mujer-entonces aun tienes dudas de cómo te ganó ¿eh? -sonrió aquel hombre joven al pasar su mano sobre su cabello-te ganó con todas las de la ley _chamaca_ , te estabas enfrentando con alguien con muchos años de experiencia-

-Y aun así con los tuyos yo te gané-le respondió Ami con una sonrisa ambigua

-Ok eso si fue golpe bajo-sonrió el latino- ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? -

-Entrenar obviamente-dijo con decisión-Killer Frost no puede estar tanto tiempo sin pelear y menos por la revancha-

\- ¿ya te recuperaste? -el latino se veía preocupado por su amiga y al parecer pupila-en parte tu derrota fue por el hecho de que aun estabas lesionada y ahora tienes otra lesión más en tu espalda, deberías considerar una rehabilitación mucho más larga-pero el hombre no continuo ya que Ami había formado una pequeña estela de polvo polar-eso… eso es nuevo-

-Ricardo… ¿crees que soy un fenómeno? -le preguntó con algo de pesadez en su voz- ¿por esto que hago? -

-Tú ya sabes mi respuesta-le dijo al abrazarla con uno de sus brazos y mecerla un poco-me pareces alguien especial ¡solo falta que tú te lo creas!-le dijo al ponerse de pie-mira si quieres puedes darte una vuelta al gimnasio y evaluó tu estado-le sonrió-bueno _"champi"_ debo irme que debo entrenar, tengo una función el lunes-le sonrió mientras comenzaba a trotar-¡y una cosa más!, deberías dejar esa idea tuya de control, hay veces que es mejor que dejes que fluya ¿me entiendes?-le dijo Ricardo mientras se alejaba, esa extraña frase no la pudo entender Ami quien se quedó ahí un rato en sus pensamientos recordando aquel día en que todo cambió para ella.

Era un medio día de mayo y el calor se estaba dejando caer a plomo en Tokio, Ami estaba caminando pero su semblante no era el mejor ya que tuvo que detener su andar-este mareo es muy fuerte-se dijo mientras se acomodaba en un banca cercana para tratar de recuperarse un momento-creo que la gripe aún no se me ha ido del todo-comenzó a sentir calosfríos bastante fuertes, también su respiración se hizo agitada, al bajar su cabeza pudo sentir el aire que exhalaba era totalmente frio, Ami con esto decidió tomar rumbo hacia su hogar, definitivamente no se sentía en condiciones para nada más que descansar-esto no le va gustar a mi madre…-se dijo mientras caminaba con algo de dificultad, minutos después había llegado a su casa y sin importar donde quedara aventó su mochila en la sala y se dirigió a su cuarto donde encontró un suéter más grueso para sentir algo de calor luego al baño donde busco el medicamento que su madre le había prescrito para sus síntomas-esto es raro-se dijo a si misma-en si esta medicina es muy fuerte y aun así tuve una recaída ¿será por mi periodo?-buscó en el pequeño closet que tenían atrás del espejo de baño donde encontró una caja, Ami se dirigió a la cocina, al hacerlo encendió el termostato, al parecer tenía una fuerte fiebre de nuevo. Ya en la cocina, tomó un vaso de la alacena y abrió la llave-espero con esto se me pase, no quiero más…-de pronto el agua que estaba corriendo de la llave dejo de hacerlo, cuando escucho un crujido y un extraño sonido como de atasco-sorpresas… ¿¡PERO QUÉ!?-Ami estaba sorprendida, el vaso que estaba sosteniendo estaba congelado al igual que el agua de grifo, fue cuando notó que su otra mano estaba congelando parte del fregadero, de inmediato soltó todo asustada-¿¡OH NO PERO QUE ES ESTO!?-se alejó y al tocar la pared esta comenzó a congelarse, Ami lo notó ya que la superficie de la misma pared se hizo más lisa-¡tengo que salir de aquí!-la joven corrió hacia la puerta para ponerse a salvo, una vez afuera corrió son rumbo fijo -¿Qué me está pasando?-dijo al mirarse las manos algo más pálidas, no había corrido más de tres cuadras de su casa, había una zona de obras de mantenimientos de agua y drenaje, los trabajadores estaban tomando un descanso luego de haber excavado toda la mañana así que los tubos del sistema hidráulico estaban expuestos, colocaron los señalamientos de seguridad mientras la mayoría iba hacia un pequeño local de fideos ambulante que estaba ahí, Ami se acercaba sin saber que un fuerte chirrido se escuchó.

\- ¿Escucharon eso? -alertó uno de los trabajadores, mientras el grupo en efecto le daba la razón a su compañero, entonces vieron como una chica iba corriendo justo cuando la tubería principal se reventaba con una fuerte explosión liberando agua a muy alta presión.

\- ¡CUIDADO! -alertó otro de los trabajadores apenas para que todos esquivaran una de las grúas que había sido empujada por la presión del agua.

\- ¡RAPIDO CIERREN LA VÁLVULA PRINCIPAL! -ordenó el jefe de cuadrilla, unos trabajadores fueron hacia otro lado de la calle, mientras otro recordó a la chica que estaba pasando- ¡espera la presión es muy fuerte! -

\- ¡Pero había una chica pasando señor! -le reiteró

-Lo sé-respondió- ¿¡Qué pasa con ese cierre!?-al momento el agua había comenzado a dejar de fluir, a hacerlo la gente presente estaba impresionada de lo que estaban viendo, ya que una especie de burbuja se había formado- ¿Qué es eso? -algunas personas se acercaron para ver que dentro de esta burbuja había una persona, más en específico una chica y esta era Ami.

\- ¡OH POR DIOS ES UNA MUTANTE! -gritó una mujer adulta mientras abrazaba su bolso con miedo.

-¡LLAMEN A LA POLICIA!-gritó un hombre mayor-

-¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE!-dijo un estudiante de preparatoria al grabar esto con su teléfono; Ami no atendía como había logrado eso… menos la situación en la que estaba, miraba a la gente la cual le regresaba la mirada, pudo ver que había miedo, confusión, terror y sorpresa en sus rostros.

\- ¿Mutante? -bajo la cabeza y al hacerlo la burbuja desapareció cayendo al suelo mojando a Ami, quien trato de acercase, pero la gente se alejó de ella-Ayu…-

\- ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ FENOMENO! -gritó al parecer un residente, eso detonó la chispa de un sentimiento de miedo a lo desconocido... el sentimiento anti mutante…

\- ¡por favor no lo hagan! -pidió Ami cuando alguien le arrojó una lata de soda la cual no le pego ya que la pudo esquivar, de pronto más objetos le fueron lanzados, Ami tenía miedo- ¡DETENGANSE! -gritó al extender sus brazos y congelar el agua que estaba en el suelo haciendo que la gente se resbalara dándole suficiente tiempo para correr en dirección de vuelta a su casa.

Más tarde un auto se detenía frente a la casa de la familia Mizuno, era la doctora Mariko Mizuno bajaba muy preocupada, hacía rato que su hija le había llamado a su trabajo y luego había escuchado las noticias en la televisión, al llegar a la puerta vio que el pomo que estaba totalmente congelado, entro a la casa y notó que hacía mucho frío- ¿Ami? ¿hija estas aquí?-al llegar a la sala notó que las paredes estaba cubiertas de hielo, miró la cocina y notó el fregadero congelado-¡Ami!-corrió a la habitación de su hija la cual estaba sentada en un rincón de la misma totalmente asustada, traía guantes muy gruesos y cubría su rostro-Ami…- trató de acercase pero su hija no lo permitió-por favor hija déjame verte-le pidió a lo que su hija con temor accedió, se quitó la bufanda y los guantes dejando anonadada a su madre quien pudo ver que la piel de su hija había palidecido mucho, su rostro reflejo tristeza mientras unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos-NO TÚ, NO TÚ, NO TÚ ¡NO!-

Ami Mizuno salió de su estupor después de recordar lo que había pasado hacia casi un año-¿Por qué recordé eso?-pensó mientras cerraba el libro que traía y dio un vistazo alrededor en donde la gente del seminario caminaba de un lado a otro metido en sus asuntos, fue cuando una figura resaltó de entre ese mar-¿Usagi san?-Ami miró su reloj llevándose una sorpresa al ver que su "alumna" había llegado a tiempo, Usagi llegó corriendo agitada y sudando a lo que Ami le ofreció su bebida, a lo que la de las coletas tomó y bebió un gran trago.

-Gracias-Usagi pasó su brazo para limpiar su boca-creí que no llegaría a tiempo ya que el tren se detuvo de más-

-Me hubieses mandado mensaje para esperarte-le menciona Ami elocuente

-Me quede sin saldo también-dijo con un puchero algo que hizo reír a Ami-Ami tienes una linda sonrisa, tal vez deberías sonreír más-Ami no espero esa respuesta ya que volvió a su habitual seriedad-hace un clima agradable…-dijo con una sonrisa cuando un maullido se escuchó- ¡Ay si cierto! -Usagi sacó de su gran bolso a un gato negro o mejor dicho gata…- ¡perdona Luna! -la gata reprochó con un maullido.

\- ¡Qué lindo animal! -Ami acercó su mano mientras Luna le miraba, olisqueó su mano para luego aceptar su caricia

\- ¡le has caído bien! -Usagi sonreía mientras a lo lejos alguien observaba la situación.

-Señor todo va en marcha a lo planeado-informó un hombre de traje mientras observaba desde un lujoso auto.

 _-Gracias Happy-respondía Iron Man desde las alturas-mantente alerta-_

-Si señor-dijo cuándo una hermosa mujer de cabello corto y falda morada ajustada pasaba cerca del auto, algo que no pasó ajeno para Happy-fiuuu -Happy regreso a su trabajo de vigilancia, pero se llevó una desagradable sorpresa- ¿A dónde fueron? -

 _\- ¿A qué te refieres Happy? -Preguntó su jefe- te recuerdo que es una frecuencia abierta…-_ Happy bajo la cabeza con un suspiro de resignación

-Debiste quedarte en casa- se dijo a si mismo mientras las chicas habían cambiado sus planes yéndose de la explanada del edificio del seminario.

\- ¿Usagi-san? -preguntó Ami a la chica quien le llevaba a un lugar mucho más apartado- ¿de qué se trata todo esto? -Usagi sonrió

-Adelante Luna-fue lo único que dijo Usagi mientras la gata negra se posó en una barda y se acercó a Ami.

-Tenías razón Usagi-habló Luna con tranquilidad-esta chica irradia una energía muy similar a la tuya, pero también hay algo diferente-Ami no salía de su asombro

\- ¿¡La…la gata hablo!?-

-Si lo sé, a mí también me impacto-respondió con calma Usagi-pensé que era una mutante, pero no simplemente es una gata del espacio con una interesante historia-

\- ¿Tu una mutante Tsukino? -Ami bufó-no me hagas reír, no sabes lo que dices-desvió la mirada.

\- ¿Por qué eres así conmigo Ami? -preguntó ya harta Usagi-de un tiempo hacia acá te has enganchado conmigo ¿Qué te he hecho? -

\- ¿Qué has hecho? -Ami miró a Usagi con verdadero rencor-Tu simple hecho de vivir, tus amigos, tu familia… ¡Te envidio! -gritó al momento de hacerlo el piso bajo sus pies se congelo, Ami se dio cuenta de eso y con temor vio a Usagi quien se había sorprendido al igual que Luna.

-A-Ami tu…-Usagi no dio crédito a lo que su acompañante hizo- ¡tú eres una mutante! -le señaló con el dedo-eso me parece de lo más _"cool"_ -

Ami no espero jamás una respuesta así- ¿¡Eres tonta o te haces!?-

-No, de verdad para mi es lo más increíble que te puede pasar-dijo con una sonrisa en su cara Usagi-sé que tienen problemas, pero para mí eso es tener envidia, ¿tus poderes en que se basan? -preguntó con elocuencia, esto sorprendió a Luna.

-Hidro… piroquinesis-Ami vio la cara de su acompañante-puedo controlar el agua y sus diferentes estados, aunque… el hielo es el que mejor domino-dijo al crear una pequeña nube de nieve sobre ellas.

\- ¡Esto es tan refrescante e impresionante! -dijo con una sonrisa Usagi mientras daba un giro sobre el hielo-No puedo imaginar lo que harás cuando te transformes-

\- ¿Transformarme, a que te refieres? -Usagi cayó en cuenta que había metido la pata al decir eso. Luna simplemente suspiró- ¿Luna? -

-Tenías que… que ser tú-dijo resignada para dar un giro en el aire y hacer aparecer una pulsera con una piedra azul con un símbolo en ella, la cual floto hacia Ami-Acéptala por favor-Ami se la colocó, al hacerlo tuvo una visión de un pasado.

\- ¿Q-qué fue eso? -

-Tus memorias Ami-indicó Luna-pronto las recuperaras también junto a las demás. -

\- ¿Demás? -Usagi preguntó curiosa- ¿Hay más como nosotras? -

-Pues yo no quiero hacerlo-dijo tajante Ami-ya tengo muchos problemas con mi "estado" como para involucrarme en esto. -Ami dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

\- ¡Ami por favor! -Luna se colocó frente a ella-Te necesitamos, tus habilidades nos serian de mucha ayuda-Ami no dijo nada y simplemente avanzo.

\- ¿Saben que es lo más irónico del asunto? -miró al par de reojo-que siempre habrá alguien que necesite de mi para su provecho-

\- ¡Ami! -Luna iba a replicar de nuevo

\- ¡Luna ya basta! -Usagi le ordenó a su guía-deja que se vaya…-Luna no daba crédito a lo que Usagi decía-Si no podemos convencerla tampoco podemos obligarla-Luna de nuevo suspiró ya que su protegida por así llamarla tenía razón y no podía obligar a Ami quien se dirigió al edificio principal del seminario.

\- ¡Oh que sorpresa! -dijo uno de los directivos-Mizuno-san ¿Qué le trae en domingo? Si no mal recuerdo tú no tienes asignaturas el día de hoy. -

-Tenía un poco de tiempo libre y quise aprovecharlo-le respondió a tan amable hombre entrado en años.

-Ya veo está bien que te apliques en los estudios, pero-aclaró la voz-no dejes pasar tu vida, vívela al máximo para que cuando llegues a mi edad jejeje, tengas algo que recordar con alegría con tus amistades-

-Eso hare-respondió con una sonrisa forzada Ami

-Sabes, el día de hoy habrá una conferencia sobre "La tendencia mutante" la preside Henry Philip McCoy-dijo con un gran entusiasmo aquel hombre-deberías asistir y así te daría una idea más clara acerca de tu meta ¿no lo crees? -Ami lo pensó un momento, ya que conocía el nombre de aquel científico mutante así que decidió ir a la conferencia.

Mientras en una pequeña sala aledaña el famoso y aclamado Dr. Henry McCoy repasaba un poco sus notas para la conferencia misma, aquel hombre de aspecto simiesco y de pelaje azul vestía un elegante traje sastre, se acomodó las gafas mientras leía sus notas.

-Quizás aquí debería resumir un poco los últimos avances del mapa genómico mutante o ¿debería detallarlo más? -se debatida mientras alguien se acercó a su mesa, Henry no puso mucha atención a los detalles- ¿si, en que le puedo ayudar? -le dijo a la bella mujer de cabello corto y ceñido atuendo de falda morada.

\- ¡De muchas formas! -dijo aquella al momento de estirar su mano una esfera golpeó a McCoy quien cayó de rodillas- ¡ahora me ayudaras a juntar la energía de estas personas! -

-Como usted ordene…-dijo con una voz muy neutral casi sin espíritu propio el profesor.

Usagi caminaba sin rumbo fijo por aquel lugar, su día al parecer no había ido como lo planeado a pesar de que tuvo apoyo de su héroe favorito este tenía asuntos que atender, así que técnicamente estaba sola…

\- ¿Camarada Tsukino? -dijo un chico alto al que Usagi identificó con una sonrisa

\- ¡Ivan-kun! -el chico se acercó a ella con naturalidad- ¡Que sorpresa! -

-Vine a una conferencia, bueno no a darla más bien a verla ya que la da un viejo conocido mío-aclaro Iván-es muy linda tu gatita, ¿Cómo se llama?... ¡no me digas, déjame adivinar! -pidió Iván quien cerro un momento los ojos. _-Siento una extraña conexión con este animal…-pensó_ \- ¡Luna! -

-¡Wooow!, eso fue impresionante-aplaudió Usagi, aunque Luna no dejaba de ver a ese chico

 _-Sentí como si hubieran hurgando en mi mente-_ se dijo Luna a lo que Iván le dedicó una rápida mirada de desconfianza _\- ¿Quién eres tú? -_

\- ¡Hey mocoso! -dijo un tipo musculoso vestido como matón de mafia- ¡Si ya terminaste de ligar, deberíamos movernos! -se aproximaba con una mirada de pocos amigos cuando comenzó percibir algo, de pronto el suelo comenzó a vibrar- ¡Chico esto se va poner intenso! -

Iván vio con preocupación a Usagi quien no sabía que pasaba hasta que una multitud comenzó a salir despavorida- ¿Qué está pasando? -la gente gritaba y salía de ahí cuando el causante de todo este alboroto salía volando gracias a un chorro de agua de alguien más-

\- ¿¡Esa es Mizuno!?-dijo impresionado Iván al ver como alguien estaba manteniendo a su amigo "Bestia" a raya ya que al parecer este tenía ganas de sacarle las tripas.

-Algo no está bien con Henry-dijo el amigo de Iván- ¿Puedes percibir algo?

-Solo una clase de energía que le nubla la mente Logan, debemos detenerlo-dijo a lo que Logan no dudo mientras sacaba sus temibles garras de metal algo que Usagi expreso con un pequeño grito ahogado lleno de impresión.

-Espera… ¿Iván acaso eres un mutante como él? -Iván hizo una mueca

-Formo parte de un grupo de mutantes que lucha por la convivencia pacífica con los humanos…-

-Somos X-men en pocas palabras-abrevió Logan-y ahora si no te largas de aquí puede que salgas herida y yo no pienso hacerme responsable de eso. -le dijo con una sonrisa algo sádica, lo cual logró asustar a Usagi, a lo que Iván solo suspiró resignado.

\- ¿No hubiera sido más fácil pedirle que se retirara con amabilidad? -Iván reprochó al crear dos llamas de fuego en sus manos, a lo lejos Usagi veía todo lo que pasa.

\- ¡Usagi debes transformarte y ayudarles! -

\- ¿¡Que no viste las garras de esos sujetos!?-Usagi corría con pánico hacia la salida-a demás parece ser que tienen la situación bajo control, en ese momento vieron a Logan salir volando y estrellarse contra una de las paredes de cristal del edificio- ¿Ok y si llamo al señor Stark? -y así lo hizo

 _\- ¡Enseguida voy, ya me había preocupado que apagaras tu localizador! -_

 _-Este más bien…-por la expresión de la chica Tony dedujo que…_

 _-Olvidaste como encenderlo ¿no es así? -_

 _\- ¿No sería más fácil hacer una app para mi teléfono y ya? -Tony lo pensó un momento y quizás lo haga a futuro._

\- ¡Usagi hazme caso! -el gritó de Luna tuvo el efecto deseado ya que la chica fue hacia una parte del edificio que no estaba llena de gente para…

\- ¡POR EL PODER DEL PRISMA LUNAR!... ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN! -Usagi se transformó para ir al combate, justo a tiempo para lanzar su tiara y crear distancia entre McCoy y Ami quien ayudaba a Iván a ponerse de pie, el segundo presentaba una herida de consideración en la pierna izquierda con una marca de garras cortesía de su amigo.

\- ¡SEÑOR MCCOY DETENGASE! -suplicó Iván a lo que solo recibió un gruñido por parte de este, Iván trato de concentrarse, pero había algo que bloqueaba su poder psíquico-hay algo dentro de su mente que no le permite razonar-

-Si es así-dijo Logan apareciendo de nuevo a escena mientras sus heridas cerraban poco a poco-quizás se lo pueda sacar a golpes-

\- ¡Espera!, ¿Qué no es tu amigo? -preguntó Sailor Moon

\- ¿Y tú quién eres? - preguntó Logan con su característica amabilidad

-Yo… ¡YO SOY UNA SAILOR SCOUT QUE LUCHA POR EL AMOR Y LA JUSTICIA! -dijo con más seguridad- ¡SOY SAILOR MOON! -dijo, pero no pudo hacer su pose ya que Bestia se había lanzado al ataque, pero este fue detenido por Logan con sus garras.

\- ¡HANK REACCIONA DE UNA PUTA VEZ! -amenazó su amigo-NO ME VAYAS A OBLIGAR A DARTE EL TRATAMIENTO DE WOLVERINE O ¿QUIERES ESO? -la respuesta de su amigo fue apretar más el empuje- ¡DE ACUERDO HANK, ESTO TE VA DOLER MUCHO! -Logan le propinó una patada al estómago dejándole un espacio para cerrar una de sus garras y conectarle un buen golpe. - ¡SACALAS DE AQUÍ SPUTNIK! -

\- ¡Va monos de aquí! -ordenó el ruso a lo que las chicas no objetaron, Bestia logró rasgar la chaqueta de su amigo a lo que este decidió quitársela y dejar ver su cuerpo bien esculpido

\- ¡Sabes esa chaqueta me gustaba mucho! -dijo al preparar su ataque.

\- ¡Interesante! -dijo una voz masculina a lo que Bestia calmó su ataque y se arrodilló de inmediato- ¡Un mutante está peleando a la par contra un súbdito del Negaverso! -

-Este cuerpo es magnífico señor Jedaite-habló Bestia con una voz muy diferente a la que Logan conocía-pero el de ese sujeto es también impresionante-Jedaite sonrió complacido cuando el sonido de unas turbinas se dejó escuchar, en ese momento Iron Man entró de forma estrepitosa.

\- ¡Muy bien quietos! -dijo apuntando sus armas hacia Logan y McCoy- ¿Logan? ¿McCoy? ¿están bien? -Stark buscaba a Usagi, pero lo que paso después fue lo impensable. Sailor Moon, Sputnik y Ami iban por uno de los pasillos del instituto.

-Ese silencio no me gusta para nada-advirtió el ruso- ¿Usagi, que significa todo esto? -miró a la rubia de las grandes coletas.

\- ¿Usagi? -Ami se detuvo al ver a la chica- ¿Eres tú? -Sailor Moon no supo cómo reaccionar

-Ahí va mi identidad secreta…-bajo la cabeza decepcionada- ¿Cómo lo supiste? -

-Bueno es que soy un mutante con poderes psíquicos y pyrokenisis-explicó a demás tu voz es inconfundible-sonrió con algo de dolor que lo hizo doblegarse un poco.

-Tu herida-Ami lo ayudó a que se sentara en el suelo para examinarla-vas a necesitar puntos pero primero debemos desinfectarla, Ami busco algo alrededor y vio un bebedero con algo de concentración hizo salir el agua para hacerla flotar cerca de Iván-esto te va doler-el agua al hacer contacto hizo gritar a Iván un poco-tranquilo solo es un poco de agua-dijo mientras limpiaba a distancia la herida-lo malo es que no tengo con que cerrar la herida-Iván creo una llama de fuego en su mano-Sí que te va doler… Usagi sostenlo de los hombros con todas tus fuerzas-sin perder tiempo Iván se cauterizo la herida con un grito de dolor hasta que sus heridas cerraron. Sputnik sudaba mucho.

-Creo que jamás me acostumbrare a hacerme eso-dijo con una sonrisa forzada mientras Ami se levantaba

-Quiero vomitar-anunció Sailor Moon con signos de que iba en serio, eso rompió con la tensión haciendo que los otros dos sonrieran… la pared donde estaban explotó de pronto mandándolos a volar, Sailor Moon y Sputnik cayeron al suelo, pero Ami fue arrojada hacia la ventana- ¡OH NO AMI! -Sailor Moon veía como la chica caía al suelo lentamente, cerca de ahí estaba un estanque.

-Este es… ¿el fin? -se preguntó Ami a segundos de impactar el agua, cerró los ojos para luego tener un mar de recuerdos en especial de uno...-¡POR EL PODER DE MERCURIO!-exclamó-¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!-

 _ **Seminario para estudiantes sobresalientes**_

\- ¿Qué es este poder? -se preguntaba Ami mientras se miraba las manos-es mucho más del que pueda imaginar y siento que esta vez…-Ami miró hacia sus pies y notó que estaba de pie sobre el agua misma haciéndola sentir segura- tengo el control de mí misma-

\- ¡Increíble! -Sputnik no podía creer lo que estaba mirando

\- ¿Ami eres tú? -Sailor Moon también estaba sorprendida…

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_

 _ **HOLA SOY CHARLY MEIOU Y ANTES QUE EMPIECEN CON SUS RECLAMOS DEJENME DECIRLES… PERDONEN, PERO ESTUVE CON UN HIATUS DE CASI DOS MESES PERO TAMBIEN PENSANDO COMO CARAJOS HACER ESTE CAPITULO YA QUE LA AMI QUE QUERIA PLASMAR ES MUY DIFERENTE A LA QUE USTEDES CONOCEN O AMAN… TAMBIEN ESTE LAPSO DE HIATUS ME BLOQUEO PARA OTRAS IDEAS PERO AQUÍ ESTA EL RESULTADO DE UN TRABAJO BIEN ELABORADO… ASI QUE DE NUEVO UNA DISCULPA POR EL RETRASO PERO AQUÍ ANDAMOS! Y AHORA VAMOS A LA SECCION DONDE RESPONDO A MIS LECTORES!**_

 _ **Tarma Jones: Creo que tus respuestas han sido contestadas y de que forma! No?... por cierto solo te dare una pista "polos opuestos se atraen".**_

 _ **MexEmperorRamsesII: a que sencillo esta tu Nick… dilo al reves y dime como te queda la lengua! Oye gracias a ti por prestarme a Sputnik, va tener relevancia lo prometo**_

 _ **Malkav-Iztli: Tener a la mera mera capote del AMICHANISMO es un verdadero HONOR! siga leyendo y pongase comoda.**_

 _ **Guest alias Kiki: OTSSSS por Logan y ya sabes como soy!.**_

 _ **Elenmar: Gracias por tu comentario y veras como Ivan se va desenvolviendo jejejeje como le dije a Tarma arriba ahí esta la pista**_

 _ **Martha Kou: pues agarrate los calzones porque esta historia se va poner mas intensa!**_

 _ **Y esta fue su amada sección de respuestas al lector… volvemos al estudio!**_

 _ **BUENO ESTE FUE CHARLY MEIOU DANDO SEÑALES DE VIDA**_

 _ **BYE BYE…**_

-Mi nombre es Charles Xavier y es un gusto conocerte Ami Mizuno-dijo aquel hombre mayor en silla de ruedas mientras era escoltado por Ivan- También es un gusto conocerte Usagi Tsukino-

Tanto Ami como Usagi no salían del estupor al notar que podían escuchar la voz de aquel hombre en sus cabezas.

-Tenemos mucho de que hablar….-

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

 **SAILOR MERCURY**


	4. SAILOR MERCURY

_**Seminario para estudiantes sobresalientes**_

-Este es… ¿el fin? -se preguntó Ami a segundos de impactar el agua, cerró los ojos para luego tener un mar de recuerdos, en especial uno...-¡POR EL PODER DE MERCURIO!-exclamó-¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!-

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

 **SAILOR MERCURY**

Ami Mizuno no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo, miraba sus manos con suma atención las cuales estaban enfundadas en unos guantes blancos hasta los codos con decorados azules, también notó que su ropas habían sido cambiadas por un traje de marinero similar al de Sailor Moon solo que este era de un tono azul más claro; Ami notó que estaba parada en el agua-¡Increible!-murmuró mientras dio un paso al frente sin hundirse, luego un segundo y así siguió, cuando vio su reflejo en el agua su cabello castaño ligeramente más largo había cambiado a uno mucho más corto y de color azul, su piel había tomado ese tono blanco que había tomado aquel terrible día- _Quizás soy algo más que un simple fenómeno-_ pensó.

-¡Ami!-dijo Luna al acercarse corriendo-¡Me alegra que esté bien!-dijo agitada la gata-¡Tienes que volver a la pelea, te necesitan!-Luna dió un giro y un haz de luz se acercó a la chica, Ami tomó aquel objeto que se materializó era una especie de computadora portátil ultra pequeña fue cuando apretó uno de los aretes que traía ahora y un visor se formó en su rostro; comenzó a teclear información.

-Esto es increíble-dijo con una sonrisa-tengo acceso a la red mundial de satélites de varios países y organizaciones pero también puedo ver lo que esta pasando-Ami vio que en efecto Usagi e Iván estaban teniendo problemas contra Hank y Logan, además del hecho de que el señor Stark estaba teniendo problemas para mantener a Jedaite a raya-¡Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer!-

-¡Ami!-Luna detuvo a la chica quien le miró de reojo-¡Gracias!-Ami solo asintió con la cabeza y salió hacia el lugar del combate mientras ascendía con ayuda de un fuerte chorro de agua. Una vez ahí Mercury con ayuda de su visor detectó una presencia o mejor dicho a una persona que estaba debajo de un montón de escombros.

-Si alguien me escucha puede mover este gran bloque de concreto sobre de mi-era Tony Stark-mis reservas de energía están en los niveles bajos y apenas mantienen mis funciones básicas-explicó, Ami no tardó y con ayuda de sus poderes de congelación logró hacer caer un muro de concreto el cual cedió por el cambio en su estructura-¡Uff! ¡Estuve a poco de perder la cabeza!- mencionó Stark mientras se quitaba un poco el polvo que se le había acumulado en su traje-¿Y tú eres?-

-Soy la Sailor del conocimiento, Sailor Mercury-dijo con seriedad

-Pues para mi eres solo Ami Mizuno, amiga de Usagi Tsukino-fue cuando el grito de terror de la mencionada les hizo dejar de lado su plática, Stark cerró su casco y comenzó a analizar-Mierda, mis sistemas están dañados y su restauración tomará tiempo-

-No tenemos tanto-Mercury sacó su computadora y comenzó la búsqueda, a lo que Stark puso atención y quedó impresionado de la habilidad que Ami tenía con aquel dispositivo-¡Están en el lobby del edificio contiguo!-anunció, a lo que Stark tomó a la chica de improviso cargándola y salió volando hacia la dirección que había escuchado, Mercury sólo atino a gritar por la sorpresa y la velocidad.

Mientras la situación de Sputnik y Sailor Moon no era precisamente la mejor era tétrica ya que tenían al frente de ellos a dos de los mutantes más feroces que pudiesen encontrar, hablamos de Wolverine y Beast…

-¡Señor McCoy!-Sputnik protegía a Sailor Moon al colocarla detrás suyo-¡Logan!-ahora le daba atención a su compañero de campo-¡Reaccionen!-Sailor Moon sólo miraba como ambos mutantes los rodeaban provocando que tuvieran que estar espalda con espalda.

-Ivan… tengo miedo…-trago saliva la chica totalmente nerviosa

-Todo estará bien-dijo al formar una flamas en sus manos-solo procura no estorbar mucho por favor-Iván estaba muy tenso ya que sus heridas no le permitirían dar una buena batalla _-maldita sea-_ mencionó en ruso quien al estirar sus manos creo un circulo de fuego.

-Interesante poder…-Jedaite apareció sobre de ellos flotando junto a su sirviente-pero para poder controlar el fuego nadie como yo-al decir eso chasqueo su mano derecha y aquel circulo desapareció-Los he estado observando y debo decir que no creia que los de tu "clase" fueran a ser tan resistentes o utiles para nuestros propositos-sonrió-Sirviente haz que estos mutantes acaben con ellos-

-Si señor Jedaite-dijo aquella demonio con una reverencia y sonrisa en el rostro-¡YA ESCUCHARON!-dijo al tomar la joya que traia por collar-¡ACABEN CON ELLOS!-los mutantes estaba por asestar el golpe mortal cuando la temperatura del lugar comenzó a defender ya que se comenzó a formar hielo en las paredes

-¿¡Pero que diablos!?-espeto Jedaite sorprendido

-¡No tan rapido!-irrumpió Sailor Mercury junto con Iron Man.-¡No permitiré que nadie lastime a mis amigos!-declaro.

-Ami-chan-a lo que Usagi se sonrió e Iván contempló con un leve sonrojo ante la figura de la nueva guerrera de la Luna.

-¿¡Y tú quien eres!?-Pregunto iracunda la demonio mientras dejaba su forma humana y tomaba una forma más bestial.

-Soy una guerrera que lucha por el amor y el conocimiento. ¡Soy Sailor Mercury, y te castigaré en el nombre de Mercurio!-dijo al hacer una pose un tanto extraña.

 _-¡Jedaite!-_ alguien le hablaba telepáticamente al general _-¿Porque otra sailor guerrera ha despertado?-_ preguntaba Beryl mientras veia todo desde su palacio con ayuda de su bola de cristal.

-¡Su alteza permita que mande algunos de mis Doom-bots para que acaben con ellos!-ofreció Victor Von Doom hacia la reina del mal.

-¿Acaso dudas del poder de la Negafuerza?-dijo con una mirada amenazante a Doom quien tuvo que "agachar" la cabeza, siendo un golpe a su orgullo.

 _-Pagaras por esto insolente-_ penso en su mente al apretar sus guante de metal.

 _ **Seminario para estudiantes sobresalientes**_

El lugar estaba practicamente congelado por Sailor Mercury quien tenia una mirada seria contra Jedaite y sus demonio-¡ATAQUENLA!-ordenó el demonio a sus esclavos quienes fueron tras de Mercury.

-¿Cuánto le falta para estar en operaciones optimas?-preguntó Mercury a Stark.

-Necesito unos minutos más-indicó mientras observaba en su pantalla lecturas del estado de reinicio de sistemas.

-Tienes menos de sesenta segundos para eso-dijo al ir al ataque frontal, primero se centro en el profesor McCoy a quien logró inmovilizar con un ataque de hielo que le congelo las piernas haciendo su agarre los bastante grueso para evitar que escapara esto fue en cuestión de segundos antes de que Logan alias Wolverine le asestara un golpe con sus garras indestructibles.

-¡BURBUJAS DE MERCURIO!-cruzó sus brazos al recordar algo en su mente-¡ESTALLEN!-una burbuja del tamaño a una pelota de softball se formo frente a ella y al extender sus brazos esta exploto en cientos de miles de burbujas que crearon una niebla densa, lo cual aprovecho Mercury para planear algo ya que logró desubicar a todos o al menos a la mayoria; Logan movia su cabeza mientras arrugaba su nariz.

-¿Me buscabas?-dijo una figura en medio de la densa niebla quien no era menos que Mercury al acercarse a él y encararlo, logrando que Logan le gruñera como bestia furica-¡No se saldran con la suya!-dijo al hacer aparecer su visor y localizar a Jedaite y a su sirviente-¡AHORA SPUTNIK!-

Al momento de gritar eso el mutante ruso salto golpeando con fuerza al demonio con su poder de pyrokinesis seguido de un ataque psiquico logrando alejarle de Jedaite-¡SAILOR MOON HAZLO!-

-¡TIARA LUNAR… ACCIÓN!-exclamó al lanzar su disco de energía contra el demonio el cual fue cortado por la mitad.

-¿Se-señor Jedaite?-expreso incrédula mientras la parte superior de su cuerpo se separa del resto y se volvía polvo antes de desaparecer, Jedaite por su parte vio todo mientras la niebla se dispersaba dándose cuenta que estaba rodeado por nuestros héroes confirmando que había perdido está batalla contra sailor Moon por segunda vez; ya que incluso los mutantes a los que había controlado estaban noqueados.

-¡Malditas sailor scouts!-exclamó al dar un salto y flotar unos segundos-¡Esto no ha terminado, yo Jedaite juro que les mataré!-

-¡Aquí te estaremos esperando socio!-respondió Stark apuntando sus rayos hacia Jedaite quien desapareció en el aire justo las sirenas de los servicios de emergencia comenzaron a escucharse.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Sputnik mientras escuchaban a varios oficiales antimotines entrar.

-Aceptar que yo fui quién atacó este lugar-indicó McCoy al recuperar la conciencia llamando la atención de todos-¿Si no es molestia podrías de favor liberarme Iván?, Comienzo a sentir entumecimiento en mis piernas-

-¡Agh mierda!-Logan también se estaba recuperando-¿Qué me tome?-

-Reitero Logan no hay que preocuparse tanto por ti-dijo alegre el joven ruso- ¿pero que vamos a explicar a las autoridades?-al momento entraban varios oficiales los cuales rodearon a los involucrados.

-Yo me encargo-dijo Stark confiado al abrir su máscara.

 **Minutos más tarde...**

-Tuvimos una situación muy delicada, atacaron a nuestro amigo el señor McCoy-explicaba-usaron una droga muy eficiente para controlarlo había otros involucrados pero escaparon-informaba el famoso héroe a los medios de comunicación dando la versión "oficial" para no alarmar más a la población quien ya estaba haciendo sus especulaciones por las redes sociales y de más sitios de internet-también contamos con el apoyo de un equipo "especial"-

-Kenji Tsukino del Tokio Times-dijo aquel reportero al ponerse de pie-¿a que se refiere con equipo especial?, ¿acaso hay una especie de equipo de contingencia que usted esta creando?-

-Bueno no es que quiera decir que yo soy responsable de esto pero he tenido que ayudarles un poco-explicaba Stark.

-¿Y este grupo como se llama y quienes lo conforman?-preguntó de nuevo el reportero

-Esta formado por jovenes talentos que descatan en sus áreas-infomaba Stark como si no supiera bien que decir.

-Por jovenes se refiere a que son mujeres ¿no es asi?-prgeuntó una mujer a lo que Stark sonrió.

-Para no ofender a ciertos sectores y movimientos de equidad… si hay mas mujeres-asintió mientras daba un trago al agua que le habian proporcionado-y antes de que pregunten se hacen llamar Jóvenes Vengadores… de forma provisional claro-

-¿Alguna relación con Sailor V?-preguntó otro reportero

-¿Entonces los Vengadores tendrán más presencia en Japón y Asia?-

-¿Cómo cree que lo tomen los chinos?-

-Por ahora no puedo dar esa informacion y ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir a que me revisen si no tengo alguna costilla rota-se despedia de la conferencia de prensa mientras su jefe de seguridad impedia más preguntas, una vez fuera del ojo periodistico.

-Salio bien ¿no es asi señor Stark?-dijo Usagi ya en su faceta civil a lo que Tony le miró serio.

-Tendre que posponer mi regreso un poco más señorita Tsukino-le dijo-esto es más serio de lo que creia, Pepper les va llamar para tener una reunión-les dijo al equipo que formaban Usagi, Ami.

-¿a donde va?-preguntó Ami de forma tosca

-¿que no escuchaste? ire a que me revisen si no me he fracturado algo-dijo al quitarse su traje de combate, este en automático entro en el portaequipaje del auto, Tony subio al mismo con ayuda de Pepper.

-Chicas de verdad, vayan a descansar; Tony habla en serio al parecer hay mucho por trabajar-dijo la pareja del super héroe mientras subia al auto y este salió de ahi a gran velocidad, Pepper miró de reojo a las chicas con cierta preocupación-¿Qué tan grave es?-

-Bueno-suspiró Tony al acomodarse un poco en el asiento-depende a que te refieras…-

-Si es por ti eso no me extraña, pero la situación en la que estamos…-en ese momento entró una llamada en el teléfono de Peppers.-¿Si alo?-Tony entonces vió la expresion de Peppers quien de inmediato le dio el telefono.

-Dime Nick que esto es una llamada social y no una alarma apocalíptica-dijo con su conocido humor.

 _-Ahorrate el sarcasmo Stark y dime todo lo que sepas sobre las Sailor Scouts y el Negaverso…-_ informó del otro lado de la línea el siempre "carismático" Nicholas J. Fury a quien Stark sonrió con los dientes un tanto forzado al mirar a su novia quien sólo le encogió los hombros dándole a entender que era SU problema.

Ha pasado varias semanas desde el ataque al seminario y nuestras heroínas han pasado por algunos momentos interesantes como…

-¡No puedo creerlo!-exclamó Usagi al ver sus calificaciones de ese mes, Ami también estaba sorprendida.

-¡Si no lo veo no lo creo!-dijo la chica genio de la escuela.

-¿Tan sorprendente es ver a la camarada Tsukino con un promedio así de bueno?-Preguntó Iván mientras usaba unas muletas para poder desplazarse.

-Bueno es que yo…-Usago buscaba una forma amable para no echarse más tierra.

-¡Usagi no es muy buen estudiante!-mencionó Umino quien se acercó a ellos-pero cuando se esfuerza es increíble-agregó cuando Naru se llevó al chico chismoso jalandole una de las orejas.

 _-Oh my God!-_ exclamó una chica rubia de figura demasiado exhuberante para su edad- _that's a miracle... finally Tsukino uses her head for something more useful than be a decorative furniture-_

-Esa voz-Usagi crispo su oído cuando se giró noto a la rubia que era un poco más alta que ella-Miyuki…-dijo con mucha molestia.

 _-That's right I'm back-_ mencionó con una sonrisa-y vengo con muchas ganas de retomar el tiempo perdido…-dijo al estrechar a Usagi con su brazo.

-Oh no, no otra vez…-dijo Naru con preocupación, pero Iván se adelantó ya que con ayuda de sus poderes psíquicos supo las intenciones de Miyuki.

-Siento interrumpir pero Usagi quedó en almorzar con nosotros-dijo al rescatar a la mencionada, Miyuki noto entonces que el chico ruso no era tan mal parecido.

-Oh pero que modales los míos-dijo al cambiar su actitud hacia Ivan-Miyuki Anderson-se acercó a Iván para darle un beso en la mejilla, cosa que logró molestar a Ami quién congelo su bebida ante el uso de sus emociones.

-Ami por favor-Ivan le aviso con su telepatía-No…-Ami accedió y revirtió su acción con la misma velocidad para que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Bueno guapo cuando gustes podemos tú y yo "mejorar las relaciones americo-rusas-dijo pícaramente la rubia americana quién dio media vuelta y se fue por el pasillo siendo seguida por algunos de los varones del instituto.

-Pense que no regresaría hasta el año que viene-mencionó Umino-¿ Qué hará ahora señorita Tsukino?-Usagi suspiró para luego mirar a sus dos amigos, Iván y Ami quienes negaron con la cabeza

-Tsukino no, soy solo tú tutora y como tal no me pidas cosas que no excedan esos límites-indicó Ami al retirarse, Iván solo sonrió para reconfortar a la chica.

-Siempre habrá gente abusiva-explicó el ruso-depende de ti el como te afecte y como enfrentarlo-

-¡Claro lo dice quién tiene el poder… de su altura-apenas corrigió Usagi para luego ver a Iván irse en la misma dirección que Ami.

 _-Si te sirve de consuelo, quizás pueda hacer una excepción por ti y darle un buen susto a la "Barbie" girl-_ le dijo telepáticamente, Iván sonrió a Usagi quién asintió con la cabeza y se despidió.

-¿Oigan no les parece que Iván está muy interesado en Mizuno?-observó Naru al sacar eso en conversación mientras comían en el patio de la escuela-Además al parecer te has hecho amiga de Mizuno ¿no?.-

-Si que digas amiga amiga no, pero desde que comencé a estudiar junto a ella, he conocido mucho de ella y me parece que no es fría como muchos dicen que es, simplemente es… complicada pero eso sí es muy buena y noble-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices-Naru respondió para darle luego un mordisco a su almuerzo.

-¿Han visto las noticias últimamente?-Umino enseñó su tablet a las chicas-Estas vengadoras han vuelto a aparecer contra un enemigo desconocido esta vez fue en un centro comercial, hubo mutantes involucrados de nuevo.-

-¿Otra vez?-Naru tomó interes-ya es el segundo ataque contra ese grupo de personas-

-Asi es, ya varios grupos en favor de los mutantes han alzado la voz, desde el caso del doctor McCoy, se han comenzado a reportar ataques e incluso algunas desapariciones-informó Umino-para lo que los chinos están detrás de todo…-

-Esas desapariciones-se han dado cerca de un lugar en particular…-

-¿Hikawa?-preguntó Iván mientras caminaba a lado de Ami quien le veia con algo de recelo.

-Si, tenemos que investigar ese lugar lo más pronto posible-mencionó ella con sequedad fue cuando Iván le detuvo con una de sus muletas, Ami no le quiso mirar a la cara.

-No necesito de mis poderes psiquicos para notar que estas celosa ¿porque lo estas?-Ami suspiró, al parecer sus temores estaban siendo reales… sentia más que afecto por el ruso y eso fue desde la ultima batalla.

 **Distrito Comercial de Jyuban, hace unos dias…**

Ya habias pasado casi dos semanas desde la pelea en el Seminario y la situación estaba tranquila, Usagi y Ami habian comenzado a ser más cercanas y no solo por su labor como Sailor guerreras sino porque el tiempo en que estuvieron estudiando Ami sintió algo de remordimiento por como la había tratado, pero también comprendió que coincidieron sus estudios con su nueva labor de heroína.

-Ami ¿en verdad esta bien que salgamos?-preguntó Usagi algo extrañada-¿no deberíamos estar estudiando?-

 **(Deadpool escupe un café sobre el autor de esta historia y comienza reir a rienda suelta-¿En verdad dijo eso?-Deadpool ve la expresión de Charlie-¡OH! ¿Es en serio esto?...¡ DEJA ME RIO MÁS FUERTE!-Charlie saca una escopeta recortada la cual dispara sin remordimientos en la entre pierna de su ya huesped incómodo.**

 **-Dime Wade, ¿te esta dando risa ahora?-sonrie maleficamente, Deadpool solo hace un pulgar arriba, le vuelven a disparar-Es por si haces algún comentario a lo idiota-)**

-¡Bueno Tsukino a ti quien te entiende!-dijo Ami quien vestia un lindo overol junto a una camisa a azul de manga larga y una gorra del mismo color solo que con un logo de los cuatro fantásticos, Usagi por su parte vestía una falda blanca con una blusa a rayas rojas, ambas chicas se veían muy bien, más Ami o al menos eso era para Iván quién las veía acercarse a su lugar.

-Si quieres una cubeta puedes pedirme una… "camarada"-dijo burlona mente Logan a su compañero quién reaccionó sonrojado-¿Cual de ellas es?-

-¿Ta-tanto se me nota?-Logan soltó una carcajada que hizo tanto ruido que mucha gente le volteó a ver, eso llamo la atención de las chicas.

-¡Hola Logan-san!-Saludo Usagi con su característica despreocupación.-Camarada Ivan-dijo al alzar su mano.-¿Cómo va todo? Iván enseñó sus muletas.

-Finalmente llegaron unas a mí medida-Ivan se puso de pie con las mismas muletas-aun me cuesta moverme-

-¿Y la silla de ruedas?-Ami preguntó algo consternada.

-Me hace sentir como un viejo…-contesto Iván, a lo que Logan río un poco.

-Si gustas te rapo a calvo-enseño una de sus garras a lo que Usagi retrocedió un poco asustada-¿Que sucede niña?, ¿Acaso te mordió la lengua el gato?-

-Mejor dicho una gatita-respondió Luna al salir de la bolsa de Usagi.

-¿Acaso hablo?-Logan se quedó impresionado ante que un animal hablará-¡y yo creía haberlo visto todo!-Fue cuando una persona grito mientras su acompañante caía al suelo inconsciente de inmediato le ayudaron, era un hombre joven de traje llevaba gafas oscuras y un lujoso reloj de oro, varias personas lo rodearon cuando llegó un policía.

-Central solicito una ambulancia, tenemos a un civil desmayado en el distrito comercial 10-

 _-Aqui central tenemos problemas para enviar más ambulancias, tenemos varios casos de desmayo en toda la ciudad ya tuvimos que solicitar a varias comandancias de policía que auxilie en situaciones como está-_

-Enterado central-el oficial suspiró-¡Por favor para atrás denle espacio para que respire!-el oficial hizo una observación dando con Logan-¡Usted!-el oficial se acercó con autoridad pero el presencia de Logan lo intimidó al grado que su voz de entrecorto-¿Po-podria ayudarme a llevar a esta persona a mí dependencia?-Logan suspiró.

-Chicos si gustan pueden…-Logan notó que lo habían dejado, sonrió- Diviértete muchacho-susurro para luego ayudar al oficial-veamos cómo lo cargamos…-

Usagi, Ami e Ivan por los pasillos de aquel centro comercial, se sentía a gusto de ir con ellas pero en especial con una de ellas, Ami le miró de reojo pero regreso su mirada al aparador donde veían varios tableros de ajedrez-¡Wow!-Usagi dijo impresionada de lo elaborado de las piezas y también del precio-¿En serio hay gente que pagaría tanto por esto?-

-Bueno son hechas con marfil y joyas, son para gustos excéntricos-explicó Iván Dijo- para mí personalmente uno sencillo basta-

-¿Te gusta el ajedrez Koslov?-preguntó interesada Ami

-¡Es una forma de estimular la mente!-dijo con orgullo-y me ayuda con mis poderes para poder concentrarme-dijo mientras entraban y veian diferentes modelos de tableros y juegos de azar que también vendían en esa tienda, después de eso fueron por unos helados cuando se encontraron con un conocido de Ami.

-¡Mizuno que onda!-era un chico latino quien vestia un jersey de equipo de futbol de la liga mexicana, jeans y tenis blancos-¡que milagro que te dejes ver!-el chico se acerco al grupo-wow ¿quien es la linda _güerita?_ -preguntó con una sonrisa-Jose Ricardo Gonzalez-le besó la mano con delicadeza-a sus servicios-

-¡Richi tranquilo!-pidió Ami-o me vere en la necesidad de quemarte por cortesía de mi amigo Koslov-advirtió.

-¿Quemar?-Ricardo se sorprendió al ver a Ivan-¿también eres mutante?-preguntó interesado.

-¿Algun problema con eso?-Ivan respondió con brusquedad.

-¡Para nada _broder_ , de hecho a mi no me importa si eres mutante, vengador, negro, amarillo, morado, verde… bueno ahí si me espantaría-Ricardo sonreía-de hecho admiro a las personas con esas habilidades, algunos como peleadores llegan a controlar la energía que tenemos dentro y otros por simple designio de Dios o la naturaleza si no eres creyente-

-¿Ricardo y a que te dedicas, como sabes tanto de este tema?-preguntó Usagi

-Pues soy entrenador personal y conozco algo porque tengo la carrera universitaria trunca mas lo que me ha dicho Ami-confeso-Es mas Ami Mizuno fue un reto para lograr un controlar sus poderes-

-¿Ayudaste a la camarada Mizuno a controlar sus poderes?-se sorprendió Ivan

-A que se acostumbrara a ellos, fui testigo de cuando despertó sus poderes le busque y ofreci ayuda después de que volvió de la isla mutante ¿Genocha?-

-Genosha…-corrigió Ami con cierto recelo-la verdad Ricardo me entreno para controlar lo mejor posible mis poderes a que no me dominen-

-La clave es la respiración-indicó su abdomen-es para controlar las emociones, la emoción es energía depende de nosotros como canalizarla-explicaba con cierta nostalgia-lo malo es que es tan buena alumna que siento que no soy el indicado para enseñarle más-fue cuando el celular de Ricardo sonó y miró el mensaje-Bueno tengo que irme, me habla el jefe al parecer ya me agendo para una sesión-se levanto mientras se despedia de Ami con un abrazo- _Ten mucho cuidado flaca-_ se despidió de Usagi e Ivan alejándose de ahí.

-Ese hombre te quiere mucho, ¿es algo especial para ti?-

-Es como ese hermano mayor que te apoya en todo-explico-el ha pasado por mucho y por eso lo quiero porque ambos estamos solos aquí-

-¿Solos?-preguntó Usagi, cuando el sonido del centro comercial comenzó a dar un anuncio.

-¡Por inauguración la gran Relojeria Fina del Norte esta dando descuentos de locura!-anunciaba-¡hasta el 60% de descuento en toda la tienda!-el anuncio se repitió varias veces, entonces notaron que mucha gente traía bolsas de aquella tienda.

-¡Oigan vamos a ver!-sugirió Usagi, sus acompañantes no objetaron en poco tiempo llegaron a la tienda que estaba muy concurrida donde vieron diferentes relojes entre ellos uno en forma de gato negro-¡Miren se parece a Luna!-dijo Usagi con una gran sonrisa.

Ivan miraba un reloj de pulsera con brújula y varias funciones más-Que genial pieza…-una hermosa vendedora se acerco.

-Tiene un gusto peculiar joven pero eso no le quita que sea exquisito, ¿se lo quiere probar?-le ofrecio a lo que Iván no tuvo objeción y justo cuando estaban por colocarle aquel reloj.

Logan llego a tiempo para detener a la mujer sosteniéndola de la mano-¡Ni un solo paso más maldito demonio!-al decir eso con su otra mano saco sus filosas garras lo cual asusto a la gente que salió de la tienda-¡Son esos demonios que nos atacaron hace unos días!-informó, Sputnik de inmediato reacciono ya que había salido de la impresión.

-¡Impresionante!-dijo aquella mujer al desaparecer y colocarse en una distancia segura -¿Cómo has podido dar con nosotros?-al decir eso se transformo en una especie de elfo de piel morada.

-Su maldito aroma a muerte y putrefacción, lo reconocería en cualquier lugar y más cuando ayude a ese hombre-explicó Logan al aventar un reloj de oro y colocarse en posición de pelea, las chicas se transformaron -Iván se que no me haras caso pero esta vez hazlo ya que no estas en condiciones para pelear.. ¡largarte de una vez!-Ivan le miró de mala gana

-No tenias porque decirlo asi…-Ivan ya iba de salía cuando aquel demonio cerro la puerta por medio de su poder además de que los relojes comenzaron a sonar y a brillar-¡ESTE ES MI PODER EL PODER DEL TIEMPO!-dijo cuando noto que las Sailors y los mutantes estaban moviéndose lentamente, sonrió para ella misma-¡les acabare ahora!-fue en ese momento que la demonio salió volando fuera de la tienda por uno de los ventanales, el grupo de héroes se extrañaron ya que la demonio tenia heridas como de quemaduras.

-Ese maldito sujeto de espada de luz… salio de la nada…-se dijo cuando Ivan rodeo con ayuda de su pyrokinesis al demonio momento que aprovecho Sailor Moon atacar con su tiara.

-¡TIARA LUNAR, ACCION!-el ataque dio fin al demonio quien desaparecio-¡Que bie, fue rápido esto!-

-No puede ser tan fácil ¿o si Logan?-Sputink estaba alerta al igual que Mercury y Logan, fue cuando de sorpresa un cristal en forma de estaca volo hacia Sailor Moon quien fue rescatada por alguien quien la quitó de en medio.

-¡ME VENGARE!-gritó Jedaite quien salio de las sombras para desaparecer tele portándose, Sailor Moon no daba crédito de quien le había salvado.

-¡Eres tu de nuevo!-aquel sujetos en traje smoking y antifaz se puso de pie para luego ayudarla a hacer lo mismo.

-¿Estas bien?-le preguntó a Sailor Moon asintió, a lo que el desconocido se alejo de ahí rápidamente-Tuxedo Mask… gracias-dijo con una sonrisa melosa.

-¿¡Usagi estas bien!?-preguntó Ami fue cuando comenzaron a oir pasos de varios oficiales cuando fueron rodeados por estos.

-¡POLICIA RINDANSE!-gritó uno de ellos apuntando su arma, Sailor Moon alzo las manos pero noto que nadie se estaba moviendo, más un sonido de un pequeño motor eléctrico se dejo escuchar, un hombre calvo comenzó a vislumbrarse.

-Buenas tardes-saludo-Mi nombre es Charles Xavier y es un gusto conocerte Ami Mizuno-dijo aquel hombre en silla de ruedas mientras era escoltado por Ivan- También es un gusto conocerte Usagi Tsukino-

Tanto Ami como Usagi no salían del estupor al notar que podían escuchar la voz de aquel hombre en sus cabezas.

-Tenemos mucho de que hablar….-dijo con una amable sonrisa, para cuando la policía reacciono los sospechosos habían desaparecido…

 _CONTINUARÁ…_

 _HOLA SOY CHARLY MEIOU Y ANTES QUE EMPIECEN CON SUS RECLAMOS DEJENME DECIRLES… PERDONEN PERO AQUÍ ESTA EL RESULTADO DE UN TRABAJO BIEN ELABORADO… ASI QUE DE NUEVO UNA DISCULPA POR EL RETRASO PERO AQUÍ ANDAMOS! Y AHORA VAMOS A LA SECCION DONDE RESPONDO A MIS LECTORES!_

 _GregorioAbel: Bienvenido a bordo! Y que bueno que ya estas al corriente con este fic gracias tus comentarios me motivaste a quitarme la flojera! TE LO AGRADEZCO MUCHO!_

 _MexEmperosRamses II: te sorprenderas lo que he preparado para Sputink, estate al pendiente! Y gracias de nueva cuenta por cederme a Ivan y a Rick. SALUDOS!_

 _Martha Kou: Siempre es un gusto saber de ti y si prepare a esta Ami de distinta formula_

 _Teresa: Gracias como siempre y sin tu echada de porras pues simplemente no se podría!_

 _Tarma Jones: hermano siempre es bueno tenerte en los comentarios; tomare en cuenta tu propuesta!_

 _Malkav Iztli: si ya sabes como soy que no te extrañe mi chava! Que bueno que te guste esta Ami!_

 _Y gracias a los lectores anonimos que se pasean por aca, también los quiero y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!_

 **Templo Hikawa, tiempo actual…**

Una hermosa doncella estaba en posición de meditación frente una flama de fuego la cual estaba en una especie de chimenea central, de pronto la flama crece abruptamente haciendo que la doncella se estremesca y se levante de golpe preocupada.

-Algo terrible se acerca, es algo poderoso y maligno….-dijo aquella chica de ojos purpuras y largo cabello.

Mientras afuera del templo un sujeto de traje rojo y decorados en negro con armas en su cintura y un par de katanas en su espalda se paseaba en el bosque de Hikawa como si nada de pronto este sujeto mira al lector y se sonríe de verlos-¡JEJEJE HE VUELTO PERRAS!-dijo cuando la doncella aparece detrás de el en tono amenazante-esta detrás de mi ¿verdad?-

-¿¡Cuántas veces debo decirle que se largue de aquí!?-reclamó aquella doncella-¡Es una persona no grata aquí!-comenzó a golpear a Deadpool con su escoba.

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

 **REI**


	5. SAILOR MARS

**CAPÍTULO 5**

 **SAILOR MARS**

 **Escuela Secundaria Jyuban**

Umino, Naru, Usagi, Ivan y Ami estaban teniendo una conversación tranquila en el salón de los primeros tres ya que tanto Ivan como Ami iban a clases distintas, pero desde que estos últimos conocieron su secreto mutante hubo una química interesante entre ellos…

-Iván debo decir que eres un buen rival pero creo que tu defensa esta por caer-dijo Ami mientras miraba complacida la frustración de su "querido" amigo, Ami movió a su reina blanca frente al rey de Ivan-Jaque…-

-¡Impresionante!-Umino miraba sumamente impresionado la jugada que Ami había creado-desde que le quito a su reina Ivan tuvo que depender mucho de sus caballos y torres-explicaba el Otaku, Naru y Usagi veian con cierta apatía aquel juego.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto?-preguntó Naru hastiada del comportamiento de aquel chico que tenia por amigo.

-La información es una herramienta-explicó confiado

-Eso que dices-interrumpió Ivan sin dejar de prestar atención al juego-es muy superficial, es cierto que la información es una herramienta y esa misma puede transformarse para algo bueno o malo-

-La pregunta es ¿de verdad el mundo esta listo para toda la información que el universo puede dar?-secundo Ami quien analizaba como Ivan movia una de sus torres-aparte no todos están dispuestos a compartir esa información-

-¿Qué quieres decir Ami?-preguntó Usagi al darle una mordida a su emparedado.

-Es como la problemática mutante-explicó Ami al acomodar sus anteojos a lo que Ivan puso atención ahora en el rostro de Ami-¿Por qué algunos gobiernos se empeñan en erradicarlos o darles ciertos tratos "especiales", imagina que fuera para algo no muy legal ¿te imaginas que pasaría si algo asi se desencadenara?-

-Bueno quizás…-

-No solo los gobiernos esconden cosas, hay otras dependencias que están por encima de los mismos gobiernos y ocultan mas información que la que los gobiernos deben saber, solo por mantener la paz…-prosiguio Ivan al ver que Ami cambio a una jugada más defensiva, lo que hizo Ivan fue engañar a Ami con una abertura hacia su propio rey.-¿Estamos de acuerdo de que esto es un empate no es asi Mizuno?-

-Entonces la información es poder ¿no es asi?-entendia Naru pensante.

-En efecto Osaka-san, solo depende de esa persona el cómo usar ese poder-Ami suspiro-bueno entonces eso quiere decir que tu me invitaras un helado y yo una visita al museo-

-¡Esperen!-Usagi interrumpió sorprendida al oir como hablo Ami algo melosa-¿Ustedes dos están saliendo a mis espaldas?-eso de inmediato hizo sonrojar a los involucrados.

-Bueno no es que estemos saliendo juntos… juntos-explicó burdamente Ivan-es que…

-Simplemente vamos en la misma dirección al salir de clases…-

-¡Si están saliendo!-dijeron Naru, Usagi y Umino al mismo tiempo, iban a ser más cuestionados cuando el teléfono de Umino sono gracias a un mensaje el cual comenzó a leer con sumo interés ya que se había alejado un poco.

-¿Qué lees?-preguntó Usagi muy interesada a lo que el chico se sonrojo de tenerla muy cerca.

-Es… es una noticia que ando siguiendo desde hace días en la que ha habido desapariciones misteriosas en la zona de Hikawa-explicaba-al parecer la policía no tiene ninguna pista sobre el como la gente esta desapareciendo pero hasta ahora ya son quince personas entre ellas varios estudiantes de primaria-eso llamo la atención de Ami quien discretamente leyó la noticia lo más que pudo. Esa misma noticia la estaban leyendo todos en el cuartel de las sailors al cual tenían acceso Usagi y Ami y como invitados Ivan y Logan, este ultimo tuvo que ausentarse debido a un asunto personal y tuvo que dejar el país e ir a Madripoor.

-¿Y en cuanto tiempo crees que vuelva Wolverine?-preguntó Usagi desde una de las mesas mientras Ami usaba junto con Luna la consola principal donde comenzaron a investigar a los desaparecidos y los informes hasta ahora proporcionados.

-No lo se, hay veces que pueden ser días o semanas-dijo con una sonrisa-al menos no tendre mucha presión de su parte-dijo con cierto alivio

-¿Tan pesado es?-

-Te lo pondré asi Usagi-san, Logan tiene un esqueleto de adamantium dentro de su cuerpo y eso es mucho más ligero que su humor de viejo cascarrabias-eso hizo reir a Usagi a rienda suelta.

-Oigan-Luna se acercó-al menos podrían poner algo de atención ¿no creen?-fue cuando Ami se acerco a la mesa y activo el sistema de proyección.

-Fue una suerte que el señor Stark nos dejara muchas cosas utiles antes de regresar a Estados Unidos-dijo mientras mostraba una imagen satelital la cual tenia algo de interferencia-lo siento pero hay algo que interfiere con la señal-Ami busco la forma de limpiar la imagen de satélite, pero le era imposible.

-¿Esto es en vivo?-preguntó Usagi sorprendida cuando vieron a una persona para ser más especifico una mujer, caminaba por aquel pequeño bosque se detuvo y miro hacia el cielo como si supiera que le estaban vigilando, de pronto la imagen se perdió.

-¡He perdido la conexión del satélite!-dijo Ami al tratar de teclear algo en su terminal sin éxito alguno- he tratado de recalibrar la señal… esto es extraño-dijo al teclear-el satélite es operacional a su máxima capacidad pero le es imposible determinar la señal…-

-¿Qué?-Ivan se acerco y comprobaba lo dicho-¿has probado con diferentes espectros?-

-Hay mucha interferencia electromagnética…-de pronto ambos se vieron consternados

-¿Sera posible?-Ivan lo meditaba

-Es un sesenta por ciento positivo-contesto Ami, a lo que Usagi se quedo en silencio y con más dudas que nada

-Un portal a una dimensión oscura…-menciono Luna con preocupación-Habra que hacer un plan y estudiar la zona con mucho cuidado-

-¿Cómo lo podremos hacer?-preguntó Usagi los demás se miraron entre si…

 **Al día siguiente después de clases…**

 **-** ¿Con que este lugar es Hikawa?-Usagi se sorprendió de que este lugar existeria tan cerca de donde vivía-Es algo lúgubre ¿no crees?-

-Estoy percibiendo algo-Ivan colocó una de sus manos en su sien mientras extendía su otra mano-es como una fuerza fuera de lo común-explicaba cuando el graznar de unos cuervos les hizo sentir que no eran bienvenidos.

-¡No se tu pero creo que por hoy fue suficiente para mi!-Usagi dio media vuelta cuando tropezó con alguien en especifico una chica, muy linda por cierto…

En el suelo ambas chicas se vieron a la cara e inmediatamente Ivan les ayudo a levantarse, una vez reincorporadas la chica de cabello ébano miraba con detenimiento a Ivan, al parecer esto levanto sospechas a Ivan.

-Tu energía-mumuró la desconocida cuando miro a Ivan-es explosiva, ¿acaso puedes sentir las flamas?-le preguntó, cosa que incremento más las dudas sobre esta chica.-¿Qué es lo que buscas en Hikawa?-

-Tenemos algo que preguntarte-respondió el ruso-por cierto ella es Usagi y yo soy Ivan, ahora responde-fue cuando un ligero viento movia las hojas de los árboles.

-Si es por las desapariciones, debo decirte que estas no han ocurrido dentro del templo-informó la chica con seriedad-como miko principal también me preocupa porque esta afectando la reputación y honor del templo, el cual tiene ya casi dos siglos de existir.-

-¡Ivan por favor algo me dice que esto se va poner feo!-insistió Usagi a su acompañante-¡Vámonos!-

-Pero camarada esto solo ha comenzado a ponerse interesante-dijo cuando una pequeña aura roja se comenzó a formar en sus manos.

-¡Oh por Dios!-dijo una voz chillona en los alrededores-¡Pero si es el cachorro de Wolverine!-fue cuando unos ojos destellaron tras unos matorrales, Ivan en ese momento abrió los ojos asombrado.

-De entre todos los lugares de este mundo, ¿¡tenias que aparecer en Japón!?-dijo al ver al sujeto de traje rojo y negro el cual sostenía dos katanas en sus manos y una actitud despreocupada.

-¡Asi es Flamitas!, ¡Deadpool esta de vuelta en la escena!-dijo con una seguridad.

-¡Espera!-la chica se acerco a Ivan y lo sujeto por la camisa-¿¡Conoces a este sujeto!?-dijo con molestia.

-¡Ehm si lo conozco lamentablemente!-dijo con algo de nerviosismo

-¡Ese sujeto ha sido un dolor de cabeza desde que llego, me ha estado acosando todo el tiempo y ni si quiera al baño puedo ir sin temor a que salga de algún lado!-

-¿Has intentando las chimichangas?-pregunto Ivan

-¿Las qué?-respondió la chica

-mmm chimichangas-dijo Deadpool saboreando las mencionadas-solo que me da flojera ir por unas al barrio mexicano…-mencionó

-¡Ay pero si son tan ricas y puedes pedirlas a domicilio!-respondió Usagi.

-¡Si lo se pero mi teléfono no tiene cobertura aquí y solicitar roaming sale caro!-mencionó Deadpool-¡ademas Rei-sama no me quiso dar la clave del wifi!-

-¡Porque la red wifi es de uso privado!-dijo Rei colérica-¿¡Ves lo que tengo que sufrir!?-dijo con molestia ya que comenzaba a tener una ligera migraña-si por mi fuera lo quemaría vivo con el fuego sagrado-

-Ni molestes intentarlo, yo lo hice el año pasado y en menos de lo que unas palomitas están él ya había regresado y comiendo palomitas…-dijo resignado Iván-por cierto mucho gusto Rei-fue cuando Deadpool y Usagi comían unas palomitas de maíz.

-¿¡De donde diablos sacaste eso!?-preguntó Rei

-De tu despensa, y me sorprende que sean de las con mantequilla extra, ¿además que no es esta una comida no purificadora del alma?-

-¿¡PERO QUE CARAJOS!?-grita un chico que entra a la escena-¡WADE! ¿Quién TE DIJO QUE PODIAS MODIFICAR EL GUION?-

-¡Oh vamos! ¡si solo hice unos ligeros cambios!-minimizo Deadpool

-Los cuales hiciste con crayones y un dibujo tuyo sobre un unicornio…-Charlie suspira y saca un megáfono-¡Reharemos la escena como es debido! ... ¡MUY BIEN SILENCIO Y COMIENZA EN 3… 2… 1…!-

 **Reinicio de la escena antes de que cierto individuo la jodiera…**

 **-** ¿Con que este lugar es Hikawa?-Usagi se sorprendió de que este lugar existeria tan cerca de donde vivía-Es algo lúgubre ¿no crees?-

-Estoy percibiendo algo-Iván coloco una de sus manos en su sien mientras extendía su otra mano-es como una fuerza fuera de lo común-explicaba cuando el graznar de unos cuervos les hizo sentir que no eran bienvenidos.

-¡No se tu pero creo que por hoy fue suficiente para mi!-Usagi dio media vuelta cuando tropezó con alguien en especifico una chica, muy linda por cierto…

En el suelo ambas chicas se vieron a la cara e inmediatamente Ivan les ayudo a levantarse, una vez reincorporadas la chica de cabello ébano miraba con detenimiento a Iván, al parecer esto levanto sospechas a Iván.

-Tu energía-mumuro la desconocida cuando miro a Ivan-es explosiva, ¿acaso puedes sentir las flamas?-le preguntó cosa que incremento más las dudas sobre esta chica.-¿Qué es lo que buscas en Hikawa?-

-Tenemos algo que pregúntate-respondió el ruso-por cierto ella es Usagi y yo soy Ivan, ahora responde-fue cuando un ligero viento movia las hojas de los arboles.

-Me llamo Hino, Rei Hino y si es por las desapariciones… ¿Por qué tanto interés de su parte? –Pregunto la chica con seriedad y un semblante muy serio-como miko principal de este también me preocupa porque esta afectando con no solo con la reputación del templo, si no con la armonía en el.

-Bueno nuestro interés es…-

-¡Somos parte del Club de lo Paranormal!-respondió Usagi rápidamente-él es nuevo pero Ivan muy amablemente me quiere mostrar los métodos de investigación que usan en Rusia ¿Cómo dices sobre la bruja?

-¿Cuál bruja?

-Baibadanga… ¿o como se dice?-le dijo mientras le hacia un ademan con su mano y tocaba su oído

-Baba Yanga-respondió

 _-Chicos tengan cuidado, percibo algo extraño de esta chica-_ decia Luna desde el cuartel comunicándose por medio la frecuencia de radio especial- _Ivan síguele la corriente a Usagi…-_ el ruso obedeció

-La bruja de las piernas de palo Baba Yanga, es muy famosa en el folkor de mi país.-explicó Ivan confiado, Rei solo le miro seria.

-Supongo que dejarlos deambular por aquí no debe ser problema alguno pero si les llegara a pasar algo no me responsabilizo de lo que les pueda pasar, hay cosas mas terribles en este lugar-advirtió mientras se dirigía al templo seguida de cerca por un par de cuervos. Una vez lejos la sacerdotisa, Usagi e Ivan comenzaron a trazar su plan.

-Usagi san, deberas ir al templo y ver que no haya nada sospechoso, mientras yo estare en el bosque, si hay algo sospechoso o peligroso usemos el comunicador-explicaba el ruso con valor para que Usagi no estuviera tan nerviosa-Ami ya no debe tardar en llegar si podemos tener un avance…-

-Quedaras bien ante ella amigo-sonrió Usagi a lo que Iván se sonrojo.

-No se de que hablas.-desvió Ivan la mirada

-¡Claro!-dijo Usagi al dirigirse al templo-Jaque mate-guiño el ojo

-No es tan tonta como aparenta…-penso Ivan al caminar al bosque del templo una vez dentro se detuvo cuando escuchó algo…

- _Chichi chichi-_ era un susurro que comenzó a subir de intensidad, mientras en el templo Usagi no daba crédito al mismo ya que estaba en perfectas condiciones y tenia una atmosfera solemne, se acerco al árbol de los deseos y al lugar de oración.

Usagi entonces noto que de una de las habitaciones salía un destello rojo, se acerco con cuidado y con el mayor de los sigilos vio que la puerta estaba entreabierta y pudo ver a Rei sentada frente a un gran fuego en donde parecía recitar algo y de pronto una figura comenzó a dibujarse en el fuego mismo.

-¡Hechicero Supremo maestro!-hizo una reverencia ante la figura que se habia formado

-Siento que algo te inquieta aprendiz mia… ¿es por la energía que esta rodeando al templo?-

-Asi es maestro, además… hoy conoci a alguien que parece tener pyrokinesis, de él no tengo problemas pero la otra persona era una chica, su energía era diferente a la de muchas personas a las que han venido me atrevo a decir que es… indescriptible-detaballa Rei-¿recuerda los sueños que he tenido maestro?-el Hechicero Supremo asintió, Usagi miraba todo en completo silencio y sin saberlo alguien se acercaba.

-¿Puedo ayudarte jovencita?-dijo una voz madura que le ha hecho pegar un grito a Usagi e hizo que entrara de golpe a la habitación y que Rei cortara su nexo con aquel hombre misterioso.

-¿¡Abuelo se puede saber que esta pasando!?-exclamó Rei cuando se dio cuenta que Usagi estaba en el suelo bastante agitada, minutos después Usagi tomaba un té para reponerse del susto que le propino el abuelo de Rei.

-Hija, ¿es amiga tuya?-pregunto al beber su propio té-porque su uniforme es de otra escuela-

-Bueno yo…-Usagi estaba por hablar cuando unos disparos seguido de una enorme llamarada se aprecio cerca del lugar, a lo que Rei se levanto furiosa.

-¿Otra vez esta haciendo algo ese tipo?-dijo Rei al tomar su escoba e ir al bosque, Usagi entonces recordó que quizás esa explosión tuviera que ver con Sputnik.

-¡Rei san esperame!-Usagi se puso a la par de Rei y en poco tiempo llegaron a la zona donde se había dado aquella batalla donde varios arboles habían sido dañados, pero en medio de todo ese caos había dos hombres uno encapuchado y vistiendo un traje de expandes rojo y katanas mientras el otro era el acompañante de Usagi.

-¿Con que del club paranormal?-le miro con recelo Rei avanzo a donde peleaban los dos, Usagi apenada solo miraba a la distancia.

-¡YA BASTA!-grito con tanta fuerza que dejo eco en el lugar, mientras Sputnik se quitaba un poco de tierra de la cara y el encapuchado se arrodillaba ante Rei.

-¡Mi lady he encontrado a este sujeto merodeando!-Rei no dejo hablar al encapuchado ya que le propio una patada en la cara con tal fuerza que se escucho como se rompió el cuello, Usagi aterrada solo se quedo ahí con un grito ahogado.

-¿De verdad crees que eso lo va a detener?-Iván suspiro al acercarse al cuerpo inerte de su oponente-¿Wade, que carajos haces en Japón?-

-Dame un segundo y te digo-el cuerpo se levanto sin ningún problema-también te hago la pregunta a ti cachorro de Wolverine y disculpa que te de la espalda pero…-el cuerpo de Deadpool o mejor dicho su cabeza estaba completamente apuntando hacia atrás gracias a la patada de Rei-¿podrias por favor?-Deadpool señaló su cabeza a lo que Iván suspiro y con un movimiento muy bien estudiado regreso la cabeza de su "amigo" a la normalidad, este último hizo unos movimientos para ajustar mejor su cuello-¡wow! Si que eres bueno quitando los nudos de tensión-le dio un billete de diez dólares, se que es más de lo que cobras pero como no me diste final feliz… bueno tampoco eres mi tipo.-

-¿¡Por que sigue aun por aquí!?-reclamó Rei furiosa.

-Bueno tengo cuatro sencillas razones-menciono con su mano Deadpool-la primera no tengo a donde ir a Japón, de verdad mi único contacto en este país esta en la cárcel además el desgraciado me debe una como para sacarlo de la cárcel, dos me gusta la comida de aquí, es muy sana además de que las maquinas expendedoras tienen de todo-Deadpool saca un paquete de toallas femeninas, un abre latas y un paquete de bóxers-¡ni en Suburbia los encuentras por este precio!, tercero me cobran extra por llevar mis espadas en el avión y como soy algo tacaño… asi que básicamente es por eso.-

-Perdón-Usagi levanto la mano temerosa-usted dijo cuatro razones y solo ha dicho tres…-fue cuando Deadpool apareció a lado de Usagi.

-Cierto yo dije eso, ¡que chica tan lista!-le palmeó la cabeza-la cuarta es ella-señaló a Rei-estoy esperando a que sea legal…-

-¿Espera que?-Rei no pudo hacer mas que asquearse, Usagi se quedo callada e Iván simplemente golpeo su palma con su puño.

 _-¡Seras hijo de puta!-_ exclamó en ruso para mandar a volar con ayuda de su poder pyrokinectico a Deadpool el cual cayo sobre lo más alto de un árbol, Iván escupió asqueado-tardara en bajar pero debo decir que él no tiene nada que ver con las desapariciones pero si en otra clase de bajezas-Iván saco su teléfono y llamo a alguien en especial.

-Se que si no fuera necesario no te pediría esto pero… ¿podrias venir? Encontré una garrapata en mi cabeza…-fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar-Camarada Usagi vámonos, el dia de hoy no hemos encontrado nada y señorita Hino disculpe los daños vendré a reparar este lugar en cuanto pueda-Rei se sintió conforme ante la actitud del chico.

-Yo… bueno no se que decir solo lo siento, no queríamos hacerte pasar un mal trato-se excusó Usagi.

-Mira si con eso ese sujeto logra irse-señalo a Deadpool- o lo hace pensar dos veces antes de molestarme es bienvenido-los tres salian del templo con dirección a la calle contigua al mismo hasta una parada de autobuses-Bueno sobre eso de venir a reponer el daño, vengan este fin de semana y hablamos, ¿de acuerdo?-

Ami Mizuno iba corriendo lo mas rápido posible pero se le había hecho tarde debido al trafico de esa hora-lo más probable es que ambos ya se hayan ido-pensó Ami, cual fue su alegría al vernos en la parada con otra chica la cual vestia el traje típico del templo a la cual despedían con mucha naturalidad-¡Esperen chicos!-intento llamarles pero no pudo ya que un semáforo en rojo no le permitió el paso, solo pudo ver como sus amigos abordaban aquel autobús, Ami miro al conductor y al igual que ella en ese momento Rei tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-¡Ese tipo es…!-Ami tomo su pluma de transformación con fuerza

-¡Esta energía!-Rei se giro justo cuando las puertas del autobús se cerraban y vio al conductor, en ese momento el vehiculo comenzó a avanzar mientras su señal electrónica no decía nada solo destellaba en rojo-¡Usagi!-grito Rei ambas chicas fueron tras del autobús, dentro del mismo Ivan tuvo una fuerte jaqueca como si alguien intentara penetrar en su mente.

-¡Ivan-kun!-Usagi no sabia que hacer ya que su amigo estaba sufriendo un ataque de improviso

-¡Sal de aquí Usagi!-grito Iván-¡estas en peligro!-Iván sudaba copiosamente.

-Vaya asi que tu eres el que esta evitando que controle a esta chiquilla-dijo el conducto al ponerse de pie de su lugar y dejar que el vehiculo se condujera solo en dirección a una pared-es una lástima que tengas que ver esto-dijo con una sonrisa-o quizás no…-su mirada reflejaba maldad mientras el autobús cruzaba la pared por medio de un extraño portal que se había abierto.

-¡NO LE HARAS NADA!-gritó al atacarlo con una potente flama que hizo que su vista se hiciera borrosa, solo se escucho como un cristal se rompia y el grito de la chica, justo cuando el autobús se detenia Iván espero a su rival el cual ya se había recuperado.

-¡Maldito pagaras por tu osadía!-dijo furioso

-¡Bailemos perra!-Ivan sonreía como Wolverine mientras sus brazos se rodeaban por grandes llamaradas y comenzaba una pelea dentro del autobús.

Usagi sentía que todo le daba vueltas-¿Usagi? ¿Usagi?-su vista comenzó a recuperarse y pudo ver a Rei tratando de reanimarla.-¿estas bien?-

-¿Rei chan? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó al reincorporarse-¿Dónde estamos?-

-No lo se pero este lugar esta lleno de maldad, cada poro de mi cuerpo lo siente…-en ese momento escucharon un grito seguido de un destello.

Afuera en las calles de Tokio Ami se había quedado fuera de la entrada a esa "dimensión" donde sus amigos y esa sacerdotisa habían entrado, rápidamente llamo a Luna-¿Luna me escuchas?-

 _-Con algo de interferencia pero si adelante Ami, ¿Qué sucede?-_

-Encontré la anomalía que hace interferencia en esta zona, al parecer es la entrada a otra dimensión y… Usagi e Ivan están atrapados ahí, están con el enemigo…-

 _Si estas ahí quizás puedas servir de enlace con el comunicador de Usagi-Luna comenzó la comunicación con Usagi_

Dentro de aquella dimensión ambas chicas fueron hacia donde estuvo aquel resplandor fue cuando su comunicador comenzó a sonar- _¿Usagi?-_ la chica en cuestión tomo su teléfono y puso la video llamada- _¿Estas bien?-pregunto la gata._

-¡Quiero salir de aquí!-expreso asustada.

-¿Usagi tienes señal en este lugar?-pregunto Rei al aparecer en la pantalla, a lo que Luna simplemente se quedo inmóvil-¿Una gata?

-Es que mi amiga usa una aplicación que la hace ver asi-explico Usagi a lo que Rei simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-La tecnología es tan mal aprovechada a veces…-suspiro-¿Cómo va sacarnos de aquí?-

-Este…-

 _-Usagi no hay tiempo solo haz lo que Ami te indicará…-en la pantalla ahora aparecía una chica de lentes y cabello corto_

 _-Solo transfórmate y ya después veremos como le explicamos a ella lo que pasa-_

Usagi no estaba tan convencida pero un nuevo resplandor se dio junto a un grito _-¡Iván te necesita Usagi chan!-Ami sonaba preocupada._

-Rei lo que vas a ver va a ser grandioso-dijo Usagi confiada mientras alzaba su broche de transformación-¡POR EL PODER DEL PRISMA LUNAR!-

Al momento Ami recibió una señal junto a Luna, la primera con su pluma de transformación exclamó-¡POR EL PODER DE MERCURIO!-

-¡TRANSFORMACION!-exclamaron juntas

Luna por su parte triangulo la señal de Usagi para que Ami pudiera abrir un portal y cruzar a través de el, siendo observada por alguien en las alturas de los edificios cercanos a aquella desolada calle.

Rei estaba impresionada de lo que acababa de pasarle a Usagi la cual tenía una increíble y cálida aura, de pronto unos pasos se acercaron a ellas y pudieron ver que era Sailor Mercury.

-¡Usagi!-la chica de cabello azul se acerco a las dos-¿E Iván?-

-Él me arrojo fuera del autobús después ya no supe nada-bajo la mirada, Ami sonrió

-Tan propio de él-murmuro con una sonrisa-¿hacia donde debemos ir?-

-Detecto un aura maligna hacia esa dirección-Rei señalo hacia el frente-es quizás donde este tu amigo y quizás las demás personas desaparecidas, las tres chicas fueron hacia allá y vieron que había mucha gente, quizás unas veinte personas entre ellas varios niños los cuales tenias varios días de haber desaparecido.

-Rei quedate aquí-indico Sailor Moon-cuida que no les pase nada-Rei asintió mientras las sailors se alejaban a lo que parecía ser un gran salón el cual estaba levemente iluminado por unas antorchas, al seguir caminando pudieron notar el autobús, el cual presentaba severos daños y quemaduras.

-¡Hasta que finalmente nos volvemos a ver… Sailors Scouts!-dijo Jedaite al aparecer sobre el autobús-aun tengo presente lo que me hicieron pasar en el Seminario pero nos dieron algunas buenas ideas con respecto a los siervos que debemos utilizar…-al decir esto chasqueo sus dedos e Ivan apareció mientras un aura de fuego lo rodeaba-Los mutantes son unos seres muy superiores a los humanos y su energía nos dara lo que necesitamos, es una lastima que ustedes no podrán verlo en vida; ¡Matalas!-

Iván se abalanzo sobre de ellas-¡NEBLINA DE MERCURIO!-Mercury ataco con su técnica de distracción a lo que ambas aprovecharon para correr mientras Iván quedaba desorientado, de pronto la temperatura comenzó a bajar mucho.

-¿¡Mercury acaso estas haciendo esto tú!?-preguntó Sailor Moon con temblor en su voz por el frio

-Vaya que patética exhibición… si la ayuda de otros ustedes están desvalidas… patéticas mujeres-se mofo Jedaite-¡Tomen esto!-congelo los brazos y piernas de ambas

-¡AHH NO ME PUEDO MOVER!-exclamó Sailor Moon por su parte Mercury se concentro y convirtió su prisión en armas.

-¡Yo no soy ninguna mujer patética Jedaite y te lo he de demostrar!-dijo al ponerse en guardia lo que no dejo muy impresionado al General.

-Con que controlas el hielo, bueno va ser una lastima no poder saber quien es mejor en este arte ya que-Sputnik apareció atacando a Mercury con una bola de fuego-pero tengo cosas por hacer asi que te dejo con un amigo para jugar…-

-Iván…-Mercury retrocedió al ver la cara poseída de su amigo, Jedaite por su parte se acerco a una de las victimas que había secuestrado pero alguien se interpuso al sujetarlo de su brazo.

-¡No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima! ¿me oyes?-amenazo Rei justo cuando Jedaite sonreía.

-¿Y crees que te hare caso? ¿a ti una simple humana?-rió mientras congelaba su mano pero Rei ni se inmuto.

-No deberías jugar con fuego…-en ese momento Rei emitió un aura de color rojo que la envolvió en su totalidad y un símbolo apareció en su frente.

-¡El símbolo de Marte!-dijo Luna al aparecer de un portal dimensional y junto a ella venia un hombre de edad madura y aspecto mistico, Luna se giro hacia el hombre-nos ha hecho un enorme favor Hechicero Supremo-aquel hombre de traje llamativo y capa roja hizo una reverencia mientras llevaba su mano derecha al pecho.

-Permítanme darles una pequeña ayuda-dijo al mirar hacia Ivan-¡Que el escudo de los serafín proteja la mente de este humano!-al conjurar unas ruedas místicas surgieron de sus manos y estas volaron hacia Iván quien de inmediato cayo al suelo mientras se convulsionaba un poco, Strange miro como Ami se acercaba a Iván-Estara bien-le dijo con suavidad-estuvo peleando por esos sus ataques no eran tan precisos-eso reconfortó a Ami, Strange de improviso ataco a Jedaite quien se alejo para reagruparse.

-¡Rei no hay tiempo para explicarte solo di, "POR EL PODER DE MARTE TRANSFORMACIÓN"!-al decirle esto Luna le arrojaba una pluma roja a Rei la cual atrapó, al tener contacto con ella su mente tuvo una cascada de recuerdos de un castillo blanco en la Luna-estas visiones...-sin chistear levanto aquella pluma y exclamó-¡POR EL PODER DE MARTE TRANSFORMACIÓN!-de forma impresionante el cuerpo de Rei se vio en vuelta en llamas mientras sentía como esas mismas se volvían parte de ella- _¿Qué es esto? Siento como si mi mente se conectara con el cosmos-_ cerro sus ojos y una tiara cubrió su frente mientras su traje de sailor guerrera aparecia con vivos colores en rojo en la falda y hombreras, su cabello quien también estaba envuelto en las llamas se torno más brillante y sus ojos adquirieron un ligero color púrpura, en sus pies unos zapatos de tacon rojo aparecían y con una pose un poco "sexy" miraba amenazantemente a Jedaite-¡Soy la sailor que lucha por el amor y la pasión, Soy Sailor Mars!-dijo al hacer otra pose señalándolo-¡y te castigare en nombre de Marte!-

-¡Ja ya quiero ver eso!-dijo Jedaite al preparar un segundo ataque de hielo; Sailor Mars se concentro colocando su mano derecha frente a su cara donde una ofunda se formo.

-¡Que los demonios se dispersen!-conjuro con los ojos cerrados.

-¡MUERE!-grito Jedaite al lanzar su ataque.

-¿Qué no va a hacer algo?-exclamó Usagi a Strange que se veía inusualmente tranquilo, miro de reojo a Usagi y solo sonrió.

-No es necesario…-dijo al bajar sus manos y desaparecer sus conjuros.

-¡AKURYO TAISAN!-exclamó al colocar la misma ofunda frente a ella y logro contener el ataque para sorpresa de Jedaite, el cual se esfumo en una nube de vapor-¡SAILOR MOON!-Usagi tardó en reaccionar pero…

-¡TIARA LUNAR ACCION!-aquel ataque logró inmovilizar a Jedaite.

-¡Te atreviste a secuerstrar a gente inocente y manchaste el honor y reputación de mi templo!-decia Mars al caminar hacia Jedaite-¡no te lo perdonare!-las manos de Mars se envilvieron en fuego mientras tenia la mirada abajo-fuego de Marte… ¡ENCIENDETE!-extendio sus manos juntas en forma de pistola aquel ataque envolvió a Jedaite que este desapareció dejando solo la tiara de Sailor Moon en el suelo y al rojo vivo.

-¡Por fin esto termino!-exclamó Usagi mientras intentaba tomar su tiara todavía caliente-¡Eres increíble Rei-chan!-le dijo con una sonrisa la joven heroína-tu poder nos ayudara en nuestra batalla contra el Negaverso-

-¿Con que para esto tengo poderes?-dijo al ver a Strange, este se acerco Rei

-Cuando te conoci hacia unos meses tuve la sensación de que tienes un destino mucho mas grande del que crees-Strange tomo con sus lastimadas manos a la chica-Se que de ahora en adelante descubriras todo tu potencial-

-¿Ya no me vas a entrenar más?-aquel hombre negó con su cabeza-¿tu sabias quien era en realidad?-Strange afirmo con su cabeza nuevamente.

-Veras en este plano hay cosas que no son coincidencia, una de ellas fue que nos conociéramos esto era necesario para que tu potencial, tu verdadero potencial saliera-

Rei lo medito mientras miraba a Ami quien cuidaba de Ivan aun inconciente, miro a Usagi quien le miraba aun sonriente, Rei hizo una reverencia.

-Gracias maestro-dijo en respuesta

-¡OH VAYA ESO FUE HERMOSO!-dijo una voz que de inmediato crispo los nervios de Rei y en efecto era Deadpool desde lo alto de uno de los autobuses-¡Sabes esas poses tuyas son muy sugerentes!-dijo al acercarse y mostras las mismas fotos que dijo las cuales había tomado con su teléfono celular.

-Hmmm-Strange se tomo de la náriz-creo saber también porque el de tus perturbaciones estimada Sailor Mars…-dijo al crear un portal interdimensional y empujar a Deadpool con ayuda de sus poderes misticos.

-¿Y eso a donde lo fue a dejar?-pregunto Ami

-¿De verdad importa?-Strange solo se encogió de hombros-el tipo se las arreglara para volver-siempre lo hace…

Poco después la policía acordonaba la zona en donde un autobús con toda la gente que habia desaparecido estaba siendo atendida mientras en lo alto de un edificio una fuerte discusión se llevaba a cabo.

-¿¡Pero porque dices eso!?-Usagi no daba crédito a lo que Rei le decía.

-Yo no trabajo en equipo… y más si ustedes no son capaces de protegerse… estare mejor si lo hago por mi cuenta-decia con seguridad.

-Te equivocas ahí Hino-Ami encaro a Rei-yo pensaba como tú pero sin ellos no podría haber logrado…-

-¿Qué casi te mataran?-Rei sonrio un poco-Se supone que tu eres la genio… pero tampoco puedo confiar en ti…-

-¡Eres una…!-Ami iba a golpearla con una bola de agua

-¡Ami!-detuvo Ivan a su amiga-dejen que se vaya, es su decisión y debemos respetarla…-

-¡Vaya hasta que alguien dice algo coherente!-dijo Rei al dirigirse a la salida del techo

-Rei por favor al menos quedate con el comunicador-Rei tomo el teléfono especial el cual activo con su pulgar-gracias-Luna despidió a la chica.

-¿Por qué esa hostilidad?-se pregunto Usagi mientras la veian desaparecer, pisos más abajo Rei saco un dije donde vio la foto de una mujer idéntica a ella pero mayor.

-¿Este en verdad es mi destino?-dijo con una lágrima caer por su mejilla-¿acaso lo vida solo busca algo de mi?-

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **HOLA SOY CHARLIE MEIOU DANDOLE LA BIENVENIDA AL 2018 Y PUES TRAYENDO UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTA MI HISTORIA PRINCIPAL "ULTIMATE SAILOR MOON", YA HABIA DEJADO PASAR MUCHO TIEMPO DESDE LA ULTIMA ACTUALIZACION Y SI FUE DEMASIADO PERO LES EXPLICARE QUE ME HA PASADO EN ESTE LAPSO DE TIEMPO.**_

 _ **PRIMERO QUE NADA LO QUE MAS ME CAMBIO EN ESTE 2017 FUE LA PROMOCION DE PUESTO QUE TUVE Y EL EFECTO QUE TUVO FUE DEMASIADO PARA MI POBRE MENTE ENTONCES ME ENFOQUE SOLO EN MI TRABAJO Y MI HOBBIE QUE SON LOS VIDEOJUEGOS… PUBG ES MI VICIO ACTUAL Y PUES TAMBIEN POR ESO; PERO PRINCIPALMENTE FUE POR LA PROMOCION EN MI TRABAJO HASTA AHORA HA SIDO MUY DIFICIL Y PUES HAN SIDO MESES DE MUCHOS CAMBIOS Y HASTA AHORA QUE YA TENGO UN POCO DE MAS ORDEN EN MI VIDA NUEVA PUES DE NUEVO A TOMAR ESTE HOBBIE TAN HERMOSO QUE ES EL DE ESCRIBIR.**_

 _ **QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS MI LECTORES QUE ME HAN SEGUIDO HASTA AHORA Y PUES SE QUE SON MUCHOS AHORA QUE NO PUEDO NOMBRARLOS PERO EN LA SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACION LO HARE CON GANAS.**_

 _ **AHORA SI ME DESPIDO NO SIN ANTES DECIR…**_

 _ **Polo Norte, Punto D**_

Jedaite golpeaba con fuerza una de las paredes del castillo, jamás en todo este tiempo se sentía tan humillado hasta que unos pasos le hicieron compañía.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Neflyte?-dijo con brusquedad a su compañero vestido de igual forma que el pero de cabello castaño largo.

-La reina solicita una audiencia, quiere tratar el porque han despertado otras dos Sailor Guerreras-decia con cierta complacencia Neflyte mientras caminaba hacia otro lado, fue en ese momento que dos Doombots se acercaron junto a Doom.

-¿Con que estas haciendo el papel de perro guardian Doom?-le dijo burlonamente al líder Latveriano.

-El papel que estoy jugando es lo que mas debería preocuparte misero siervo-dijo tajantemente-te dire solo una cosa… quien osa meterse en mis planes pagara un alto precio, ahora avanza insecto-los cuatro tomaron camino hacia el salón principal en donde Beryl esperaba…

 _ **SOY CHARLIE MEIOU BYE BYE!**_


	6. REI

**Colegio para Señoritas T.A**

La presencia de Iván en la entrada de aquella escuela de alto prestigio y que además era solo para mujeres hacia que las estudiantes se le quedaran viendo con algo de curiosidad.

-¿Y él?, ¿Es novio de alguien?, ¿estara esperando a alguien?-es lo que "escuchaba" en la mente de las estudiantes-¡Que guapo!-dijo una chica de cabello castaño rojizo al verlo, esto solo logró que se ruborizara.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?-dijo Rei con cara seria fue en ese momento cuando hubo una fuerte exclamación por parte de sus demás compañeras.

-¡Es el novio de la señorita Hino!-dijo una de ellas

-¿No sabía que tuviera esos gustos tan interesantes?-dijo otra, entre todas se hizo un enorme murmullo que hizo sonrojar a la mencionada y a Iván.

-Yo…-suspiró-necesitamos hablar… a solas…-fue cuando Rei le extendió su brazo con su maletín escolar dejando extrañado al chico, Rei le hizo un ademan con el brazo para que siguiera la idea que tenia-¡Oh lo siento mucho!-dijo con una sonrisa boba al tomar el maletín y ofrecer su brazo, lo cual Rei tomo con gusto con una sonrisa forzada y la pareja tomo rumbo desconocido-Si Ami me ve haciendo esto…-murmuró

-Solo cállate y avanza-le respondió Rei, una vez dentro de un parque ella soltó al chico ruso y tomó sus pertenencias-¿De que se trata todo esto?-preguntó de mala gana y con sus brazos cruzados-Si vienes a tratar de convencerme de unirme a su equipo ahorra saliva-

-Quiero saber porque…-fue su única respueta-hasta ahora solo nos haz dado negativas pero no explicaciones, por eso quiero saber tus razones.-

-Mis poderes van más allá del entendimiento humano y no, no soy mutante-dijo con cierta tranquilidad-sin ofender-

-Para nada camarada, estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios pero aun asi no me es suficiente-volvia Iván a la carga

-¿Por qué no lees tu mi mente y olvidamos esto?-

-Por dos razones, una no es ético hacerlo sin tu permiso salvo sea necesario y segunda tu entrenamiento shinto y con el del Hechicero Supremo me lo han dificultado-confesó, a lo que Rei sonrió complacida.

-Me alegra oir tu honestidad…-

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

 **REI**

 **Hace cuatro días…**

Usagi caminaba junto a la ya oficial pareja Ami e Iván quien este ultimo cargaba el maletín de su ahora novia, el trio notó que había un fuerte dispositivo de seguridad en la ciudad pero más específicamente en la zona por donde se ubicaba la embajada de la Nacion de Symkaria.

Nación vecina de la siempre polémica Latveria con la cual ha tenido una historia muy singular, ya que ambas naciones han sobrevivido a las dos grandes guerras mundiales y juntas pudieron sobrellevar la Guerra Fría con la siempre latente amenaza de los soviéticos que por décadas trataron de intervenir a sus gobiernos e imponer su ideología, aunque el actual gobernante de Latveria, Victor Von Doom llegará a tomar el poder a finales de los 90 período en que la zona de los Balcanes se volviera un polvorín y decidiera aislar a su nación del mundo y que incluso tratase de invadir Symkaria, cosa que no logró debido a que Symkaria tiene algunnos tratados con paises de la OTAN lo cual dejaria en mala posición a Latveria, nación de carácter monárquico ha procurado mantener su neutralidad y pese a los malos manejos de algunos miembros de la realeza y que una organización separatista ha jurado eliminar a la realeza-relataba Umino al leer la información desde su tableta con una sonrisa.

-¿Y que es lo que exactamente van hacer en esta visita a Japón?-

-Bueno Symkaria es rica en recursos minerales y por el simple hecho de tener minerales raros-

-Por raros te refieres de carácter radioactivo o para la fabricación de tecnología ¿correcto?-interrumpió Ami con seriedad a lo que Umino asintió.

-Pero no solo eso, también tienen una de las producciones de diamantes más grandes de Europa Oriental, de hecho se rumora que entre las piedras que la familia real posee hay unas de carácter mistico o mágico-explicaba el chico Otaku-se rumora que tienen el poder para invocar a los no muertos-dijo con cautela esto ultimo.

 **Polo Norte, Punto D**

La Reina Beryl veía con su bola de cristal lo que estaba sucediendo en Japón-¡Neflyte!-al momento aquel general de cabello largo castaño apareció arrodillado frente a su reina-te he de encomendar una tarea muy importante, ya que al parecer nuestra estrategia de obtener la energía de los humanos y asi dominarlos ha tenido muchos contratiempos-al decir esto Beryl miraba con recelo a su general Jedaite quien estaba arrodillado en son de vergüenza-pero el cual también nos demostró que podemos formar un gran ejercito…-Beryl miró a Doom.

-El gen mutante o gen "x" es una alteración en el genoma del humano, actualmente la proporción de desarrollar una mutación es del 30% y se estima que en diez años esta sea el doble-explicaba con un holograma, el mayor numero de mutantes se concentra en Estados Unidos, Europa Oriental y Genosha… esta ultima es la nación utópica de los mutantes-explicó.

-Conquistarla será bastante fácil si usamos nuestras fuerzas-explicó un hombre de cabello castaño ondulado y porte un poco mas frágil.

-La mayoría de los mutantes que vive en Genosha están bajo la protección del mutante Magneto y lo que le puede parecer interesante es que hay mutantes con poderes que pueden rivalizar con el de sus siervos-dijo con respeto un tanto forzado para el mismo Von Doom, pero dejaba insatisfecha a Beryl.

-¿entonces qué propones humano?-preguntó Zoicite quien veía sin mucho gusto al emperador Latveriano

-El problema con ese plan de conquista es que lo están viendo de una manera demasiado directa y obstinada-mencionó un hombre de traje sastre con una sonrisa confiada quien parecía entrar como si fuera el dueño de aquel lúgubre castillo-pero con mi intervención quizás pueda que logremos hacerlo de una manera un poco más "elegante" o mejor dicho "políticamente correcto"-

-Te escucho…-

-Killgrave, Doctor Zebediah Killgrave-dijo con una ligera reverencia-pero usted su majestad puede llamarme Hombre Púrpura-dijo con una sonrisa.

 **Karaoke Crown's**

-Es muy probable que el enemigo se infiltre en esa fiesta-mencionaba Ami mientras pasaba unas imágenes de la embajada Symkariana.

-¿Alguna sugerencia Luna?-preguntó Iván a la felina.

-Tambiéyn debemos infiltrarnos en esa fiesta-dijo al mostrar la fotografía de una mujer-Ella es la princesa Syla heredera al trono y único miembro que puede y va a mostrar el tesoro-

-¿Por qué es tan importante hacer esta vigilancia?-preguntó Usagi con algo de hastio de que la reunión fuera tan aburrida.

-El cristal de Plata-fue la única respuesta que le dio Luna-es una gema con un poder increíble que va más allá de cualquier cosa que el ser humano pueda entender, su poder dependiendo de su portador puede hacer el bien…-

-O hacer el mal…-dijo una voz desde la entrada, sorprendiendo a todos con su presencia

-¿Hino-san?-Ami se veía impresionada

-¡Rei!-Usagi se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos-¡Que bueno que pudiste venir!-dijo con una sonrisa la de las coletas, pero la sacerdotisa de inmediato alejo sus manos.

-No mal interpretes esto Tsukino-decia al desviar la mirada hacia Luna-Luna me ha informado de la situación y he venido solo a tomar la información necesaria para hacer esto por mi cuenta-Usagi miró a Luna con sorpresa, la gata se acercó a Rei-también les he de dar otro chance para ver si tienen madera de un equipo verdadero-dijo con cierto resentimiento.

-Entonces van a necesitar esto-Luna al decir esto los celulares de las tres chicas zumbaron y en la pantalla de los mismas una nueva aplicación apareció- con esta nueva aplicación pueden tomar la apariencia de cualquier persona, ya sea en foto o prescencia física-explicó.

-¿Y que hay de mi?-preguntó Iván con cierta emoción de poder participar.

-¡JARVIS!-exclamó Luna a lo que el sistema de inteligencia artificial se hizo presente con su voz automatizada

-El señor Stark mando a hacer esto para usted-al momento un traje tipo smoking se hizo presente-según sus indicaciones este traje tiene un material idéntico al que usa la Antorcha Humana por lo que el usarlo con sus poderes no debe generar ningún inconveniente-

-Otra ventaja a nuestro favor es que la fiesta requiere el uso de mascaras-Luna al decir esto unos antifaces de distintos colores aparecieron-colóquenselos en el rostro-

Al hacer esto recibieron un escaneo de retina y una interfaz se activo-este es un sistema de avanzada Stark, cuenta con lo último en tecnología de espionaje, comunicación y análisis; su escáner señorita Mizuno fue la base para este sistema y el señor Stark está trabajando en una versión 2.0 del mismo-informó JARVIS.

-¡Entonces tenemos que prepararnos para la fiesta el dia de hoy!-Usagi dijo muy emocionada

-Deberias controlarte un poco más Usagi-

-¡Ah! ¡Logre que Rei-chan me llame por mi nombre!-dijo con jubilo Usagi a lo que Rei suspiró al caer en cuenta lo que había dicho, esto no paso desapercibido para Ivan.-¿Por cierto, es necesario que use eso?-preguntó no muy convencido Ivan.

 **Esa misma noche…**

 **Embajada de Symkaria**

La crema y nata de la clase alta de Tokio y de esa parte de Asia además de dos invitados de lujo para Symkaria, mientras en la entrada de la embajada Usagi, Ami e Iván tenían un poco de problemas para entrar ya que el guardia estaba dudando de la credibilidad de sus invitaciones y a pesar de que sus disfraces eran muy buenos.

-¿Disculpe hay algún problema?-dijo Rei quien venia vestida con un traje rojo que le hacia ver como una verdadera princesa y que hacia juego con el de sus compañeros de misión.

-¿Quién es usted?-preguntó toscamente el guardia a lo que Rei suspiró

-Rei Hino, y mi padre el Gobernador no va estar complacido con su actitud hacia invitados de su hija a esta fiesta-de inmediato el guardia los dejó pasar.

-Rei chan-susurro Usagi-no sabíamos que tu familia era importante en el gobierno-más que demostrar orgullo Rei bajo la mirada, cosa que notaron todos.

-Es mejor que nos centremos en la misión-una vez dentro de la embajada podían ver el glamur que había en las mesas finamente decoradas.

-Es aquí donde los cerdos luego deciden nuestros destinos-dijo en voz baja Ivan al ver el lujo excesivo que la clase política podía usar, mientras en algunas partes de su país apenas tenían lo necesario para sobrevivir.

-Deberias medir tu lenguaje joven-dijo un hombre de tez negra vestido con un elegante smoking y una fina piel de leopardo, descansaba sobre su hombro derecho, la sorpresa fue mayúscula para todos.

-¡Su-su alteza T'chala sama!-dijo Rei con una reverencia que fue imitada por Ami e Iván, pero Usagi se quedo ahí atónita hasta que Rei la obligó.

-Por favor eviten esa costumbre que me incomoda bastante-pidió de buena gana mientras dos mujeres muy hermosas se colocaban detrás de su rey.

-¿Son ellas su majestad?-preguntó una de ellas

-Si, lo son-respondió el soberano de Wakanda-Sailor Scouts sígannos de favor-otras dos mujeres aparecieron de la nada y escoltaban al grupo a donde el rey T'chala necesitaba hablar con ellas.

Fue en ese momento que hubo una gran exclamación por parte de los invitados lo que llamo la atención de todos.

-¿Victor Von Doom?-Iván sabia de quien se trataba y eso le daba mala espina, de inmediato algunos cuerpos de seguridad aparecieron y le apuntaron con sus armas.

-¿Se atreven a generar un problema internacional con Latveria japoneses?-amenazó sin levantar su manos mientras sus Doom bots levantaban las suyas.

-¡Bajen sus armas!-ordenó T'chala al caminar entre la gente-Quien esta generando tensión en este lugar eres tu Doom-dijo con decisión

-He sido legítimamente invitado más que nada porque he buscado limar las diferencias que hemos tenido Symkaria y Latveria.-indicaba Doom al cruzar sus manos

-Si en verdad has venido aquí para promover la paz y la buena voluntad has que la mitad de tu pequeña guardia deje no solo la embajada sino este país y entonces me comprometo a hacer de mediador en alguna de tus ideas políticas con Symkaria, pero de no hacerlo tú y tu sequito deberían irse por donde vinieron, ya que aquí en este lugar tu no tienes el mismo privilegio que en Estados Unidos-Doom tuvo un duelo de miradas con T'chala y con un solo botón en su guante se pudo escuchar como varios Doom bots despegaban y se iban de ahí-Gracias y disfruta de la fiesta Victor.-dijo T'chala mientras varios reporteros ahí presentes tomaban fotos e informaban de este hecho histórico.

En una de las habitaciones de la Embajada la Joven princesa Syla se veía al espejo con cierto nerviosismo y también algo de decepción ya que sus padres insistieron en que debía mostrar la tan afamada joya familiar, que quizás no es tan glamorosa como las riquezas de Inglaterra pero la leyenda que le rodea le ha hecho de una fama indiscutible.

-Siento que esta fiesta es mád para la joya que para mi-suspiró cuando una de sus asistentes entró de sorpresa-me has asustado Melanie-dijo con la mano en el pecho-¿sucede algo?-Melanie se acerco a la princesa y mirándola a los ojos.

-¡Ahora será mi esclava y me obedecerás!-dijo cuando sus ojos se tornaron rojos y un aura negra rodeo a ambas.

 **Minutos antes…**

-Entonces el Señor Stark le dijo sobre nosotras-confirmaba Usagi mientras devoraba varios canapés-¡Esto esta rico!-

T'chala sonreía ante tal espectáculo-¡Usagi! ¡compórtate a la altura de un evento como este!-

-Rei chan jamás había llegado a ser muy alta para algo como este evento-ante tal respuesta T'chala solo sonrio de pena y a Rei le salió una vena en la cabeza mientras trataba de no hace un numero tan grande.

-Rey T'chala ¿para que no ha querido llamar?-preguntó Ami, T'chala solicitó algo a su guardia que de inmediato les proporcionó.

-Darles información-les hizo entrega de un disco duro-este enemigo no solo se ha dedicado a atacar Tokio, desde hace meses ha ido aumentado el número de casos misteriosos en el mundo tanto Oriental como Occidente, siendo Nueva York uno de los focos rojos-

-Sailor V-respondió la chica genio-nuestra sinodal nos ha estado mencionando algo de ella además de que nuestra misión sigue en progreso.-

-¿Puedo saber cual es?-

-Proteger a la gente del enemigo-mencionó Rei con más calma

-Reunir a las demás scouts-mencionó Ami

-¿Acaso son más?-preguntó T'chala

-Es algo que no sabemos-respondió Ami-los recuerdos son muy confusos-

-Explica eso de los recuerdos-pidió el rey

-Según Luna nosotros somos la reencarnación de las guardianas de un reino en la Luna de hace milenios y que el mismo enemigo que logramos encerrar ha vuelto-Usagi dio un resumen bastante convincente y sorprendente, T'chala se quedo pensando lo que había escuchado.

-Sé que es algo sorprendente de escuchar su majestad pero es la verdad-mencionó Iván apoyando a sus amigas.

-Lo entiendo joven Ivanovich-le miró con tranquilidad-no necesita convencerme ya que en mi país tenemos la creencia de la reencarnación muy presente y es por eso que no me sorprende tanto-dijo al ponerse de pie-bueno tenemos que hacer acto de presencia ya que pronto la princesa hará el acto principal y no podemos perdérnoslo-T'chala se encaminó hacia la puerta-y por favor disfruten de la velada y también estén alerta-dijo al salir junto a su escolta, hubo un silencio entre todos hasta que Usagi tiró jugo sobre su hermoso vestido rosa.

-¡OH NO!-dijo inquieta-debo buscar con que secar eso-de prisa salió en busca del sanitario, sus acompañantes solo sonrieron.

-Ahora que hay algo de calma puedo decir que el Rey T'chala nos esta diciendo que el enemigo esta aquí-mencionó Ami con su clásica mente analítica.

-¿Pudiste leer su mente?-preguntó Rei a Iván

-Me dejo ver lo que necesitábamos, Logan me ha dicho que T'chala esta bendecido por el espíritu de la Pantera y ciertos trucos de la mente no le afectan-explicaba Ivan-la información que nos ha dejado es valida, no hay que dudar de otro Vengador-

-¿T'chala es un Vengador?-preguntó Rei sorprendida-sabia que se juntaba con ellos en ciertos momentos, pero ser un miembro oficial…-

-Yo tengo otra pregunta-Iván se puso frente a ella-¿porque te da pena hablar de tu padre?-Rei suspiró.

-No es asunto tuyo…-Iván movioó su cabeza intentando entrar a la mente de Rei ya que la hostilidad y su necedad de no hacer equipo salvo por esta ocasión le molestaba y mucho, sin problemas entró a la mente de Rei donde pudo visualizar algunos recuerdos hasta que un símbolo mágico apareció frente a él.

 _-¡EN TU VIDA VUELVAS A HACER ESO!-_ dijo telepáticamente la sacerdotisa- _¡O SUFRIRAS MÁS QUE UNA MALDITA MIGRAÑA!-_ Iván sintió un fuerte punzada en la cabeza que lo hizo retroceder y colocar una de sus manos frente a su rostro, Rei le miraba con recelo-¡Es que no entiendo porque haces esto!-le recriminó fuertemente-¡Necesitamos de ti para…!-

-¿¡Para su propio beneficio!?-al momento de gritar Rei formó una llamarada en su mano a lo que Ami contesto colocándose entre ambos.

-¡Sino se calman ahora tendré que verme en la penosa necesidad de mandarlos al hospital por un caso de hipotermia!-amenazó mirando a ambos-Rei-san ¿A dónde vas?-Rei simplemente salió de ahí con cierto enojo y lagrimas en sus ojos cuando se cerró la puerta Ami encaro a su amigo-¿Qué fue todo eso?-

-Yo… pude ver el pasado de Rei-declaró Iván con un suspiro-la pobre ha pasado por mucho sufrimiento como tú-explicaba-debemos darle su tiempo ser la hija del gobernador de Tokio es muy difícil-eso sorprendió a Ami.

-¿Qué le habrá hecho para que sea asi?-se preguntaba Ami a lo que Iván solo guardo silencio ya que vio a una mujer madura junto a una pequeña Rei mientras hurgaba en su mente.

En el salón principal Usagi se había desviado por no decir perdido ya que no pudo limpiar del todo su vestido y ante la resignación de no poder volver con sus amigas decidió quedarse a ver como la demás gente disfrutaba la velada.

-¡No es justo!-suspiró algo triste-Yo pensaba que con este vestido podría tener una noche de ensueño, Ami tiene a Iván y Rei… tiene salud ¿y yo?-

-¡Bueno eso quiere decir que mis probabilidades de que aceptes bailar conmigo son altas!-dijo un un joven hombre vestido en smoking y que traia un antifaz, veía a Usagi con una tierna sonrisa mientras le extendia la mano para que le acompañara en la siguiente pieza que la orquesta tocaría, Usagi fué guiada por aquel extraño hasta la pista de baile donde se vieron a los ojos-Tu eres Tuxedo Kamen ¿no es asi?-

-Es un secreto que podemos tener entre tu yo-dijo con esa sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de su pareja en ese momento ambos tuvieron una extraña visión de estar en un salón muy parecido a ese.

 _-Esta calidez que siento ¿Qué es?-_ pensaron al mismo tiempo al verse de nuevo a los ojos pero esta vez ambos pudieron ver dentro de cada uno, fue cuando la orquesta cambio de ritmo a uno un poco más rápido a lo que ambos comenzaron a bailar con fluidez. Aquel baile se volvió un espectáculo muy llamativo ya que sus movimientos se complementaban muy bien lo que los hacia destacar bastante de entre los demás.

-¡Que hermosa pareja!-dijeron algunos asistente-¿Quiénes serán?-

-Esa chica-dijo en ese momento un hombre de gafas y con credenciales de prensa-me da un aire a Usagi-dijo con una sonrisa-aunque siendo francos mi niña esta muy lejos si quiera de ser una mujer-al momento decidió tomar unas fotografías a la pareja.

Rei por su parte había decidido seguir con la misión e ir directamente a la habitación de la princesa Syla, al llegar ahí tuvo una extraña sensación ya que sintió un aura maligna asi que apresuro su paso pero una vez en la entrada de la habitación fue detenida por los guardias personales de la princesa.

-¡Lo siento pero no puede estar aquí!-le informó uno de ellos de forma tajante.

-Soy la hija del gobernador Hino y estoy aquí para invitar a la princesa a dar un paseo a la ciudad-dijo con una sonrisa muy amable; el otro guardia colocó su muñeca cerca de su boca mientras el que había interceptado a Rei, le miraba detenidamente cosa que incomodo a la misma- _Como odio que me vean asi y menos cuando noto sus ideas perversas… ¡al carajo!_ -suspiró mientras de improviso golpeó con una patada al guardia que le veía, aquel golpe fue quirúrgico ya que noqueo a su victima, el segundo guardia quizo desenfundar su arma pero Rei con un pase de su mano y con ayuda de sus poderes místicos hizo volar lejos el arma mientras con su otra mano apunto contra el guardia a quien hizo retroceder contra la pared-¡Olvida que me viste y duerme!-al decir eso el sujeto cayó inconsciente, Rei miró la puerta quien al colocar su mano sintió una punzada en su espalda algo le decía que esto iba ser más difícil de lo que podría imaginar asi que tomo su pergamino y se adentro en la oscura habitación.

Adentro encendió su ofunda con ayuda de su energía mística y sus sentidos agudizados le hicieron girar y esquivar a tiempo el ataque que la princesa Syla le propinó.

-¿¡Qué es lo que buscas!?-preguntó con una voz bastante distorsionada al momento un aura negra le rodeaba-¿¡acaso es esto!?-le mostró el cofre donde estaba la gema de la monarquía de Symkaria, Syla salió corriendo fuera de la habitación seguida por Rei quien de inmediato accionó su comunicador lanzando una alarma que fue de inmediato captada por sus compañeros; Iván y Ami quienes estaban un poco melosos en aquella habitación y que al recibir la alerta se levantaron rápidamente.

Usagi por su parte seguía bailando con aquel individuo e ignoraba por completo la llamada de alerta- _Tuxedo Kamen ¿Qué es esto que siento?-_

 _-¿Qué es esto siento como si…?-Tuxedo miró a Usagi_

 _-Te conociera…-pensaron, mientras ambos se acercaban cada vez uno del otro._

Syla irrumpió en el gran salón con gran estruendo.-¡AUN LADO!-rugió mientras empujaba a la gente que le estorbaba, incluso separo a Usagi y a su pareja, fue cuando Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury y Sputnik quien traia su traje de X-men y un antifaz negro para evitar ser descubierto.

-¡Detente ahí ser maligno!-espetó Mars a la princesa quien solo expulso su aura, la cual creó pánico en la gente quien comenzó a huir, exceptuando a algunos cuantos entre ellos T'chala quien de inmediato invocó su traje de Pantera negra y sus Dora Milaje se prepararon a su lado, Doom por su parte miraba aquella pelea y sin dudar dio media vuelta y se alejo de ahí siendo protegido por sus Doom-Bots.

-Que hagan lo que les plazca, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer-dijo mientras llegaba a un patio alterno donde simplemente despego y salió al cielo oscuro seguido de sus servidores, la pelea se había vuelto bastante dispareja para la princesa quien se veía rodeada por los héroes quienes no dudaron en mostrar sus poderes para intimidarle.

-¡Princesa si usted sigue ahí debe hacer que pare!-T'chala trataba de dialogar con Syla pero esa solo se limito a reír, Usagi quien era testigo se fue alejando lentamente pero Syla tuvo una idea y le atacó lanzándole un golpe de energía el cual mando a volar contra un ventanal a la chica.

-¡USAGI!-gritaron sus amigos pero la oportuna intervención de Tuxedo Kamen evitó una tragedia ya que saltó para salvar sujetándola de la mano y evitar una fuerte caída mientras él se detenia con su otra mano, pero poco a poco va perdiendo el agarre.

-¡Sailor Moon usa tu pluma!-gritó Luna a lo que Usagi obedeció apenas ya que Tuxedo Kamen había perdido su agarre.

-¡oh por dios!-gritó Tuxedo quien sujeto a Usagi por su parte invocó a su pluma de transformación y esta se convirtió en una enorme sombrilla que aminoro su caída…

 **(-¡Espera espera espera!-Deadpool detiene la escena como si fuese un DVD-¿Dónde carajos queda la lógica en esto? ¿Acaso vieron mucho Looney Tunes?-**

 **-Wade… asi lo pusieron en el manga y en el anime de Crystal-Charly Meiou le explica la situación**

 **-¡Son ma"##"$!-al decir esto un escudo vuela y noquea a Deadpool**

 **-¡Lenguaje!-grita Capitan America fuera de escena.**

 **-¡Gracias Cap!-toma el control remoto y pone play a la historia)**

Una vez a salvo ambos se vieron en especial Tuxedo Kamen-ahora fuiste tu quien me salvo… Sailor Moon-Usagi reaccionó sorprendia.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Por ahora hay cosas más importantes-dijo cuando se escucho los ruidos de la pelea dentro del salón de la embajada a lo cual ella comprendió.

-¡POR EL PODER DEL PRISMA LUNAR!-poco después Sailor Moon junto a Tuxedo Kamen aparecieron para ayudar en la batalla-¡RINDETE QUIEN QUIERA QUE SEAS!-Syla sonrió para desplegar un aura la cual se desprendió de su cuerpo el cual cayo inconsciente al suelo, aquella energía tomo forma humana en especifico de un hombre de rasgos finos y cabello castaño largo.

-Supongo que no es tan fácil engañarte… Sailor Moon-sonrió aquel desconocido que sostenía el cofre de la gema del reino-¡Pero eso ya no te ayudara ya que con este Cristal… el poderoso cristal de plata el Negaverso gobernara este planeta!-

-¡Identifícate!-Sputnik espetó a lo que el enemigo le sonrió.

-Les daré esa cortesía antes de que los asesine, ¡me llamo Neflyte y soy uno de los cuatro grandes generales del Negaverso!-dijo confiado

-¡No te permitiré que lleves a cabo tus planes!-Sailor Moon lanzo su tiara pero esta fue inefectiva-¡No puede ser!-

-¡BURBUJAS DE MERCURIO!-

-¡FUEGO DE MARTE!-ambos ataques fueron repelidos por aquel sujeto, T'chala junto a su guardia planearon un ataque junto a Sputnik donde lograron quitarle el cofre.

-¡Sailor Moon toma esto!-Luna hizo aparecer frente a Usagi un cetro-¡Exclama Curacion Lunar acción!-Sailor Moon tomó con decisión el cetro

-¡CURACION LUNAR!… ¡ACCIÓN!-aquel halo de poder fue contra Neflyte quien confiado estiro su mano pero este poder fue distinto ya que le producía dolor a tal grado que tuvo que retroceder.

-¡DE NUEVO SAILOR SCOUTS!-ordenó Pantera Negra

-¡BURBUJAS DE MERCURIO!-

-¡FUEGO DE MARTE!-

-¡CURACIÓN LUNAR!… ¡ACCIÓN!-además de un ataque pyrotécnico de Sputnik, pero ninguno fue efectivo ya que una gran barrera protegió a Neflyte quien estaba junto a otras dos personas.

-Fuiste un poco descuidado-dijo la voz profunda de un hombre de cabello rubio largo y amarrado en coleta junto a Jedaite.

-¡Zoisite!-se refería al ultimo con molestia-¿Por qué haz venido?-

-¿Y perderme de ver tu cara de frustración?-dijo con malicia

-¿Quién diablos eres?-pregunto Ivan con molestia ante la llegada de mas enemigos

-Me llamo Zoisite-miro a sus enemigos-nosotros seremos quienes obtengan el cristal de Plata-señalo el cofre.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!-exclamó T'chala que se lanzo a un ataque frontal el cual Kunzite esquivó apenas, más el segundo ataque por parte de Sputnik no, ya que le dio de lleno en el rostro con un puño de fuego.

-¡A que no esperabas eso!-le dijo cuando con un rápido movimiento lanzo una gran llamarada que replegó a los demás generales, Zoisite vio esto como una ofensa mayor y con un ataque psíquico que lanzó contra Sputnik quien se defendia con lo propio.-¡rápido tomen el cofre y salgan de aquí!-

Mercury contra su voluntad hizo caso y busco el cofre pero este lo tenia Tuxedo Kamen quien abrió el mismo y reia, se giró hacia los demás mostrando el contenido-¿Esto en verdad es lo que buscas?-los generales miraron con enojo la gema que no era mas que una figura de la princesa esculpida en diamante.

-¡Retirada!-ordenó Neflyte a lo que los generales se reunieron y desaparecieron.

-Ha terminado…-dijo T'chala al quitar su casco de su cabeza-por ahora dijo, Mercury fue a ver como se encontraba Sputnik ya que le sangraba la nariz.

-¡Tuxedo Mask!-Sailor Moon detuvo al enmascarado quien se giró.

-¿Tambiŕn buscas el cristal de plata?-preguntó Luna seriamente-de ser asi ¿para que?-

-Eso es lo que menos te debe importar, nos vemos después y gracias Sailor Moon-dijo al avanzar pero fue detenido por la Dora Milaje.

-¡Dejenlo ir!-ordenó su rey a lo que obedecieron ante la sorpresa de todos ya que parecía haber visto algo más que los demás no, Tuxedo Mask simplemente saltó por un balcón y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.-Por ahora tenemos un problemas que resolver de inmediato con la embajada para hablar sobre el problema que se avecina-

 _-Esta noche hubo un intento de robo en plena gala de la presentación de la gema de la familia real de Symkaria, aun no esta claro quien o quienes fueron los que perpetraron este atraco, pero el hecho de que usaron a la princesa Syra como medio para eso, otra fuentes apuntan a que fue un golpe perpetrado por Viktor Von Doom quien fue un invitado sorpresa a la gala, pero la teoría no tiene fundamentos ya que no hay ninguna pista que lo involucre, durante el incidente el Rey T'chala mejor conocido como Pantera negra se vio envuelto en el incidente junto a las heroínas locales las Sailor Scouts quienes al parecer son una rama secreta de los Vengadores ya que han aparecido junto a ellos…_

 **Escuela Secundaria Jyuban al dia siguiente**

Usagi y sus amigos veian la noticia por medio de la tableta de Umino quien abrió otra pestaña donde aparecia un encabezado con la foto de las Scouts, este decía ¿Quién es Sailor Moon? Por Kenji Tsukino, esto ultimo le saco una sonrisa a Usagi.

-Esto es increíble, ahora ya son tres guerreras más el mutante que les ayuda-decía emocionado Umino.

-¡No olvides al sujeto del antifaz!-agregó Naru

-¡Ese sujeto no hace nada!-reclamos Umino celoso

-Pero no le quita el hecho que es guapo-

-En eso tienes razón-secundo Usagi con una cara llena de amor, solo Ivan y Ami sonreían al tomarse de las manos.

 **Tiempo actual…**

-Hasta hora lo que he oído y visto-dijo T'chala al aparecer en el parque donde estaban Ivan y Rei dándoles una sorpresa-es solo temor de ser usada con fines egoístas… pero ¿acaso no es usted egoísta también?-

-¿Cómo dice?-se sorprendió Rei.

-Lo hable con las otras chicas y me contaron que su apellido es importante porque es el apellido de su padre, el señor gobernador, se que no tiene una buena relación con él-T'chala se puso frente a Rei-Señorita Hino se vienen tiempos difíciles yo he cometido el mismo error que usted al tratar de pelear por mi cuenta por defender a mi pueblo es una carga muy pesada la que lleva, permita que sus aliadas y amigas le ayuden con el mismo deje a un lado ese estigma que tiene por ser la hija del gobernador, constrúyase un legado propio y no el que su padre le ha relegado. Usted es especial y este mundo necesita de gente especial mas ahora que nunca-

-¿Rei chan?-Usagi y Ami hicieron acto de prescencia

-No nos importa quien eres por tu apellido sino por quien eres en verdad-dijo Ami-ademas tengo ganas de estudiar esos poderes tuyos-sonrió

-¿Aceptarías unírtenos?-Usagi le extendió su mano al igual que Ami, Rei tomó las manos de ambas.

-Pero no creas que recibire ordenes tuyas ¿Entendiste Usagi chan?-destacó Rei, a lo que T'chala sonrió al igual que Iván.

-Debes cuidarlas muchacho-T'chala colocó su mano en el hombro de Iván-y se que lo haras bien-

-Si lo hare.-Iván dijo con seriedad.

 **Latveria, Castillo Von Doom**

Doom estaba sentado en su trono mientras miraba complacido a Killgrave quien venia acompañado de alguien muy importante-Magneto… tenemos mucho por hacer…-digo al sonreir por debajo de su mascara.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **HOLA SOY CHARLIE MEIOU DANDOLES UNA ENTREGA MÁS DE ESTA FABULOSA HISTORIA QUE SI BIEN NO SE ACTUALIZA SEGUIDO LO HACE CON CALIDAD (SI SEÑOR) DESPUÉS DE MUCHO DEBATIR QUE PERSONAJE DE MARVEL APARECERIA ME DECANTE POR T'CHALA YA QUE APROVECHANDO EL "HYPE" DE SU PELICULA LA CUAL ES EXCELENTE, COMBINABA BIEN CIERTOS ELEMENTOS QUE NECESITABA DAR CON REI, QUIEN CARGA CON UN ESTIGMA QUE IRE DESARROLLANDO MÁS ADELANTE.**_

 _ **QUIERO AGRADECER A MI EDITORA TERESA QUIEN ME DA SUS COMENTARIOS ANTES Y DESPUÉS DE PUBLICAR.**_

 _ **A MI AMIGO MEXEMPEROR RAMSESII QUIEN MUY AMABLEMENTE ME HA CEDIDO LOS DERECHOS DE SUS PERSONAJES PARA ESTA HISTORIA (IVAN ES DE EL POR SI NO LO SABIAN)**_

 _ **LEONOR DE EBOLI… UFFF ES UN HONOR ENORME QUE UNA LEYENDA ME DEJE RW! GRACIAS SIS!**_

 _ **GREGORIOABEL BRO SIEMPRE AL PENDIENTE Y YO MUY TARDADO! GRACIAS.**_

 _ **UN SALUDO ESPECIAL A MI PADAWAN GMAPLAY177, SIGUE ASI BRO.**_

 _ **BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIR ME RETIRO Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS EN LA SECCION DE REVIEWS**_

 _ **SOY CHARLIE MEIOU BYE BYE!**_

Usagi y los demás estaban en camino a sus casas cuando escucharon una acalorada discusión de varios sujetos al parecer cinco pandilleros quienes acosaban a una jovencita quien estaba aterrorizada.

-¿¡SABES QUE LE HACEMOS A LOS DE TU CLASE!?-espeto uno de ellos con una piedra en su mano la cual estuvo a punto de usar contra ella pero Iván lo detuvo con su mano.

-Dejala en paz…-dijo con una voz profunda pero sus ojos reflejaban mucha rabia.

-¡Hey suéltalo escoria!-Iván le soltó una patada al sujeto que lo quería agredir mientras un tercero iba por la espalda, Iván le hacia una llave al que tenia sujeto del brazo.

-¡Detente ahí!-dijo una voz femenina mientras un maletín escolar golpeaba en la cara a quien intento atacar a traición a Ivan, aquella chica era alta casi como Iván y de cabello castaño.

-Gracias pero no necesitaba ayuda-

-No parecía eso-dijo confiada cuando otros 5 pandilleros aparecieron, Iván y la desconocida juntaron sus espaldas-Tu encárgate de esos y yo de estos-Iván sonreía ya que la chica parecía saber lo que hacia.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunto a la chica

-Makoto Kino…-


	7. MAKOTO

**CAPÍTULO 7**

 **MAKOTO**

 **Escuela Secundaria Jyuban**

-Makoto Kino-decía la directora del aquel plantel educativo con cierta severidad mientras revisaba el expediente de su alumna quien estaba impávida y callada de pie frente al escritorio de la directora-IvanovichKoslovPetrovich ¿tienen algo que decir?-dijo ahora, viendo al chico ruso, quien se mostraba callado como Makoto y que parecía tener cierta familiaridad con este tipo de situaciones, la directora solo suspiró para dar una pequeña sonrisa-entonces… les preguntare yo, ¿Qué sintieron al golpear a semejantes bestias?-esa pregunta dejó perplejos a ambos que se vieron uno al otro.

-Para ser sincera fue bastante gratificante-declaró Makoto con algo de pena.

-Ese tipo de escoria me tiene harto y es lo menos que merecen-declaró Iván, evidentemente molesto.

-También a mi me tiene con malestar esta situación no solo en la escuela sino en el mundo, los mutantes sufren como cualquier persona y estamos cometiendo los mismos errores que hace siglos hemos hecho-mencionó la directora-pasaré por alto el hecho de que estudiantes de esta escuela se envolvieron en una pelea callejera pero lo hicieron por defender a otra estudiante de esta institución es muy loable, así que solo tendrán tres días de detencióndespués de clases… pueden retirarse y tengan más cuidado ¿de acuerdo?-ambos se retiraron de la oficina de la directora quien se giró hacia la ventana mirando el clima que hacía y suspiró al recordar algún pasaje de su juventud; ambos chicos se despidieron ya que iban a clases diferentes.

 **Clase 2F**

-Buenos días a todos-la profesora Haruna se veía de muy buen humor esa mañana ya que lucía muy feliz-les seré franca chicas y chicos: si van a tener pareja búsquense a un latino o latina porque son… _bomba-_ pronunció con un escueto español lo cual dejó algo incómodos a sus alumnos-Bueno bueno cambiando de tema… ¡hoy tenemos la incorporación de dos nuevos compañeros!- al momento de anunciarlos ambos entraron, era un chico de cabello rojizo y tez blanca mientras la chica era alta de cabello castaño atado en una coleta y vestía un uniforme distinto al de sus compañeros, de inmediato Umino levantó la mano.

-Disculpe Señorita Haruna pero ¿Por qué la nueva alumna no viste con el uniforme oficial?-

-Bueno…-respondió la chica- es que no hay de mi talla pues mientras me lo entregan tendré que usar el de mi antigua escuela, por cierto me llamo Makoto Kino un gusto-hizo una reverencia un tanto nerviosa.

-Miss Sakurada, Do I haveto do the same?-preguntó el chico con cierta incomodidad.

-No, just introduce yourself and be quick cause my class gonna start in five minutes-le respondía la profesora con un inglés muy fluido.

-Ok-el chico suspiró-Me llamo James Edward Mckraken III, pero pueden llamarme Eddie, soy Irlandés aunque mi familia se mudó a América poco después de que yo naciera me identifico mucho con las costumbres de mi país-dijo secamente y con mucha claridad a pesar de que su acento irlandés era muy marcado.

-Bien me parece que con esto podemos empezar la clase y…-los chicos nuevos fueron a tomar sus lugares mientras la profesora Haruna miró con sorpresa a una de sus alumnas que normalmente llegaba a esta hora-Señorita Tsukino que sorpresa verla por aquí tan temprano ¿a qué se debe? ¿Se cayó de la cama acaso? -

-Oiga estoy en un proceso de cambio ya que el juntarme con Mizuno-san me ha estado beneficiando…-decía con orgullo Usagi

-Yo temo más bien que se le contagie lo vago a Mizuno-pensó entre dientes la profesora cuando daba a inicio a la clase con normalidad

 **Fukushima, 11:45 a.m**

-No entiendo por qué nos han pedido venir aquí-decía el poderoso Thor con cierto desgano ante la simpleza de la misión a la que habían sido asignados.

-Yo se que la ciencia terrestre no es tu materia favorita Thor, pero debes entender que sí logramos tener éxito con este nuevo procedimiento de reducción de contaminación radioactiva-explicaba el Dr. Bruce Banner mientras entraban a una zona de control donde unos guardias con trajes especiales los esperaban junto a una mujer que vestía un traje especial de otro color.

-¡Thor Odinson, Doctor Banner Konichiwa!-dijo aquella mujer con una sonrisa-sentimos mucho los inconvenientes con los puntos de revisión pero como vera ya han pasado varios años y los niveles de radiación han sido aceptables pero no aun para la vida humana-explicaba aquella doctora.

-No se preocupe Doctora Shimura…-Bruce fue interrumpido.

-Anderson-corrigió con una sonrisa-ya tengo casi veinte años de casada Bruce…-

-Lo siento Jun pero los últimos años para mi han sido muy… "salvajes"-explicaba el doctor.

-Sí, no lo dudo el trabajar con los Vengadores debió ser una buena noticia luego de que Ross te hizo pasar por sospechoso de alta traición-explicaba la Dra. Jun.

-Por eso no tiene de que preocuparse doctora-Thor salió en defensa de su amigo-Bruce es un elemento indispensable en la cruzada por la seguridad del planeta y hoy va ser honor a eso ¿no es así?-le dio una "suave" palmada en la espalda que le hace tirar casi las gafas a Bruce quien solo atinó a sobarse donde le dieron.

-Si tu lo dices, por favor síganme-pidió la doctora al liderar el camino-como sabrás los reactores 1, 2 y 3 fueron los que estaban en funcionamiento durante el terremoto, la mayoría sufrió daños pero los que presentaron fusión fueron los antes mencionados siendo el 3 el más peligroso ya que se estaba usando un material experimental para dar más energía junto a la corrupción debido a las pobres medidas de seguridad…-

-Si sabían que esta zona era peligrosa ¿Por qué lo hicieron de todas formas?-Thor se notaba algo molesto por los dirigentes que habían tomado tal decisión-había escuchado que Japón es un país de progreso y tradición pero con esto…-

-Yo también me lo he preguntado, muchos de los dirigentes de la empresa encargada fueron llevados a juicio penal además de una enorme disculpa pública-mencionó a Jun-estar aquí a pesar de todo me frustra sabes, porque no puedo estar con mi hija pero si esto ayuda a que su mundo sea más seguro vale la pena hacerlo entonces-sonrió.

-Me recuerdas a una mujer que conozco-Thor alabó las palabras de aquella mujer.

-¿Te refieres a Jane?-pregunto Bruce a su camarada-¿sigues aferrado a su recuerdo?-

-Me lo dice quien ¿o debo mencionar a Betty?-Bruce simplemente cerró la boca-¿Dra. Shimura a donde nos lleva?-el trío llegó a un pequeño almacén donde estaban unos trajes de apariencia espacial además de unos robots-espera no son…-

-Industrias Stark nos ayudaron a mejorar estos trajes básicos de Iron Man son capaces de soportar una exposición a radiación gamma por cerca de 24 horas, y como es bien sabido la radiación gamma es tu fuerte Banner-

-¿¡Me estás diciendo que el combustible experimental es con elementos gamma!?-Bruce se sorprendió.

-Así es, las misiones robóticas que hemos mandado apenas pueden sobrevivir unos minutos antes de simplemente derretirse en los pozos-Jun se veía confiada-ya hemos hecho pruebas en los demás reactores y ya sabemos cómo atacar la emergencia pero es aquí donde tu entras Bruce queremos que tu estés en esta incursión y además de que nos ayudes a mejorar los escudos de energía que tienen los trajes-

-¿Qué tan cerca han podido entrar con los trajes?-pregunto Banner con escepticismo.

-A lo mucho antes de la caldera principal ya que las lecturas se vuelven erráticas y la contaminación gamma es peligrosa, ya que hemos tenido algunas exposiciones con ligeras consecuencias…-dijo algo apenada.

-Tu estuviste expuesta ¿no es así?-Bruce de inmediato se acercó a examinarla-¿Qué has notado diferente?-

-Bueno… mi masa corporal y muscular creció un 3%, no es una mutación gamma como las que hubo en Nuevo México y en Nevada con efectos brutales pero no creo llegar a ser como She-Hulk, así que los que se expusieron tuvieron algunos resultados similares a los míos-sonreía-a mi esposo le gusta mucho-señaló su bien proporcionado busto-pero por precaución suspendimos las incursiones hasta que ustedes llegaran ahora sólo debemos esperar al equipo especial de S.H.I.E.L.D-

-Si ya tienen todo controlado ¿Qué hago yo aquí? –preguntó Odinson.

-Por tu martillo, cuando llegamos a este punto-señaló un diagrama de la planta en donde está la fosa del material radioactivo-si pudieras romper una de las paredes podríamos rociar con agua la fosa y así bajar la emisión de radiación-

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que los trajes fallen?-Banner comenzaba a hacer los cálculos para ajustar los escudos de tecnología ARK.-Ya que dijiste que tienen una duración de 24 horas-

-Hemos hecho incursiones de no más de dos horas ya que las emisiones son alta y eso consume las baterías ARK-fue cuando uno de los guardias llegó escoltando a un grupo de cinco soldados-Supongo que son el grupo que S.H.I.E.L.D mando ¿verdad?-

-Emil Bronsky, doctora…-

-Jun Shimura… se me había avisado de que el agente Quartermain sería el encargado-mencionó la científica con cierta cautela.

-Hubo una situación en Nueva York y los capitanes fueron solicitados ahí-mencionó Bronsky-¿en cuánto tiempo partimos?-

-Solo termino de hacer los ajustes a los escudos y de inmediato-mencionó Banner al ponerse a trabajar.

 **Escuela Secundaria Jyuban**

Esa mañana parecía ir muy bien para Usagi quien iba por los pasillos rumbo al jardín para reunirse con sus amigos cuando que la chica nueva Makoto Kino estaba comiendo sola en una banca cerca de la cancha deportiva y como curiosa por naturaleza Usagi se acercó en silencio a ver que estaba comiendo llevándose una sorpresa al ver lo bien preparado que estaba su almuerzo, siendo tal su impresión que a su estomago se le antojo con un gruñido, la chica de cabello castaño se giró lentamente hacia Usagi, quien estaba totalmente avergonzada-¿Gustas acompañarme?-le preguntó con amabilidad-Tu eres Tsukino ¿verdad?-la mencionada asintió-¡Mucho gusto!.-le sonrió.

Eso a Usagi le gustaba más por el hecho de que Makoto era una chica muy atractiva mas por usar unos hermosos pendientes en forma de rosas-¡Que lindos!-

-Gra-gracias son muy especiales para mí-dijo Makoto con cierta nostalgia.

-Oye, tu mama si te quiere con semejante almuerzo-confesó con envidia, a lo que Makoto suspiró.

-A decir verdad yo me preparo mi propia comida-

-¡Oh ya veo!, tus padres apenas tienen tiempo para verte ¿no es así?-Makoto suspiró más.

-Vivo sola-dijo con cierta amargura-mis padres… murieron ya hace años, vivo del seguro y de lo que mi tía me puede dar-

-¡CUIDADO!-gritaron unos chicos Usagi apenas vio como aquel balón de futbol quedaba a milímetros de su cara ya que entre el balón y su cara estaba la mano firme de Makoto quien parecía haber tenido una reacción de rayo pero lo que más le impresiono fue ver la fuerza ya que quien había pateado era uno de los delanteros del equipo de futbol el cual tenía una práctica, estos quedaron impresionados de la reacción de la chica-¡¿NOS PUEDEN DAR EL BALON?!-

-¡SI AQUÍ TIENEN!-Makoto pateo fuerte el balón el cual voló rápido por toda la cancha rumbo a la portería a lo que el mismo portero se lanzó por el mismo que sí alcanzó a desviarlo pero su brazo resintió la potencia de la patada de la chica ya que todo su brazo le temblaba mucho.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntaron sus compañeros a lo que sólo se le quedo viendo con una sonrisa a lo que Makoto se sonrojó.

-¿Makoto chan?-Usagi le pasó la mano por frente suyo.

-¡Usagi!-era Ami quien le llamaba junto con Naru-¿Por qué tardas tanto?-pero su respuesta fue contestada a lo que Amisonrió-Tu eres Kino-san ¿no es así?-Makoto aun embobada reaccionó lento cuando Ami le estrecho la mano.

-Lo siento ¿me decías? -dijo apenada, después de las introducciones entre Makoto, Ami y Naru, las cuatro fueron con el resto de su grupo donde estaban Ivan, Umino y Edward Mckraken quien había quedado bajo la vigilancia de Ami para enseñarle los alrededores, no habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando…

-OH MY GWAD!-dijo una voz un tanto altanera muy conocida por Usagi.

-Ya se había tardado…-pensóUsagi al volver a ser víctima de los comentarios groseros de Miyuki Anderson la nueva "idol" de la escuela ya que venía con un grupo de chicos y chicas "populares" según la propia Miyuki pero esta paso de largo a Usagi con toda desfachatez se puso frente a Edward Mckraken.

-Hey you lepenchasum!, What the hell are you here in Japan?-le precut con una sonrisa maquiavélica

-¡Eso no te importa Yankee!- exclamó molestó el irlandés quien solo desvió la mirada molesto, Miyuki quien no desaprovecharía tal oportunidad, respondió.

-Oh really?-en ese momento Miyuki se desabotono un poco su camisa para que le viera Edward su bien dotado busto a lo que el irlandés comenzó a incomodarse—Why not tell the true my dear and lovely lepenchasum-dijo provocativamente la americana mientras buscaba acariciar la mejilla de su "amado"-Wanna do something more… interesting?-pero una fuerte mano la detuvo de sus intenciones, Miyuki giro para ver quién era, siendo Makoto quien tenía una mirada bastante molesta.

-Te lo voy a pedir una sola vez… ¡Deja de comportarte como una cualquiera y lárgate!-

-¿Oh si no?-Miyuki sintió en ese momento como su muñeca era apretada con suma facilidad por la mano de Makoto.

-¡Kino!-Iván poso su mano en el hombro de Makoto quien sintió la también impresionante fuerza del ruso-Déjala, no vale la pena-Makoto obedeció un poco de mala gano y soltó a la rubia americana quien se sobaba la muñeca mientras se alejaba de ahí con su grupo de amigos.

-Debiste dejarme darle una lección… ruso-dijo con una sonrisa marcada-¿o tú estabas dispuesto a dársela?-

-Quería evitar que te expulsaran antes de que acabaras tu primer día si quiera-le dijo al cruzarse de brazos Iván-pero si no quieres de nuestra ayuda…-

-Puedo defenderme sola-hizo hincapié en eso a lo que Iván solo chisteo-¿no me crees?-en ese momento Makoto se remango su camisa-veamos si es cierto eso del poderío ruso-Iván sonreía.

-Camarada Mckraken ¿podría ser el juez?-ambos chico vieron al centro del problema quien suspiro.

-Whatthehell… necesitaré que hagan espacio-pidió al grupo mientras Makoto e Iván se recostaban en el suelo y estrechaban sus manos listos para esa competencia de vencidas-¡será un duelo de un round! Esto lo digo porque quiero terminar de almorzar pronto-decía con elocuencia al observar que ninguno tomara una posición de ventaja-¿Listos?... ¡AHORA!-

 **Castillo del Negaverso, Punto D**

Aquel día Doom había recibido una notificación por parte de su ahora colaborador Magneto, quien bajo la influencia de Killgrave o mejor conocido como "hombre purpura" con la habilidad adquirida de manipular a cualquier persona con el uso de su voz y feromonas tenia bajo sus pies al mutante renegado más peligroso del mundo que además es el gobernador de la utopía mutante "Genosha"; Magneto iba junto a Doom para responder a algunas preguntas que Beryl tenía…

-¿Entonces estas queriendo decir que en este mundo hay seres humanos con poderes?-preguntó Beryl intrigada, sabía algo de los mutantes gracias a que su reencarnación tenia conocimientos pero no eran de su campo; Beryl veía con buenos ojos a Doom-¡vaya hasta que finalmente veo resultados positivos!-esto último fue más dirigido hacia Jedaite y Neflyte quienes habían sufrido derrotas a manos de las Sailor Scouts.

-¡Reina Beryl!-Neflyte tomo la iniciativa al ponerse de pie ya que mientras estaba la audiencia con Magneto ambos generales permanecían arrodillados-sé que mis primero resultados han sido desagradables por decir lo menos-dijo con nerviosismo ya que su ama estaba dejando márgenes muy pequeños para los errores-me he adelantado un poco a lo que usted y Doom planean.-

-Explícate Neflyte-Beryl al parecer le estaba concediendo una nueva oportunidad luego del fiasco que tuvo en la recepción a pesar de haber contado con el apoyo de Doom-¿Qué tienes entre manos?-

-Los humanos en su afán por destruirse a ellos mismos han desarrollado y descubierto una forma de energía muy poderosa-decía con seguridad.

-¿Y esta energía como se llama?-pregunto intrigada Beryl

-Es parte de la energía radioactiva, se llama energía Gamma –al escuchar eso Doom intervino.

-¿Y te crees capaz de controlar semejante poder?-preguntó desafiante a lo que Neflyte se limitó a sonreír.

-Mi plan ya está en marcha…-

 **Fukushima, 2:45 p.m.**

-Estamos dentro del reactor-informaba Jun quien iba al frente del grupo junto a Bruce quien tenía el brazo derecho alzado mientras recibía lecturas del ambiente-¿Cómo vamos Bruce?-

-Dentro del rango seguro-mandaba la información al grupo que estaba compuesto por tres científicos, dos agentes de SHIELD y Thor quien solo iba con su traje normal ya que la radiación no le hacía nada-Entonces… ¿Cómo es que no te afecta la radiación? -

-Los Asgardianos somos inmunes por naturaleza-respondió Thor.

-Eso me gustaría averiguarlo-dijo emocionada Jun.

-Jun recuerda eres casada…-menciono Bruce un poco en burla mientras aquel grupo de agentes de SHIELD se miraron entre ellos, al ir avanzando la escala de radiación iba en aumento pero los trajes resistían muy bien.

-¡Oiga Doc!-pregunto uno de los agentes-¿Cuánto nos falta?-Bruce avanzó un poco mas hasta llegar a una puerta la cual se veía bastante oxidada, pasó su mano y al hacerlo sintió el calor que desprendía.

-Es esta ¿Jun?-Bruce pedía la confirmación a lo que la doctora afirmo con la cabeza-okey, ¡Thor! En cuanto te de la señal abres con sumo cuidado la puerta ya que no sabemos el estado de la estructura-

-¡Tenme sin cuidado!-decía confiado el asgardiano.

-¡Si la estructura colapsa las fugas que ya de por si tiene se harán más grandes y la radiación se extendería y eso créeme va ser un problema porque hay gente que si se expone a una fuerte dosis puede morir en cuestión de horas o algo peor!-explicó tajante Banner a lo que Thor entendió-muy bien comienza ahora-Thor bajó su martillo y con su fuerza comenzó a jalar la puerta que estaba cediendo fácilmente a pesar de su deteriorado estado, una vez dentro pudieron ver el horror de la cámara de enfriamiento totalmente dañada.

-¡Muy bien gente, avancemos!-el grupo comenzó a avanzar por los andamios que temblaban a cada paso-esto no me gusto mucho-

-Esto es por el agua de mar que se dejo filtrar durante el tsunami y posteriores intentos de enfriamientos-informaba la doctora Jun-lo mejor será ir uno por uno hasta la piscina y así poder tomar unas muestras-

-¿Muestras?-Bruce se veía sorprendido-¿Estás segura?-

-Para eso te tenemos Bruce-dijo Jun mientras se acercaba a uno de sus colegas donde abrió el compartimiento de carga donde saco un brazo robótico y algunas otras partes mecánica-el plan es sacar una barra, analizarla y ver si el plan con los nano-bots funciona.

-¿El análisis cuánto dura?-

-Es prácticamente instantáneo, el problema va ser sacar la barra-dijo al terminar de ensamblar el brazo-el agua debe estar muy caliente y además ya debe ser muy corrosiva-

-Si me lo pide puedo sumergirme en ese lugar-menciono Thor

-Es muy peligroso, no sabemos qué efectos pueda tener en tu fisiología a pesar de tu mágica naturaleza así que no guapo-explicó la doctora-Bruce ayúdame a calibrar la cámara y sistema-decía la misma con ayuda de unos de sus asistentes, poco después el brazo ya estaba ensamblado y listo-Ok comenzamos la inmersión-aquel brazo entró al agua contaminada y comenzó a extenderse-¿Distancia?-

-Menos de veinte metros, el brazo está soportando bien-informó el asistente.

-Nuestros escudos están bien y vamos con un buen tiempo-secundó Bruce Banner, los agentes de SHIELD solo se limitaban a observar.

-¡Llegamos!-la imagen estaba algo distorsionada pero se podía ver algo-¡Mierda están fundidos en su mayoría!-decía decepcionada el asistente.

-¡Espera!-Jun al parecer había visto algo-veinte grados a la derecha-Jun miró a Bruce para su opinión.

-Si la puedes extraer tal vez tengamos una chance-Jun giró el brazo robótico hacia aquella barra de material radioactivo-en posición… verificando agarre-Jun verificó que la barra estuviera bien sujeta al brazo.

-Prepárense para recibirla-el equipo SHIELD preparó un contendor especial.

-Estamos listos-informo Blonski, Jun inicio la extracción la cual fue bastante fácil una vez fuera la barra estaba emanando vapor debido al calor que aun generaba-¡Rápido rápido!-los agentes la tomaron y la guardaron en aquel contenedor, todos sentían un alivio al ver que la misión estaba casi cumplida.

-¡Muy bien creo que el análisis lo podemos llevar mejor en una zona más segura!-dijo cuando todos escucharon unos pasos.

-¡Gracias me han ahorrado la molestia de tener que mojarme!-dijo en aquel momento un hombre la cual vestía un traje de general dejando asombrados a los presentes ya que al parecer la radiación no le afectaba en nada porque no estaba usando nada para protegerse-Ahora denme esa barra-Thor encaró al desconocido-

-¿Quién eres tú para hacernos obedecerte?-preguntó amenazante.

-Vaya el hijo de Odin ¡que honor!-dijo con una ligera reverencia-contestare a tu pregunta soy uno de los cuatro generales del Negaverso, me llamo Neflyte y acabaré con ustedes ahora-en ese momento Neflyte lanzó un golpe telekinetico que mandó a volar al grupo a excepción de Thor quien la resistió.

-¡Bellaco!-Thor comenzó a blandir su martillo.

-¡No lo hagas!-gritó Bruce-¡Si lo usas dentro de aquí vas a generar una explosión que podría ser letal para todos!-

-¡Ayuda!-grito Jun quien se sujetaba del andamio con sus brazos, Bruce fue a su rescate fue cuando noto que los escudos comenzaban a tener daños.

-¡Jun aguanta!-Bruce la levantaba cuanto podía-So… solo un poco mas-la mano de ambos comenzaba a menguar de no ser por la mano de Blonski quien termino sacando a la mujer de inmediato Blonski y el otro agente comenzaron a abrir fuego con sus armas pero esto era inútil ante el general quien se protegía con un campo de energía.

-¡Idiotas!-Neflyte simplemente se mofaba-¡Ustedes ya perdieron!-en ese momento los escudos lanzaron sus alarmas, el equipo comenzó a sentir los efectos.

-Bruce, tengo miedo-dijo Jun jadeante al sentir que su cuerpo le quemaba

-¡Thor sácalos de aquí!-grito Bruce al encarar al general-Se quién eres, eres uno de los científicos desaparecidos-

-Eso era antes humano-Neflyte se veía confiado- ¿Qué es lo que harás?-dijo al encararlo.

-Solo hazme enojar y averígualo-retó Bruce quien ya sentía el subir de su adrenalina, Neflyte por su parte creyó ver que las pupilas del humano habían destellado en un verde esmeralda.

\- ¡Tuserás el primero de muchos nuevos sirvientes!-declaró al lanzar de improviso al científico a la piscina corrosiva-¡Veamos que puede hacer el poder Gamma!-

-¡Neflyte!-Thor le miraba con una sonrisa-Ese ha sido un gran error-en ese momento el agua que de por si estaba hirviendo comenzó a burbujear y fue cuando una enorme silueta emergió de ella.

-¿¡Que si he perdido!?-Neflyte reía convencido de su victoria-¡estúpido asgardiano no sabes lo que dices!-

-Y tu no conoces a Hulk-termino de decir el príncipe de Asgard a lo cual el mencionado gigante esmeralda se giró inmediatamente hacia Neflyte-Hulk te dejo a cargo de nuestro invitado, tengo que sacar a estas personas de aquí-

-¡Espera!-Blonski se negaba a irse-¿Me estás diciendo que Bruces Banner es Hulk?-decía con muchos problemas para sentirse cómodo-¡este sujeto ha mandado a muchos de mis compañeros al hospital o al cementerio!-le reclamó mientras la alarma de su traje comenzaba a sonara mas fuerte

-¡Vaya siento que tu estrella está en su mejor punto!-Neflyte lo cual vio con interés-¿Qué te parece si te unes a mí?-Hulk en ese momento rugió y soltó un puñetazo que impacto de lleno a Neflyte quien se incrusto contra el concreto de la cámara-Maldito es fuerte…-

-¡Y espera a que use mas de mi fuerza!-dijo un muy molesto Hulk al tronar sus nudillos-¡Rubia ya sácalos de aquí!-Thor hizo un pase con su martillo para abrir un portal fuera de la zona contaminada.

-¡Maldito monstruo!-Blonski en vez de cruzar tomo su arma y comenzó a disparar hacia Hulk quien se cubrió el rostro aunque las balas le hacía poca cosa le molestaba a lo que Hulk lo detuvo con su mano.

-¡Escucha muy bien!-Hulk tomo el cañón de la pistola y lo doblo como si nada-Nunca podrás hacerme nada con eso ¿entiendes?-Hulk se alejó caminando hacia Neflyte quien aún seguía aturdido.

-¡Agente Blonski deje ya esto y póngase a salvo!-suplico Jun quien sentía que su traje le apretaba un poco del pecho-¡Oh mierda!-la doctora miró a su colega quien ya su piel se estaba tornando extraña-¡Sáquenos de aquí ya!-Thor hizo caso y cruzo el portal que abrió.

-¿¡Por Odín que va hacer!?-Thor vio como Blonski se quitaba su casco y se arrojaba a la piscina de enfriamiento, Neflyte vio complacido esa acción por lo que uso su poder maligno para crear algo ya que el agua comenzó a burbujear e incluso a destellar.

Dentro Blonski comenzaba a sentir como su sangre hervía y sus músculos se endurecían como si fueran a estallar cual fue su sorpresa al ver que él era quien estaba creciendo y destrozaba el costoso y elaborado traje de metal, su piel se hizo más gruesa y oscura no tan verde como la de Hulk pero también sus facciones fueron cambiando dejando por mucho de ser humanas, Thor dejó a la gente herida en el suelo y regreso al portal-¡Doctora Shimura! ¿Cómo se siente?-la doctora se quitó el traje de radiación.

-Más o menos pero ¿Qué van a hacer?-preguntó aun con dolor.

-Evacuen el lugar, esto se va poner muy feo.- Thor ajusto su yelmo para de nuevo entrar al reactor y ver a la criatura que salía de el.

 **Escuela Secundaria Jyuban, Tokio 3:01**

Las clases finalmente había terminado y el grupo de heroínas estaba por tomar el camino a casa cuando las alarmas de seguridad comenzaron a sonar por medio de los teléfonos móviles de todos, al igual que las sirenas de equipos de emergencia que comenzaron a bocear.

 _-¡ATENCIÓN, ATENCIÓN POR ORDEN DEL DEPARTAMENTO DE SEGURIDAD Y DEL GOBIERNO SE HA EMITIDO UN ESTADO DE EMERGENCIA HASTA NUEVO AVISO, REPITO SE HA EMITIDO UN ESTADO DE EMERGENCIA, TODO MUNDO FAVOR DE IR A CASA Y RESGUARDARSE PRONTO SE EMITIRA LOS PROTOCOLOS DE SEGURIDAD, ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO REPITO ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO!-_ decía una patrulla al pasar cerca de la escuela; una caravana de tres vehículos negros llegaron a gran velocidad deteniéndose y de ella salir varios hombres de traje negro quienes de inmediato entraron a la escuela y en pocos minutos salieron escoltando a una chica.

-¿Qué no es esa Miyuki?-mencionó Iván con sorpresa mientras Umino, Naru, Usagi, Ami y Makoto veían aun impactados por la noticia de la situación, los teléfonos de Usagi y Ami sonaron al momento por un mensaje, ambas se vieron un instante a lo que Iván entendió.

-Lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir casa de inmediato, ¿Naru crees poder cuidar de Umino?-pregunto a la chica haciendo que el aludido se sintiera menos.

-Si no hay problema-contestó Naru tomando del brazo a Umino.

-¿No creen que hacen una linda pareja esos dos?-mencionó Makoto con una sonrisa.

-Tal vez-secundo Iván-¿Para dónde queda tu casa Kino san? ¿También la tuya camarada Mckraken?-

-La mía esta cerca del parque número 8 es en el edificio Jade-mencionó Edward a lo que Makoto se sorprendió.

-¿En qué departamento?-le preguntó a lo que Edward le extrañó-yo vivo en el 304-

-En el 305 vivo con mi tía-fue en ese momento que Edward recordó algo que paso en la mañana-¿¡espera tu eres la mujer con el jardín en su balcón!?-Makoto asintió-Is a small world dont'cha?-

-Bueno entonces ¿nos vamos ya?-sugirióIvan

-¿Y tu novia camarada?-preguntó Eddie con elocuencia-¿No la piensas acompañar a su casa?-

-Yo me voy a quedar con Usagi-respondió-mi madre trabaja en el hospital general y no va estar hasta que se levante la emergencia además no me quiero quedar sola-confesó.

-¿Y porque no vas con ella?-secundo Makoto a lo que Iván dudo en cómo responder cosa que no paso desapercibida por Edward.

-Tengo que ir a ver a la casera de donde rento-explicó Ivan-sus hijos son en su mayoría miembros de las JSDF* y no tiene quien le haga compañía además mi tutor está de viaje de "negocios" y todavía no vuelve-

-Creí que Logan volvería esta semana de Madripoor-murmuró Usagi a Ami

-Yo también lo creía pero al parecer "se está divirtiendo" con lo que fue ahí-respondió Ami-¡Bueno, Usagi ya vámonos!-ambas chicas se fueron de ahí, Ami se detuvo un instante para sonreírle a Iván quien le regreso el gesto; una vez lejos ambas chicas tomaron rumbo a el Crown's Center el cual obviamente estaría cerrando pero para su suerte el señor Stark pensó en todo y creó una serie de entradas para el cuartel de las chicas.

Una vez dentro Rei les esperaba-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-preguntó en reclamo

-Responderé a eso después-Ami dijo tajante-¿Cuál es la situación?-

-Quizás pueda responder a eso yo-dijo una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo y de una figura envidiable quien vestía un traje negro que hacia resaltar mas su figura además de que su voz muy rica tenía un marcado acento ruso.

-¿¡Quién es usted y como logro entrar aquí!?-reclamo de nuevo Rei hacia la desconocida quien simplemente paso de largo y tomo control de la consola principal la cual manejaba sin problemas, un poco después la pantalla mostro el logo de SHIELD.

-¿Eres parte de SHIELD?-pregunto Ami lo más elocuente, la mujer se giró.

-Tenemos poco tiempo ya que la situación no es como las autoridades están manejando-explicaba la mujer-hace menos de una hora un equipo especial entro a la planta nuclear de Fukushima para realizar una inspección mucho más cercana del daño ya que bueno el material ahí usado emitía radiación gamma-Ami supo de inmediato lo delicada de la situación.

-¿Qué tan grave es?-

-Bastante, por lo último que pudimos escuchar el equipo sufrió un ataque por parte de él-mostró una foto de Neflyte al cual identificaron las chicas-bien ya saben entonces por qué estoy aquí, Thor y Hulk están en el lugar enfrentándose a esta… "Abominación"-la mujer comenzó a reproducir un video de la zona de combate en donde Hulk y Thor hacían frente no solo a ese ser sino a otros seres mutados.

-¡Oh por el Kami!-Rei estaba sorprendida de ver que la gente que estaba ahí trabajando había sufrido las consecuencias de exponerse a radiación gamma-¿esos eran los trabajadores del lugar?-

-Están siendo controlados por el mismo Neflyte, quizás control mental-informaba-necesitamos que vayan al lugar para…-fue cuando una alerta del radar sonó donde mostraba que algo se acercaba a la ciudad a gran velocidad para después desaparecer y que el suelo se estremeciera un poco-Chicas será mejor que se preparen…-

 **Parque numero 8, Tokio**

El polvo se estaba asentando después de aquel impacto el cráter que se formó no era muy profundo ni muy grande pero si había generado pánico en la gente que estaba cerca fue cuando una voz gruesa y muy grave se reía.

-¿Quién ahora es el más fuerte?-dijo Blonski al levantar a Hulk tomándolo por el cuello-¡Dilo!-la respuesta vino en forma de un puñetazo que lo liberó y creó distancia.

-¡Increíble!-Edward quien junto a Makoto estaban pasando por ahí veía el espectáculo, Eddie saco su teléfono y comenzó a grabar-¡en el grupo no me van a creer esto!-se comenzó a acercar sin mirar las consecuencias que esto podría generarle de pronto Abominación fue repelido de nuevo por Hulk y vio al chico como una ayuda, Edward notó que se había acercado demasiado ya que se estaba fijando solamente en la pantalla del teléfono ya que vio como aquel ser se detuvo frente a él.

-¡NO!-Hulk trató de detener aquel acto; Blonski se preparaba para aplastar al chico pero el golpe jamás llego…

Edward había cerrado los ojos esperando su fin pero al ver que este no llegó opto por abrirlos y ver como Makoto estaba parando en seco el martillazo de aquel mutante gamma, Mako usando sus dos brazos estaba haciendo un esfuerzo increíble que dejo atónitos a los presentes.

-¡N-no te dejare hacerlo!-en un giro rápido tomo a Blonski por la muñeca y le aplico una llave de Aikido que lo mando lejos de Edward, este notó que Makoto desprendía electricidad y por un momento un signo verde apareció en su frente.

Luna y Rei sintieron aquella manifestación al acercarse a la zona por medio del Quinjet, el cual descendía en un claro del parque en donde pudieron ver aquella espantosa imagen de destrucción y caos.

-Edward-Makoto ayudo a levantarlo-tienes que irte y ponerte a salvo-

-Pe-pero Mako ¿tu?-Edward se había quedado sin palabras Mako solo le sonrió para solo suspirar y escuchar como los músculos de la chica crecían al igual que un poco su tamaño e irradiar algo de electricidad.

-Conserva el secreto-dijo al salir en contra de Blonski, Edward y las demás veían con sorpresa aquello.

-¿Soy solo yo o Makoto está brillando?-Usagi se talló los ojos impresionada…

-KYAAAAA-fue el grito que soltó Makoto al encarar al mutante gamma…

 _ **Continuara…**_

 ***JSDF, Japon como tal no tiene un ejército formal desde el fin de la segunda guerra mundial pero tiene sus Fuerzas de Auto Defensa de Japón por sus siglas en ingles.**

 _ **BUENO YA ESTA SERVIDO UN CAPITULO MAS DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE NO HACE MAS QUE PONERSE BUENA!**_

 _ **QUIERO AGRADECER A LAS PERSONAS QUE ME COMENTAN Y QUE ME VAN A COMENTAR SUS OPINIONES DE ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO EL CUAL TUVO VARIOS BORRADORES HASTA QUE EN UNA LLUVIA DE IDEAS POR FIN SE PUDO HACER!**_

 _ **QUIERO AGRADECER A LEONOR DE EBOLI POR SU AYUDA, TAMBIEN A TERESA, A GREGORIO ABEL Y A SU ALZHEIMER JAJAJAJA, A MI QUERIDO DISCIPULO GMAPLAY Y AL SIEMPRE PUNTUAL TARMA JONES!**_

 _ **PERO EN ESPECIAL A MEX EMPEROR RAMSES II PORQUE FUE EL QUIEN ME AYUDO CON ESTE CAPITULO, BRO TE DEBO UNAS FRIAS!**_

 _ **PUES SIN MAS ME RETIRO NO SIN ANTES DECIR… SOY CHARLIE MEIOU BYE BYE!**_

Makoto miraba al cielo nocturno con sentimientos encontrados, ya que por una parte se sentía aliviada de que aquella tragedia le mostrara el porqué había sobrevivido y ahora entendía que debía hacer, se limpio la poca sangre que salía de una de sus mejillas y que a pesar de las heridas y cortadas que tenia debía salvar a esas personas que estaban bajo la influencia de Neflyte.

-Okey… ya estoy lista para el siguiente round-dijo caminando y extender sus manos de las cuales se comenzaron a formar unas esferas de energía eléctrica-¡TRUENO DE JUPITER!-cruzo sus manos mientras de su tiara un pequeño pararrayos del cual se desprendían un rayos-¡RESUENA!-

 **CAPÍTULO 8**

 **SAILOR JUPITER**

-Hey un momento!-Deadpool detiene los créditos de este episodio-SI NO MAL RECUERDO ESTE CAPITULO DEBIA ESTAR PUBLICADO EN NOVIEMBRE PASADO! ¿NO ES ASI?-

-Tengo una muy buena explicación para eso…-el escritor desaparece como si Thanos lo hubiera provocado

-DE ESTA NO TE ESCAPAS! TUS FANS TE DARAN CAZA!-amenaza DP quien también comienza a desaparecer-NO MAM…-

 _ **Ahora si….**_

 _ **CONTINURARA…**_


	8. SAILOR JUPITER

**CAPÍTULO 8**

 **SAILOR JUPITER**

Luna y Rei sintieron aquella manifestación al acercarse a la zona por medio del Quinjet, el cual descendía en un claro del parque en donde pudieron ver aquella espantosa imagen de destrucción y caos.

-Edward-Makoto ayudo a levantarlo-tienes que irte y ponerte a salvo-

-Pe-pero Mako ¿tu? -Edward se había quedado sin palabras Mako solo le sonrió para solo suspirar y escuchar como los músculos de la chica crecían al igual que crecía un poco de tamaño e irradiar algo de electricidad.

-Conserva el secreto-dijo al salir en contra de Blonski, Edward y las demás veían con sorpresa aquello.

\- ¿Soy solo yo o Makoto está brillando? -Usagi se talló los ojos impresionada ya que la altura no le permitía ver bien lo que pasaba

-KYAAAAA-fue el grito que soltó Makoto al encarar al mutante gamma quien se estaba recuperando de la sorpresa que se había llevado y apenas escucho el grito de guerra de la chica quien le hizo una carga con su cuerpo tumbándolo de nueva cuenta, Makoto entonces hizo lo impensado al tomar a Blonski por el brazo y levantar el cuerpo del mismo por arriba de su cabeza con ayuda de su propia fuerza-¡Ahora veras!-Mako miraba hacia donde lanzar a su enemigo viendo el pequeño lago del parque que fue el lugar donde cayo Blonski, Mako camino calmada hasta la orilla hasta donde sus pies tocaron la superficie en donde pego sus brazos a su cuerpo y apretando los puños comenzó a acumular energía a tal grado que sintió en su cuerpo el golpe de adrenalina que le comenzó a recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, cada musculo y cada célula…

Mako coloco sus manos en el agua donde soltó una potente descarga que hizo que Blonski gritara de dolor por sentir el poder-¿Con que tú eres también una mutante?-dijo Neflyte apareciendo junto a sus esbirros gamma quienes traía a un Thor inconsciente y sin su martillo, a Thor lo arrojaron a los pies de Hulk quien vio el hecho con molestia.-Peleo bien pero no es nada para mis esclavos gamma-decía Neflyte confiado, Hulk como respuesta entro al lago por Blonski a quien arrojo a los pies de Neflyte.

-Lo mismo digo y ni siquiera fui yo-decía Hulk al cruzar sus brazos-

-Si es verdad alcance a ver el poder de esa muchacha-Neflyte y Makoto cruzaron sus miradas, al momento Mako sintió un segundo empujón de adrenalina y de dolor ya que se tomó de la cabeza.

-¡Haz que se detenga!-grito al sentir que sus ropas comenzaron a apretarle, las mangas fueron las primeras en rasgarse, los zapatos le incomodaban ya que su estatura creció de golpe hasta casi el metro noventa, la camisa de su uniforme quedaba más justa a su pecho la cual se rasgó y su falda que a pesar de ser bastante holgada se le ceñía bastante a sus ya impresionantes piernas incluso su cabello creció teniendo unos detalles en verde en las puntas.

 **(¡Deadpool- oye que clase de fetiche es este!?-decía al toquetear su barbilla con sus dedos y mirar al escritor con una ceja alzada-acaso te gustan grandotas y que te peguen? -**

 **Charly Meiou-es parte del desarrollo de la historia-decía esto algo sonrojado y molesto cuando Deadpool muestra unas imágenes de los ahora melones que tiene por pechos Makoto.**

 **Deadpool-Si a esto te refieres por desarrollo de la historia…-Deadpool guardaba el video en su memoria de celular-TU SIGUELE!-**

 **Makoto-Porque debo ser yo la de pechos gigantes!?-**

 **Deadpool y Charly: ¿¡PORQUE JUPITER ESL EL PLANETA MAS GRANDE DEL SISTEMA SOLAR!? DAHHH? -segundos después ambos estaban con la cara inflamada por la cachetada que les propino la chica a cada uno.**

 **Deadpool-Creo que nos dejó como a ella-Charly comienza reír eso no pasó desapercibido por Mako quien regreso amenazante y solo los dos chicos vieron la enorme y bien formada figura de Mako imponérseles.**

 **Charly Meiou-esto va doler…**

 **Deadpool-sobre todo a ti-Charly recordó que no tiene factor de curación antes de sentir el primero golpe la imagen se corta)**

Makoto estaba creando una esfera de electricidad mientras gritaba ante tal transformación, Hulk gruño contra Neflyte quien fue de inmediato protegido por sus esclavos gamma, Mako además sentía que algo más estaba creciendo su poder y su furia ya que en ese momento miro a Hulk- ¡Ahora atácalo! -la chica dio un paso hacia el gigante esmeralda…

\- ¡Espera! -dijo una voz femenina mientras del Quinjet decencia a rapel cuatro mujeres siendo Sailor Moon la que cayera de sentón al suelo- Mako-chan ¡pelea! -Sailor Moon al decir esto detuvo un poco a la chica quien tuvo una lluvia de recuerdos bombardearle la cabeza entre ellos uno donde se encontraba con esas chicas en un enorme paraje verde lleno de plantas.

\- ¿Sa- Sailor Moon? -la frente de Mako comenzó a brillar con un símbolo muy particular.

\- ¡Es el símbolo de Júpiter! -Luna salto del regazo de Mercury que le había ayudado a bajar del Quinjet, se acercó a la chica y conjuro una pluma de transformación.

\- ¡NO PUEDE SER! -Neflyte veía con frustración que había conjurado a otra Sailor scout- ¡ATAQUEN! -ordeno a sus esbirros quienes de inmediato obedecieron sin dudar.

\- ¡AKURYO TAISAN! -exclamo Mars al atacar con varias ofundas deteniendo a los esbirros- ¡Sailor Moon esto no va detenerlos para siempre! -explicaba mientras Makoto tomaba con ambas manos la pluma.

-Repite después de mi ¡POR EL PODER DE JUPITER, TRANSFORMACION! -le recito

\- ¡POR… POR EL PODER JUPITER! -levanto la pluma al cielo- ¡TRANSFORMACION! -al exclamar Mako sintió una energía nuevamente, pero esta vez no le generaba dolor sino confianza, cerró los ojos por un momento y después…

Makoto miraba al cielo nocturno que comenzaba a asomarse, tenía sentimientos encontrados, ya que por una parte se sentía aliviada de que aquella tragedia le mostrara por qué había sobrevivido y ahora entendía que debía hacer, se limpió la poca sangre que salía de una de sus mejillas y a pesar de las heridas que tenía debía salvar a esas personas que estaban bajo la influencia de Neflyte.

-Okey… ya estoy lista para el siguiente round-dijo caminando y extender sus manos de las cuales se comenzaron a formar unas esferas de energía eléctrica-¡TRUENO DE JUPITER!-cruzo sus manos mientras de su tiara un pequeño pararrayos del cual se desprendían un rayos-¡RESUENA!-dijo al lanzar nuevamente aquel ataque eléctrico.

-¡BURBUJAS DE MERCURIO ESTALLEN!-

-¡FUEGO DE MARTE ENCIENDETE!-secundaron Mercury y Mars mientras Sailor Moon era protegida por Tuxedo Kamen quien había llegado poco después de la batalla diera inicio.

-¡WOW ESTO ES INCREIBLE!-decía Edward a la distancia mientras grababa con su teléfono, fue cuando la despampanante pelirroja tomo su teléfono y comenzó a revisar las fotos.

-Nada mal, pero es una lástima que no podamos dejar evidencia-

-Eso es lo que tú crees-dijo Edward confiado, Viuda Negra entonces noto que la pantalla del teléfono se apagó dejándola sorprendida para luego devolverle sin dudar el teléfono a su dueño y sin que lo notara nadie excepto él pudo ver algo volar estáticamente el cielo ya nocturno de la ciudad.

 _-Chessmaster por fin nos conocemos o conoceremos-_ dijo aquel individuo que controlaba los drones mientras tomaba imágenes de la pelea- _me debes una, amigo…-_ dijo con una gran sonrisa cuando noto que Hulk peleaba contra tres enemigos.

Hulk con ayuda de Sailor Júpiter quien era la de traje fuku en tonos verdes, cabellos castaño rojizo, ojos verdes y cuerpo atlético daba una cátedra de pelea de parejas.

-¡POR MIDGARD!-exclamó un ya recuperado Thor rematando la batalla al impactar el suelo con Mjolnir creando una fuerte onda de choque que hizo que los esbirros gamma cayeran aturdidos.

\- ¡SAILOR MOON HAZLO AHORA! -exclamo Luna a lo que Sailor Moon conjuro su cetro

-¡CURACION LUNAR!... ¡ACCION!-el halo de poder impacto contra todos los enemigos quienes se transformaron en humanos nuevamente, Neflyte vio que su plan estaba fracasando cuando Abominación apareció para sacarlo de ahí.

-¡ESTAN ESCAPANDO!-Júpiter fue tras ellos dando un salto para luego flotar en el aire.

\- ¡WOW! -Sailor Moon estaba impresionada-no sabía que podíamos volar-miro a Luna

-Como dije antes irán poco a poco descubriendo sus poderes-fue cuando Mercury y Mars le imitaron yendo tras el enemigo quien aterrizo en lo alto de un rascacielos, Sailor Moon se concentró y con algo de torpeza siguió a sus amigas siendo ayudada por Thor, Hulk dio un salto y aterrizo en un edificio cercano, Viuda por su parte llamo al equipo de emergencias para atender a los afectados por la energía gamma, Viuda recibió una llamada.

 _\- ¡Romanov dame tu reporte! -_ pregunto Nick Fury por medio del reloj de la espía.

-Son muy jóvenes y se nota que tienen la influencia de Stark-menciono-pero como dice el reporte tiene mucho potencial solo necesitan quien las encamine-

-Por eso te mande-Viuda arqueo en ese momento la ceja.

\- ¿Por qué presiento que esto no va gustarme? -suspiro al saber que la próxima misión sería muy difícil-por cierto ¿cómo va el entrenamiento? -

-No esta lista aun-respondía el director de SHIELD-pero lo estará pronto…-Viuda en ese momento noto que unos pequeños drones sobrevolaban el lugar, apunto a uno de ellos el cual fue guiado por el sistema de hackeo que tenía en sus muñequeras, pero antes de llegar a ella el dron exploto dejando nada más que plástico ardiendo.

-General, creo que tenemos otro problema más-dijo al mostrar el aparato en llamas.

- _¡Te lo encargo Romanov! -_ dijo el general al terminar la comunicación mientras Romanov comenzaba a dirigir las operaciones de limpieza y salvamento fue cuando veía al grupo de héroes volver, fue cuando recordó a Edward, pero este ya se había ido de ahí.

 _-Maldición-_ espeto en ruso…

 **Escuela Secundaria Jyuban, semanas después…**

Usagi y compañía habían llegado a clases sin mayor contratiempo debido a que Ami e Iván habían pasado por ella y lograron que por primera vez en varios días, pero este día sería diferente porque mucha gente estaba alrededor del pupitre de Umino quien mostraba algo en su tableta.

\- ¡Como verán lo que paso hace unos días en el parque numero 8 fue encubierto por las agencias de inteligencia tanto nacionales como americanas! -explicaba mientras mostraba imágenes de aquella pelea que fueron tomadas por algunos testigos y un video aéreo-según esta fuente los mutantes gamma fueron el resultado de un penoso accidente de la planta de Fukushima-Mako al oír eso se acercó al grupo.

\- ¿Podría ver? -solicito a Umino su tableta la cual él le presto, Mako deslizaba su dedo pasando de imagen en imagen hasta donde vio la imagen más clara de aquellas personas. - ¿Cómo obtuviste esto? -

-Es algo confidencial, pero…-Umino sonreía, pero no espero que Mako azotara su mano libre en el pupitre asustando a todos ya que la cara seria que puso dejo claro que quería una respuesta de inmediato-Si gustas esperar al receso… ¡gulp! -Mako dejo la Tablet en el pupitre para luego ir a su lugar.

-Mako chan-Usagi iba a hablar con ella cuando el timbre sonó fue en ese momento que la puerta delantera del salón se abrió dejando ver una figura femenina muy diferente a la que todos estaban acostumbrados.

-Buen día alumnos-dijo aquella mujer de cabello pelirrojo y traje sastre negro mientras escribía en el pizarrón su nombre-Soy Natalie Rushman y seré su nueva profesora de inglés ya que al parecer su anterior profesora huyo con su novio al país de este último-explicaba con una calma- ¡bien, hoy haremos un pequeño examen para saber qué nivel tienen y poder avanzar lo más rápido en el programa! -

-Señorita Rushman-alzo la mano Umino algo nervioso ante la arrolladora belleza de su nueva profesora-como delegado me gustaría darle la bienvenida y…-

-Umino kun muchas gracias pero me gustaría empezar lo más pronto posible-respondió con seriedad generando un poco sorpresa entre los alumnos quienes se vieron entre ellos para luego seguir la clase con normalidad la cual llego al punto en el que Usagi siempre teme-Señorita…-la profesora reviso la lista, Usagi comenzó a sentir la tensión-Kino, ¿podría leer la siguiente oración del ejercicio tres?-Mako se puso de pie y con un poco de dificultad pronuncio-Muy bien ahora señorita Tsukino usted pronuncie la frase del siguiente ejercicio.

-Este si claro-Usagi se puso de pie- _Could… by past… my… colt? -_ todo mundo se le quedo viendo con extrañeza

-¿Qué es lo que quiso decir?-pregunto la profesora mientras se acercaba al lugar de la chica- _Could you pass me my coat?-_ Usagi se sentía muy nerviosa ante la presión de haber vuelto a fallar en esta clase y esperaba algún regaño por parte de su profesora pero esta le puso su mano en el hombro-tenemos mucho que trabajar contigo Tsukino solo tendré que buscar cómo lograrlo, Osaka te toca la frase del ejercicio siete.- la clase continuo hasta que el primer cambio de clase en donde los alumnos tendrían educación física-Señorita Tsukino ¿me permite un momento?-ambas esperaron a que el salón quedara vacío-¡Ustedes dos también pueden venir!-señalo al detectar la presencia de Makoto y Ami quienes entraron al salón-Salor scouts-las chicas se quedaron heladas ante tal hecho ya que las habían descubierto-tranquilas no soy su enemiga he estado al tanto de sus acciones desde que Stark las descubrió-sonrió ambiguamente mientras se recargaba en el escritorio-se dé la oferta de Charles Xavier y vi su pelea de hace semanas.-

-Ahora que lo mencionas tu eres la mujer que entro en nuestra base-Ami le miraba con sospecha fundamentada.

-Natasha Romanov-dijo sin miramientos-vengo por parte de S.H.I.E.L.D para prepararlas y entrenarlas porque lo que vi es un potencial desastre, así que estoy aquí para volverlas más eficientes, así que vayan a su base después de clases y también traigan a Sputnik les tengo preparado algo especial.-las chicas iban de salida cuando-Y señorita Tsukino usted va tener que hacer un esfuerzo doble para esto-eso le dio pavor a la chica de coletas.

Ya durante el receso las chicas (al menos la mayoría) comían, Usagi comía como si no hubiera un mañana, Ami e Iván tenían una plática sobre uno de los libros que Iván estaba leyendo por parte del profesor Xavier.

Edward por su parte estaba con Naru, Makoto y Umino quien les estaba enseñando algo que era sumamente confidencial o por lo menos así lo aparentaba ya que el video tenía varia marcas de agua por parte de la Agencia de Inteligencia Japonesa y del Departamento de Regulación Internacional Nuclear; Umino comenzó a mostrar fotos en donde el tsunami de hacía ya casi diez años había azotado la zona de Sendai, Makoto miraba muy atenta cada imagen hasta dar con una fotografía en donde habían habilitado una carpa con varios cadáveres siendo revisados con contadores Geiger; Makoto tuvo un flashback…

 **Okuma, Japón**

 **11 de marzo de 2011.**

Ese día la familia Kino había iniciado su rutina como siempre salvo por una diferencia…

-Bueno-decía el señor Kino al subir la última maleta al auto familiar-pues hija nos vamos ya-le decía al acariciarle el cabello-por favor se buena con tu abuela-

\- ¡Si! -respondía la pequeña con una sonrisa mientras su madre se despedía dándole un beso en la frente y algo más en forma de un pequeño estuche.

-Se que te gustara-dijo al entregarle la cajita, la pequeña Mako la abrió y sus ojos se iluminaron.

\- ¿Son para mí de verdad? -decía al ver los aretes en forma de rosa que siempre le gustaron y que siempre su madre utilizaba desde que tenía memoria.

-Cuando regresemos te ayudare a ponértelos-le dijo su madre al subir al auto- ¡Nos vemos en tres días! -dijo su madre al alejarse de ahí, Makoto tomo la mano de su abuela.

-Bueno ya va siendo hora de hacer de comer-le dijo con una sonrisa-Hoy preparare pasta italiana-

-Eso quiere decir que necesitas de mi ayuda-dijo confiada al entrar a la casa su abuela le dedico una sonrisa…

 **13 de marzo de 2011.**

Mako sollozaba ante la impotencia de haber oído esa noticia mientras un voluntario trataba de consolarla luego de haber recibido la noticia más trágica… se había convertido en huérfana, habían encontrado a sus padres dentro de los restos de su auto siendo víctimas del terrible tsunami, ya el trauma de haber visto morir a su abuela víctima de la radiación que se propago en el área; incluso los rescatistas y expertos quedaron impresionados de que la cantidad de radiación a la que se había sometido Makoto no le afectara quizás se debía a un don mutante o a algo más…

 **Escuela Secundaria Jyuban, actualidad**

Makoto estaba muy impresionada por la información que había obtenido el ñoño de Umino, estaba tan absorta en su cabeza que no se fijó en lo que le venía diciendo Usagi.

\- ¿Mako chan estas bien? -pregunto Usagi de nuevo al ver que su amiga estaba muy distraída

\- ¡Camarada Kino! -hablo Ivánovich-le noto muy distinta-

-Es verdad-secundo Mizuno-no estás muy atenta desde el receso-Mako se detuvo suspirando.

-Lo mejor es que les cuente-Mako paso la tarde hablando de lo que vivió ese terrible día hace ya varios años, todo mundo se quedó en silencio tratando de ponerse en los zapatos de ella, quizás Iván podría entenderla ya que él vivió un infierno cuando el conflicto entre Rusia y Ucrania estallo al cual tuvo que pelear para vivir hasta que Logan lo rescato al descubrir sus poderes mutantes.

Una vez en el Crown's procedieron a entrar al salón especial que los llevaría a su base mientras a la distancia alguien les seguía.

\- ¿Se te perdió algo? -pregunto Motoki al chico irlandés que estaba escondido tras una de las paredes que daba hacia la zona de karaokes- ¿quieres una cabina para ti solo? Por qué si es para algo más que cantar estas en el barrio equivocado-Edward se sonroja ante tal sugerencia.

\- ¡No como crees! -totalmente rojo y mirando hacia el suelo-yo… yo solo venía a…-Motoki alzo una de sus cejas dudando de la respuesta que le fuera a dar, mientras Edward hizo un rápido escaneo para ver que decir-a aplicar por el puesto disponible-dijo al señalar el cartel que tenía en la pared.

\- ¡Oh! -Motoki no le creía del todo, pero viendo que muchos chicos y clientes suyos eran un poco raros- ¿entonces te gustan los videojuegos? -

-Si de hecho el arcade de Sailor V es uno de mis favoritos-dijo con algo de emoción-aunque prefiero Heroes Brawl-

\- ¡Amigo aquí tenemos seis máquinas de esa con la edición Versus 2! -declaro Motoki a lo que Edward sonrió-Sabes que… contratado, ¿cuándo puedes empezar? -

-No tengo más que hacer ahora-Motoki rodeo con su brazo a Edward a quien llevo a la zona de empleados y minutos después salía con un delantal y un gafete al frente mientras Motoki le comenzaba a dar instrucciones- ¿ _En qué carajos me metí? -_ dijo al colocar un nano USB en la computadora que era la registradora.

Mientras en la base de las Scouts, Natasha Romanov esperaba con los brazos cruzados y con mirada muy seria y que podría decirse de molestia hacia el grupo recién llegado-Llegan tarde…-dijo al ir hacia la consola de la máquina de entrenamiento- ¡prepárense y veamos de que son capaces cada una de ustedes, excepto por ti cachorro de Wolverine-eso ultimo molesto bastante a Sputnik.

\- ¿¡por qué diablos todo mundo me dice así!?-reclamo al aire

-En primer lugar, porque has aprendido bastante de cómo pelear y segundo eres de los pocos varones a los que estima, salvo por X-23 pero ella es un caso muy especial-le dijo Romanov con su clásica sutileza.

 _-Jodete mujer-_ le dedico en ruso

 _-Y también porque aprendiste sus malos hábitos-_ le respondió también en ruso- _… cachorro-_ Sputnik simplemente envolví su mano derecha en flamas y golpeo un costal de arena el cual quedo en llamas para luego romperse, una vez que las chicas se habían transformado Romanov les preparó una serie de pruebas tanto individuales como en equipo; las pruebas individuales arrojaron que tres de ellas eran muy buenas, las de equipo pudieron ser mejores salvo por un detalle…

\- ¡Señorita Tsukino! -Romanov se acercó a una agotada Usagi quien estaba tendida en el suelo boca arriba tratando de recuperar el aliento- ¿Sabe usted por qué fallo? -

\- ¡Porque las pruebas son muy difíciles! -dijo sollozando

\- ¡Sus compañeras se sometieron a las mismas pruebas y usted simplemente no pudo si quiera acabar las dos primeras etapas! -sentencio decepcionada Romanov, aunque no podía esperar mucho luego de leer el expediente de esta chica- ¡Otra vez y esta vez mínimo acabe un circuito! -

-Es que ya no puedo-al oír eso la agente de SHIELD levanto a la chica y mirándole a los ojos.

-Mira y escucha lo que te diré, el enemigo que esta allá afuera no se va a detener porque estas cansada o lastimada, ellos van a aprovecharse de eso y más-le sermoneaba con fuerza Iván ya iba a detener eso, pero Makoto lo detuvo al extender su brazo para impedirlo.

\- ¡Kino! -

-Necesita eso-le dijo.

-No sé bien por qué fuiste escogida para una misión como está, pero si algo he aprendido es que siempre hay una razón para… creer y señorita Tsukino yo creo en usted a pesar de que es muy… ¿Qué palabra seria adecuada para no decir torpe? -Natasha miro hacia las cámaras deteniendo la grabación.

 **-¡Corte corte!-grito Charly Meiou mientras detenía todo y la producción comenzaba a moverse- ¡Diccionario! -Deadpool le paso uno.**

 **-Mira que hay varias formas de decirle torpe, pero no creo que el público me lo vaya a tomar bien si le dijo la palabra con "P"-**

 **-¡oye! -reclamo Usagi-¡mejor díganme torpe y poco coordinada!-Charly Meiou busco algo en el diccionario y le enseño una página donde decía "torpe"; en donde había una fotografía de ella y decía exactamente eso "torpe y poco coordinada"-Usagi solo bajo la cabeza mientras Charly Meiou sonreía detrás de él estaban las demás Sailor listas para hablar con él y con "respeto"… respeto es un bate de beisbol de aluminio certificado por la MLB.**

 **Residencia Tsukino**

Usagi estaba siendo llevada cargada por Makoto quien amablemente decidió llevarla luego de la terrible sesión que la agente Romanov le había impuesto en su primer día como instructora de su grupo, ya hacía rato que Iván y Ami los habían dejado por lo que tenían un chance de hablar más a solas.

\- ¿Usagi te sientes mejor? -pregunto la chica alta y cabello castaño mientras le miraba de reojo

-Si gracias ya comienzo a sentirme menos agitada-Usagi suspiro-no entiendo el porqué de este entrenamiento-

-Ya te lo dijo la señorita Romanov, debes estar preparada-repetía lo que les había dicho hacia unas horas.

\- ¡Aun así, creo que exagera! -al decir esto Makoto la soltó haciéndola caer de sentón a lo que la misma se giró para ver a Usagi con seriedad.

-Creo que tu no estas entendiendo Usagi chan-eso alegro a la mencionada ya que era la primera vez que Makoto le hablaba con más confianza-si algo te pasara de algún modo que no se y tampoco entiendo… no podría perdonármelo…-

-Mako chan…-Usagi vio que su amiga apretaba los puños.

-No quisiera perder a alguien que quiero-dijo con unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzando a brotar de sus ojos-no sé si pueda soportarlo… no otra vez…-Usagi comprendió que no era solo un mero capricho del destino que estuvieran juntas en ese momento ahí ya que al parecer Mako estaba recordando lo vivido hacia años con su propia familia y que a pesar del poco tiempo de conocer a Usagi esta le había demostrado su amistad y cariño.

-Mako chan-Usagi se levantó con un poco de dificultad- demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo ¿sí? -Usagi decía esto con el mayor animo que podía, a lo que su amiga sorprendida asintió con una sonrisa-Vamos a casa, te invito a cenar-

\- ¿no será mucha molestia? -

\- ¡Para nada! -decía mientras ambas iban por la calle caminando mientras el cielo de Tokio era invadido por las estrellas de la noche- ¿por cierto, no dejabas de ver a Motoki verdad?, ¿Acaso te gusto? -Makoto solo se sonrojo.

-Digamos que me recuerda a alguien…-atino a decir

 **Polo Norte, Punto D**

Beryl veía como dos mutantes tenía una impresionante batalla ambas eran dos mujeres una manipulaba el viento mientras la segunda manipulaba la tierra vuelta magma, la pelea estaba a favor de la chica magma quien había logrado asestar algunos golpes en el cuerpo de su rival con ayuda de algunas rocas haciéndola caer al suelo, estaba a punto de dar el golpe final pero la chica del viento gritó creando una onda de choque que mando a volar a su oponente lo que le dio tiempo de reponerse y hacer unos extraños movimientos con sus brazos logrando crear una esfera de viento que lanzó contra la chica magma la cual recibió de golpe en la cabeza y esta encerró a la misma comenzando a sentir asfixia llegando al punto de desmayo-muy bien muy bien-Beryl estaba complacida- Doom estoy satisfecha con tu idea de usar a los mutantes como ciervos del Negaverso, espero señor Lehnsherr no tenga problema en usar a algunos de sus ¿cómo los llama?-

-Hermanos mi señora Beryl-decía un muy dócil Magneto el cual parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo, es más parecía carente de voluntad-los de clase 3 son realmente fuertes, pero si lo que busca es poder verdadero…-

\- ¡Entonces mis sospechas eran bien fundadas! -exclamó molesto Doom-Genosha tiene mutantes de clase 4! -

-Así es Víctor-contestó Magneto mirando sin emoción alguna dejando ver que sus pupilas tenían un color purpura-el 5% de la población de Genosha es mutante clase 4 eso quiere decir que si alguna nación nos ataca contamos con la infantería móvil más poderosa del planeta-

-Traerlos ante mí, si logran derrotar a mis malignas considerare a tu tierra en el nuevo orden-

-Si mi señora-Magneto se retiró de la sala junto a Doom este último está un poco más huraño de lo habitual ya que el líder de los mutantes estaba siendo muy útil y eso podría afectar sus planes-Víctor-le habló-debes saber esto antes de Beryl, hemos encontrado con una clase 5-

\- ¿Estás seguro? -preguntó sorprendido Doom

-Se hace llamar Mercurius y su mutación es hidro-quenesis sobre todo en la manipulación del hielo, cuenta con un coeficiente muy alto según los registros de Japón es uno de los más altos en toda la historia- informó con detalle

-Esto no debe saberlo Beryl -dijo Doom convencido de que esto podría ser una mala idea

\- ¿¡Pero Doom!?-Magneto estaba por replicar cuando Doom lanzo un rayo contra el líder mutante el cual lo saco de su trance-Pero que… ¿todo lo que paso fue un sueño? -

-Lehnsherr que esto se ha convertido en una pesadilla…-

 **Distrito de Jyuban, Tokio, Japón**

Usagi iba corriendo hacia la reunión que tendría con sus amigas en el Crown's Center donde no solo era su base sino su lugar preferido para de ahí salir cuando había tiempo libre algo que ella apreciaba ya que la señorita Romanov estaba siendo muy estricta con ella en particular, después de cruzar una calle mas llego al centro de diversiones en donde noto que Ami e Iván estaban con un juego de gancho, Makoto hablaba con un tímido Edward quien estaba sumamente nervioso detrás de la barra de atención a clientes-Bueno al parecer Rei y yo seremos de nuevo las únicas sin pareja-cual fue la sorpresa de Usagi al ver que Rei todavía no había llegado.

\- ¡Siento la demora! -dijo Usagi con su habitual tranquilidad-pero al parecer esta vez no soy la única al llegar tarde-dijo cuando al acercarse al grupo vio que Rei jugaba con un chico al hockey de mesa- ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! -

\- ¡Oh vaya sorpresa! -dijo aquel chico al momento de recibir el tiro ganador por parte de Rei quien alzo los brazos festejando quien bajo la cabeza. - ¡Oye eso es trampa! -

\- ¿Trampa? -Rei arqueo la ceja "ofendida"-no es mi culpa que la escandalosa de Usagi te hiciera voltear querido Mamoru-

Usagi se sorprendió al saber finalmente el nombre de aquel sujeto a quien se había encontrado varias veces y de manera muy desagradable, Usagi volteo hacia Iván quien solo se encogió de hombros- ¿Con que Mamoru eh?

-Mamoru Chiba-dijo presentándose al extender su mano para saludar a Usagi y al hacer contacto ambos sintieron algo que no pudieron explicar.

-Esto fue como aquella vez en el baile…-pensaron al cruzar sus miradas, quedándose así por un largo momento

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **¡SIENTO LA DEMORA! ¡SIN MAS AGRADEZCO A TODO POR SU PACIENCIA! PICNHE HIATUS! ME ODIA-AMA**

 **¿YA QUE LLEGO LA SAILOR MAS FUERTE DE LAS INNER QUE ES LO QUE PASARA? ¿UNA SAILOR CON PODERES GAMMA PERO PARECIDA A THOR? ¿¡QUE CLASE DE YAOI ES ESTO!?**

 **¿¡DOCTOR PERO QUE ESTA PASANDO!?**

 **EN FIN… AGRADEZO A:**

 **(TRUMPETILLA MUSICAL AQUÍ)**

 **MEXEMPERORRAMSES II**

 **A:**

 **ELENMAR**

 **A:**

 **TARMA JONES**

 **A:**

 **GREGORIO ABEL**

 **A:**

 **LEONOR DE EBOLI (QUIEN ME AYUDO A REESCRIBIR ESTO)**

 **Y SIENDO ASI PORQUE ESTO ES DE PASADA**

 **¡SOY CHARLY MEIOU DESPIDIENDOSE!**

 **¡DENLE LIKE SI LO VES EN FACEBOOK Y COMENTA!**

 **¿SI LO VES POR FANFICTION DEJA REVIEW QUE TE CUESTA?**

 **¡DENLE LIKE SI LO VES EN FACEBOOK Y COMENTA!**

 **¿SI LO VES POR FANFICTION DEJA REVIEW QUE TE CUESTA?**

 **¡YA QUE ME INSPIRAS MAS!**

 **¡BYE, BYE!**


	9. TUXEDO MASK

**CAPÍTULO 9**

 **TUXEDO MASK**

-Mamoru Chiba-dijo presentándose al extender su mano para saludar a Usagi y al hacer contacto ambos sintieron algo que no pudieron explicar.

-Esto fue como aquella vez en el baile…-pensaron al cruzar sus miradas, quedándose así por un momento mientras ambos se quedaron fijamente a los ojos hasta que Rei jalo a Mamoru hacia uno de los juegos de destreza para que ganara un peluche para ella, Usagi se llevó sus manos al pecho.

¿Qué había pasado? Se preguntaba al sentir mucha angustia en su corazón cuando Makoto la llamo para probar un juego de disparos en donde también participaba Edward quien al parecer había empezado su descanso para poder pasar un rato con la chica, el juego consistía en eliminar a los demás participantes del equipo contrario no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando el equipo de Usagi, Makoto y Edward quien trato de dar pelea fue eliminado por el equipo contrario, fue gracias a una de las pantallas donde mostraban la partida que veían como el equipo rival estaba arrasando con los demás equipos salvo por uno quien se cubría tras una roca.

-Esto será sencillo-dijo aquel hombre de lentes morados, chaqueta de cuero y jeans estaba planeando como derrotar a su rival junto a él estaba una hermosa mujer pelirroja que de inmediatos el grupo identifico.

\- ¿¡Señorita Ro-Rushman!?-Usagi pronuncio con cautela- ¿Qué hace aquí? -

-Bueno traje a un conocido mío a este lugar para que pueda dar su opinión sobre el mismo-dijo hablando de una manera poco usual, más bien como si fuera un código que Ami entendió.

\- ¡Oh Nat! -dijo el hombre al llevarse el título de campeón del juego- ¡debiste verlo le engañe con una granada y después pum! -fue cuando noto que su acompañante hablaba con unas chicas más jóvenes que ella- ¿Son ellas? -Natasha asintió. - ¿conque son las alumnas eh? ¿no les ha hecho algo raro? -dijo en son de broma.

-Su novio es raro Señorita Rushman-declaro abiertamente Usagi logrando que ambos se sonrojaran.

-Bueno no estamos así que digas juntos, juntos como imaginas-hablo Hawkeye.

\- ¿¡Oh en serio Clint!?-reclamo levemente Natasha.

-Bueno no es que no me has dicho si a que vivamos juntos más allá de lo que ya lo hemos hecho-explico Clint mientras Natasha se cruzaba de brazos.

\- ¿y porque crees que te traje a Japón? -le pregunto a Clint quien se rasco la nuca quien dudaba en que responder hasta que Nat le dio un beso para luego sonreír-me encanta hacerte el bobo-Clint se quedó impresionado.

\- ¡Vaya conque aquí las chispas también vuelan! -dijo un hombre algo más bajo que Clint y mucho más flaco, usaba lentes y su atuendo parecía mucho al de un "salary man", junto a él venia un hombre muy fornido y rubio quien vestía una camisa negra y un pantalón caqui y en su espalda traía una sombrilla lo cual era extraño al menos para todos los presentes-Oye-hablo el rubio fornido-trabajas aquí ¿no? Podrías servirnos unas bebidas energéticas-Edward asintió sin dudar ya que a pesar de que el hombre lo pidió con cierta amabilidad su forma de ser imponía bastante.

\- ¿¡Oiga porque lo asusta así!?-reclamo Makoto cuando lo encaro y siendo Mako bastante alta al promedio, tenía que alzar la vista para poder verlo a los ojos.

-Tranquila joven guerrera-dijo el hombre con amabilidad al colocar su mano derecha en su hombro-soy Thor y hemos sido convocados por la agente Romanov para conocerlas-Mako quedo impresionada.

\- ¿Usted es un vengador también? -Usagi se acercó al hombre flaco a quien miro de pies a cabeza-usted más parecer un contador que un vengador-dijo cuando tuvo un destello en su cara- ¡ya se usted es el que lleva las finanzas del equipo! -

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! -Ami exclamo y literalmente hizo a un lado a Usagi- ¿usted es Bruce Banner? -pregunto con ojos llenos de emoción, a lo que Bruce se apeno-leí su trabajo sobre las propiedades de la radiación gamma contra el cáncer y otras patologías-

\- ¿De verdad leíste esa tesis? -se sorprendió Bruce- ¿Qué edad tienes? -

-Tengo 15 años doctor-dijo al hacer una reverencia-me llamo Ami Mizuno y mi objetivo es ser una doctora-Bruce se alegró de escuchar eso y comenzaron una charla bastante avanzada pero muy amena, el resto del grupo se quedó perplejo

\- ¿Cómo es que ambos se están entendiendo a la perfección? -pregunto Iván

\- ¿Quizás sea por el traductor universal de Stark? -dedujo Makoto

\- ¿Por listos? -secundo Usagi

-Ambos son unos nerds-sentencio Clint cuando notaron que Rei y Mamoru se aproximaban, esta última traía un lindo dragón de peluche- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? -le pregunto a Nat.

-Bueno realmente esta reunión la tenía preparada para mañana pero quizás debamos adelantarla…-

 **Polo Norte, Punto D**

Magneto sufrió un mareo mientras se recargaba en la pared mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos-¿Qué ha pasado?-decía al salir de un fuerte trance-¿Qué he estado haciendo?-dijo al recordar los últimos acontecimientos-¿Víctor que hemos hecho?-dijo cuando vi a Víctor Von Doom acercársele pero sin mayor aviso le inyecto un líquido purpura que había estado preparando luego de que Zebediah Killgrave alias el Hombre Purpura fuera despachado por Doom no sin antes tomar muestras de su sangre y poder sintetizar una suero con las mismas características de control mental que aquel mutado tenía.

-Por ahora no dirás nada y seguirás con nuestra actuación mutante-le dijo al ya alineado Magneto-lo que harás es lo siguiente; traerás algunas de tus fuerzas de clase 4 y serán puestas a disposición de Beryl mientras llevaras a otras a Latveria ¿entendido? -

-Si Doom enseguida lo hare-obedeció el mutante al irse por uno de los pasillos, Von Doom camino por otro camino llegando a un laboratorio que él había instalado en una de las alas del castillo en esta se podía ver que varios sujetos de prueba estaban recibiendo un tratamiento especial ya que Blonski alias "Abominación" la más reciente adquisición de las fuerzas del Negaverso estaba fortaleciendo al ejército de almas malignas con su sangre, ya que por estudios e investigaciones por parte de científicos latverianos comprobaron que la sangre irradiada por energía gamma generaba una fuerte reacción en un 95% de los sujetos los cuales sufrían una poderosa transformación otorgándoles fuerza increíble entre los sujetos también algunos mutantes que habían sido traídos desde Genosha eran también puestos a este experimento el cual también arrojaba resultados impresionantes, ahora el Negaverso era una amenaza real y eso a Doom de cierta manera le molestaba, este se dirigió a una de las consolas para revisar algo y de paso también hacer algo más ya que la computadora le estaba pidiendo varias autorizaciones de seguridad para luego recibir una pequeña alerta en su traje.

\- ¿Qué es lo que haces Von Doom? -pregunto un serio Kaito Ace quien había sido reciente mente liberado de la prisión del Tri Carrier en Nueva York, rescate conducido por los generales para luego dar su informe.

\- ¡Nada que te incumba! -dijo sin más para salir del laboratorio Ace sonrió para caminar tras Doom.

-No le dije todo a la reina-sentencio a lo que Doom detuvo su caminar en la puerta-se dónde está el último de los generales pero también sé que aquellas guerreras de la Luna no son aún un problema serio-Doom se giró y con una mira estoica seguía a Ace-si la situación sigue como la veo, la quinta Sailor la que está en Estados Unidos si llegase a unirse con las demás nos traería problemas.-

\- ¿Qué clase de problemas? -pregunto Doom

-Ella Sailor V ha logrado despertar gran parte de su pasado o es lo que intuyo porque el mismo Hechicero Supremo fue una gran ayuda en el pasado…-explico Ace-si ha ayudado a esta Sailor no dudo que lo haga con los demás-explico

\- ¿Por qué me dices esto? -

-Cuando llegue el último de los generales ya no seré útil para Beryl y no quiero eso-decía Ace con cierta preocupación-cuando se dio mi aprensión por parte de S.H.I.E.L.D. no fue por casualidad o al menos eso le quiero dejar en claro a la reina Beryl-fue cuando Ace giro uno de los monitores de la consola en la que estaba Doom hacia poco mostrando que este había trasladado toda la investigación sobre energía gamma.

\- ¿Buscas chantajearme? -amenazo Doom.

-Busco más bien un seguro-explico Ace- ¿Qué es lo que tu buscas con más anhelo Víctor Von Doom?, ¿acaso no es el dominio mundial? Y ¿es el Negaverso una amenaza a tus planes? -

\- ¿Y tú que ganas? -al oír eso Ace sonrió-porque como supongo yo tengo ya un plan de contingencia-

\- ¿Qué sabes sobre el Cristal de Plata? -

 **Escuela Secundaria Jyuban**

Las chicas salían de clases a toda velocidad ya que tenían un entrenamiento muy pesado, pero… especial algo que a Iván lo tenía un poco consternado-Solo porque es Thor van muy interesadas, pero no fuera alguien más porque si no…-

\- ¡Ay cariño! -sonreía Ami- ¿un poco celoso? -

 _-Seas mamon-_ dijo en ruso con obvia molestia debido a que el entrenamiento no era lo que les importaba a las chicas sino…

 **Base de las Scouts, debajo del Crown's center**

Las chicas ya estaban con sus trajes de batalla y listas para empezar cuando apareció Thor vistiendo solo un pantalón negro y una camisa de tirantes igual negra mientras traía su martillo en la cadera.

\- ¡Muy bien tenemos poco tiempo porque pronto he de volver! -dijo al calentar sus hombros- ¿Quién va primero? -

\- ¡Yo! -Mako salto con fuerza para acercarse al asgardiano quien sonreía.

-La guerrera del trueno-sonrió-según recuerdo tu eres también una pariente lejana de mi amigo Hulk-eso extraño a Makoto-lo digo porque en tu sangre también hay esa cosa que llaman gamma ¿Por qué no lo usas esta vez? -Mako hizo una mueca.

-No me hare responsable de tus heridas-sentencia al concentrar su fuerza por lo que su cuerpo creció un poco definiendo más sus músculos, una vez lista se puso en una posición de aikido, ambos se vieron por un momento y Makoto imagino a Thor sin la camisa que era casi lo mismo ya que no dejaba nada a la imaginación pero ese lindo pensamiento fue interrumpido por un golpe de Mjolnir el cual apenas contuvo pero aun así la lanzo contra de una de las paredes de la base, Makoto se recuperó y fue con todo al ataque-¡Vamos chicas!-alentó Mako a lo que Usagi y Ami fueron al ataque el cual fue fácilmente repelido por Thor.

Rei por su parte tenía sesión mental con Iván para que ambos mejorasen sus habilidades psíquicas, a lo lejos Natasha, Clint y Banner tenían una conversación.

-¿Entonces las suposiciones eran ciertas?-argumento Banner-Estos enemigos que se llaman Negaverso han logrado armarse bien y más ahora con un ser como lo es esta Abominación…-Banner se masajeaba la nariz mientras sentía la culpa ya que su alter ego había ayudado a crear de una manera no directa a ese ser; Clint Barton alias "Hawkeye" le mostraba el expediente digital de Emil Blonski quien era un destacado soldado británico de origen ruso que quería revivir sus días de gloria ya que en la SAS(fuerza especial británica) lo querían sacar de la fuerza operativa de campo, se le presento una oportunidad más por parte del General Ross quien le ofreció dirigir sus fuerzas Hulk-Busters y por bastante tiempo cazo a Hulk por todo Estados Unidos, Canadá y norte de México.

-Suficiente Clint-pidió Natasha al ver a Bruce incomodo, a lo lejos podía ver que las chicas acaban de ser totalmente derrotadas por Thor quien parecía haberse aburrido- ¿Qué? ¿te pareció poco? -

-Aún son jóvenes-decía al colocar su martillo tras su espalda y rascarse la misma con el-tienen mucho potencial solo que al parecer están siendo reprimidas por algo, una clase de encantamiento-explico lo mejor que podía Thor.

-En eso tenemos razón-dijo al aparecer la imagen astral de Hechicero Supremo quien descendía y miraba a Romanov-hace poco libere a la última de ellas y esta aun adaptándose mas no dudo que en poco tiempo logre un dominio completo de su poder actual…-

\- ¿actual? -Clint no daba crédito a lo que escuchó- ¿acaso estas niñas van a tener mucho más poder? -

-Según recuerdo las Sailor Guardians-menciono Thor-que es así como las conocemos en Asgard sus poderes eran igual de grandes que los del Dios todo poderoso-

\- ¿Tal como Odín dices? -Natasha tenía sus dudas mientras veía a Usagi en especial ya que algo le decía que debían apresurarse-Doctor que pudo obtener de este "despertar"-Strange comenzó a hablar con ellos de inmediato ante su descubrimiento.

-Aunque debo añadir que falta una pieza más en este rompecabezas…-eso dejo extrañados a todos…

Mamoru Chiba caminaba por las calles de Tokio mientras llevaba su maletín en mano cuando sin querer tropezó con alguien a quien hizo caer ya que iba leyendo su tableta electrónica la cual también cayó al piso-Mil disculpas-dijo mientras ayudaba a la persona que no era otra que- ¿Usagi san? -

\- ¡Oh tu eres el chico que está saliendo con Rei chan! -le señalo con el dedo algo que molesto a Mamoru.

\- ¿Si sabes que es de mal gusto señalar a la gente? -le regaño a lo que Usagi apenada bajo la vista y tomo la tableta de Mamoru y el gesto de este empeoro al ver que su tableta tenía la pantalla dañada ya que parpadeaba.

\- ¡Como lo siento! -Usagi hizo una reverencia

-No hay problema conozco a alguien que puede repararla a buen precio y espero lo puedas pagar-menciono él.

\- ¿¡Que!?-reclamo Usagi- ¿Por qué debo pagar por tu descuido? -

-Porque tu teléfono también se dañó-Mamoru levanto el teléfono de Usagi el cual tenía el cristal de solo prendía en color blanco.

\- ¡AY NO! -lo tomo y buscaba como hacerlo funcionar- ¡y este me lo regalaron! -Mamoru sintió algo de pena.

-Yo no lo decía por mi tableta, lo decía por tu teléfono-Mamoru suspiro-sígueme mi amigo vive cerca-le indico y Usagi le obedeció. Por largo rato estuvieron en silencio hasta que Usagi lo miro bien y noto que no era nada feo, Usagi negó con la cabeza _\- ¡No puedo pensar eso! -pensó-es el chico con el que sale Rei, pero…_ -sin poder decir algo llegaron a un pequeño local en donde se podía escuchar música electrónica Mamoru toco un timbre a lo que la música bajo y un chico con unos audífonos en el cuello salió girando con una silla de escritorio.

-Buenas… ¡Sempai! -el chico sonrió al ponerse de pie- ¿Qué le trae por acá? -aquel chico traía el mismo uniforme que Mamoru solo que traía unos guantes de tela y una bata sin mangas.

-Tuvimos un pequeño desperfecto y me es urgente-dijo al mostrar su tableta la cual parpadeaba.

-¡Oh ya veo!-el chico tomo la tableta y con rapidez la comenzó a desarmar-la pieza ya quedó inservible-dijo mientras hacia una revisión con algunos instrumentos para luego buscar algo en la computadora del local, el chico fue hacia la parte de atrás y trajo una tableta idéntica a la de Mamoru-Sempai le pondré la pantalla de esta-Mamoru iba a alegar-¡Tranquilo!, el cliente de esta no ha venido en 3 meses por ella y ya nos debe varios recargos-explico para luego comenzar a hacer la reparación-¡Listo! ¿también quieres que la actualice? –

-No gracias-Mamoru comenzó a sacar su billetera cuando el chico lo detuvo mostrándole un recibo por solo el trabajo de instalación y no por la pieza- ¿seguro? -el chico asintió para luego atender al a chica de las coletas, Usagi se sintió un poco avergonzada ya que el chico le miro varias veces de los pies a la cabeza.

-Sempai ¿es ella su nueva novia? -la declaración tan directa de aquel chico hizo que ambos se sonrojaran-porque de ser así debió quedarse con la otra chica ya que me parece más "Bishojo"-

\- ¡Óyeme! -reclamo Usagi- ¡para que te lo sepas también tengo algunos galanes detrás de mí! -el chico solo sonrió

-En tus sueños nada más-murmuro, pero aun así Usagi lo escucho así que opto por saca su teléfono y mostrar el daño, el chico le arrebato de las manos el mismo- ¿¡Como obtuviste uno de estos!?-le enseño.

\- ¿Qué tiene de raro? -dijo sin entender-es solo un teléfono que me dieron hace poco-

-Este es el Starkphone XS plus, este modelo no sale al público salvo se haya pagado una preventa en el sitio oficial y de hecho solo hay quince producidos en el mundo, y hasta donde se sabe esos quince modelos solo los tienen los mismos Vengadores-el chico lo explico emocionado.

\- ¿Tiene reparación? -pregunto Usagi ya un poco cansada de este freak tecnológico el cual sonrió- _Este chico se parece a Umino-_

Aquel chico se puso unos lentes mientras desarmaba el teléfono con rapidez reproducía una canción de hip hop con sus audífonos puestos-Ehhh, ¿Por qué usa audífonos mientras repara? -

-Es su forma de concentrarse y de retarse-explico Mamoru.

-Hace poco te llamo Sempai-Mamoru sonrió.

-Vamos a la misma escuela-explico-solo que él va en primer año de secundaria, pero es un genio en lo que a computación se refiere-decía mientras ambos miraban en una pantalla el proceso de reparación el cual fue muy simple.

-Señorita tiene mucha suerte-le mostraba el chico-esta pequeña lamina se conecta aquí-señalaba una pestaña-es lo que le da señal a tu pantalla y quizás por la caída este se zafo-algo que le extraño- ¿estas seguras que es un producto oficial de Stark Communications? Porque puede que ya los chinos hicieran copias y en la red no he visto nada aun sobre esto-dijo sospechando que el teléfono de esta niña fuera pirata-en fin, veamos como enciende-el teléfono encendió sin problemas por lo que sin más le puso la tapa y comenzó a hacer el recibo el cual le mostro.

\- ¡Oye! -Usagi reclamo al ver el precio- ¡Mejor róbame el teléfono! -

\- ¿¡Que!?-reclamo el chico desde el mostrador- ¡es un precio más que justo, además traes un producto que aún no sale al mercado y que es más difícil de arreglar!, ¿te imaginas que hubiera pasado si tuviera un daño más grave? -Usagi gruño mientras sacaba el dinero y pagaba, de inmediato salió de ahí cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

\- ¿Diga? -

 _\- ¡Usagi tenemos una situación, debes venir al Crown's enseguida! -_

\- ¡Estoy cerca! -dijo cuándo.

\- ¡Señorita! -era aquel chico freak que le había arreglado el teléfono- ¡Olvido la memoria de su teléfono! -Usagi se alegró ya que había varias fotos que le gustaban ahí además de su música de inmediato la coloco dentro de su teléfono y se fue de ahí.

\- ¡Gracias carero! -dijo al salir corriendo de ahí-

-En definitiva Sempai tienes gustos muy contrastantes con las mujeres-dijo al regresar al local fue cuando su reloj pulsera le mando una alerta-pero quizás esto se ponga mejor-sonrió mientras regresaba a su local y despedía a su Sempai, se fue directo a su silla y a su computadora portátil donde la pantalla se puso de color negro y muchos códigos que solo el entendía aparecían hasta que una pequeña alerta le indico la conexión-¡OH SI!-

 **Base de las Scouts, debajo del Crown's center**

Usagi llegaba casi sin aliento por llegar corriendo- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? -en ese momento la señal de televisión aparecía el mismo Tuxedo Mask dando un mensaje importante…

\- ¡Ciudad de Tokio! -decía con una voz editada mientras el hombre con el antifaz blanco hablaba- ¡cómo deben haber sabido los robos a joyerías y a colecciones privadas han ido al alza y que ni la misma policía ha podido dar con el autor de los mismos! -Mask sonrió- ¡bueno déjenme decirles que he sido yo el que los ha realizado! -

Las chicas y los Vengadores ahí presentes no daban crédito mientras Luna comenzó a buscar la información y en efecto se han reportado varios robos, pero lo increíble es que las joyas robadas son encontradas a las pocas horas, pero sin huellas o evidencia alguna.

-La gema que busco es una muy especial-explicaba- ¡El cristal de Plata!, ¡una piedra tan pura y hermosa que es un tesoro único y por eso esta ola de robos seguirá hasta que la encuentre! -el video termino de manera abrupta mientras aquel dúo de reporteros salía a cuadro.

-Como pudieron ver el culpable de esta ola de robos es el mismo Tuxedo Mask-la toma se abrió para mostrar a un panel de "expertos" quienes comenzaron a hablar sobre los robos, la postura que las autoridades y la gente debería tomar, pero la pregunta que rondaba más era ¿Qué es el Cristal de Plata?...

-Esto es malo…-Luna se notaba preocupada-Esto no hace ver que Tuxedo Mask es otro enemigo. -

\- ¿De verdad lo crees? -Ami dudaba ante esa declaración.

-Debemos verlo como tal-explico Luna-esto supondría un peligro más hacia la princesa y hacia este planeta-

-Quizás yo pueda ayudar un poco-hablo Thor al acercarse-sé que el Legendario Cristal de Plata es un arma muy poderosa y que incluso Odín teme-dijo con seriedad.

\- ¿Tanto así? -Makoto se veía incrédula- ¿Luna? -

-El Cristal de Plata como dice Thor es un arma con la capacidad de ser un arma del Juicio en las manos equivocadas y es por eso que debemos encontrarlo antes que ellos-

-Entonces aparte de buscar y proteger a la princesa debemos evitar que el cristal caiga en manos enemigas, ¿no es mucha responsabilidad para solo nosotras? -recrimino Rei

-Por eso S.H.I.E.L.D y los Vengadores están apoyándolas-menciono Natasha con su clásica seriedad-debemos estar listos para cualquier eventualidad por eso las estamos entrenando, Clint-

-Muy bien señoritas ahora es mi turno para enseñarles algunos movimientos-dijo al quitarse la chamarra Hawkeye y sacar de un bolso deportivo su arco y flechas.

\- ¡Oh, pero mira la hora que es! -Dijo Usagi al mirar su reloj-sino me apuro mi mama me va regañar de nuevo y si no hago mi tarea ¡peor tantito! -

-Tengo que preparar mi comida de aquí a tres días-secundo Makoto

-Ya voy con el tiempo justo para mi seminario de estudio-tercio Ami.

-Yo tengo unos pendientes en casa-finalizo Iván, a lo que el grupo salió… mejor dicho corrió del lugar porque ya habían tenido un largo entrenamiento pesado por parte de Viuda Negra, eso desalentó a Clint.

\- ¿Y tú no vas a huir como los demás? -menciono, en eso Rei se transformó en y formo un arco de fuego en sus manos haciendo sonreír a su entrenador quien activo una diana a la cual asesto una flecha en el centro.

-Yo no huyo-dijo al replicar el tiro y destruir la flecha de Clint

-Interesante…-

 **Días después…**

La noticia de la búsqueda del Legendario Cristal de Plata genero una enorme conmoción en todo el país ya que la gente comenzó a buscarlo con mucho fervor… rozando con la obsesión y locura ya que mucha gente solo a eso se dedicó en ese tiempo y una "epidemia" por el Cristal se había dado.

En las noticias y varios programas a nivel nacional la experta en joyas la doctora Isono aparecía explicando que es el cristal y en sus propias palabras…

-El Legendario Cristal de Plata es una piedra mágica con capacidades de conceder cualquier deseo además de ser una fuente de energía impresionante-explicaba-y es imperativo que la encuentren…-decía con una sonrisa muy peculiar.

La Reina Beryl veía con buenos ojos el plan que Zoisite estaba teniendo los resultados porque en poco tiempo la energía obtenida y la búsqueda por el Cristal de Plata había crecido enormemente.

Doom al ver los avances que estaba teniendo el Negaverso sintió que las palabras de Ace tenían sentido ahora, Doom salió de la sala principal y se dirigió con Magneto quien este le esperaba al meditar-Tenemos que tomar medidas Magneto. -

\- ¿Entonces ha llegado el momento? -

-Cuando termines con tu parte del plan, yo hare la mía-dijo Doom misteriosamente.

 **Mientras en la residencia Tsukino**

Usagi entraba anunciando su llegada dándose la sorpresa de su vida al ver que su casa parecía un chiquero ya que muchas cosas estaban tiradas y desordenadas, llego a la habitación de sus padres y vio que su madre buscaba algo porque repetía "no está" y "¿Dónde estará?" mientras lo hacía, Usagi se preocupó y busco detenerla.

\- ¿Mama? ¡reacciona por favor! –

\- ¡Usagi! -era Luna mientras estaba frente a una laptop, la chica corrió a verla solo para que esta le enseñara un radar- ¡El enemigo aprovecho el caos generado por Tuxedo Mask! -

\- ¡Él no puede estar del lado enemigo! -

\- ¿Cómo podemos estar seguras? -reclamo Luna-hasta donde podemos ver el también busca el cristal de Plata ¿pero con qué fin? -

 _\- ¡Luna! -era Rei comunicándose-estamos llegando a la zona donde está el enemigo-_

\- ¡Muy bien! ¿y los demás? –

 _-Mercury y Júpiter están conmigo, Hawkeye fue reasignado y dejo el país hace unas horas, Viuda esta con Banner en la base, Thor esta a la espera junto a Sputnik-reportaba Rei._

-Usagi debes ir de inmediato…-pidió Luna a lo que Usagi obedeció y salió rápido hacia las coordenadas-De favor chicas aguanten- a lo lejos podía ver las antenas de televisión que el enemigo estaba utilizando, mas sin embargo Usagi sintió un fuerte mareo que la hizo recargarse en una pared. - ¿qué es lo que me pasa?, me siento débil-estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando…

-Es muy pronto para rendirse-dijo una voz conocida para ella, Usagi giro su cabeza y lo vio a él.

-Tuxedo Mask…-decía con sorpresa

-Siento los problemas que les he causado-dijo al ayudarla a levantarse.

\- ¿Eres nuestro enemigo acaso? -Usagi no obtuvo ninguna respuesta

-Solo te puedo decir que necesito el Cristal de Plata-decía cabizbajo-pero no tengo las habilidades que tienen las Sailor Guardians…-Usagi de alguna forma se sentían tranquila de escuchar eso con sinceridad.

-Si te entiendo-suspiro mientras miraba a lo lejos unos relámpagos aparecer-a pesar de que soy la líder soy la mas débil-dijo sin mediar las consecuencias de esas palabras. -y aun así debo ir a pelear-

-Entonces ve, te necesitan-

\- ¡Pero no tengo ningún poder como ellas! -replico-no genero fuego, ni relámpagos o controlar el agua. -

-Sailor Moon-dijo Tuxedo Mask dejando ver que sabia su identidad-tu tienes un gran poder y es gracias a ese poder el que te hace una líder capaz…-

Las Sailor Guardians tenían una pelea muy fuerte contra Zoisite quien demostró ser un rival capaz de mantener a las tres a raya.

\- ¿¡Chicos donde están!?-pregunto Natasha al ver que las chicas tenían muchos problemas.

-Al parecer el enemigo se preparó-Iván respondía mientras mantenía a raya algunos mutantes bajo dominio del Negaverso- ¿¡Alguna novedad de Usagi!?-

-No, pero…-Natasha vio como las chicas fueron atacas brutalmente dejándolas fuera de combate mas no inconscientes- ¡LAS SAILORS HAN CAIDO! -eso fue como balde frio en todos mas cuando una extraña energía se comenzó a acumular y un portal se abrió en el cielo de donde una mujer de gran porte y belleza pero que desprendía maldad baja por el mismo portal.

\- ¡SAILOR GUARDIANS SU MOMENTO HA LLEGADO, YO LA REINA BERYL CONSEGUIRE EL CRISTAL DE PLATA Y CONSTRUIRE UN IMPERIO DE OSCURIDAD AQUÍ EN LA TIERRA! -declaro mientras prepara con ayuda de su báculo el golpe que acabaría con las guerreras.

Natasha miro a Bruce el cual entendía que era momento de…

\- ¡ALTO AHÍ! -una voz conocida interrumpió la escena- ¡NO PERMITIRE QUE HAGAS ESO, YO ESTOY AQUÍ PARA AYUDAR A TODO EL MUNDO! -era Sailor Moon.

-Sailor Moon… que molestia eres…-Beryl se veía molesta ya que la chica le apuntaba con su Cetro Lunar-

-¡CURACION LUNAR ACCION!-exclamo al generar un rayo de luz cálida el cual iba contra Beryl quien ataco con su propio poder, pero fue repelido por el de Sailor Moon y en un rápido movimiento Zoisite se interpuso recibiendo el ataque en lugar de su reina quien optó por retirarse llevándose a su súbdito.

\- ¡PAGARAS POR ESTO SAILOR MOON! -amenazo Beryl al cruzar por aquel portal.

-Increíble-Rei miraba como Usagi usaba la curación Lunar en toda la ciudad, las demás estaban igual de sorprendidas, la gente en las calles se miraba extrañadas de lo que estaban haciendo.

-Buen trabajo Sailor Moon-Luna miraba desde lo alto de la casa Tsukino aquella acción, minutos después Sailor Moon caía rendida en una calle y de no haber sido por él.

-Lo hiciste bien Sailor Moon-Tuxedo Mask sin mas le planto un beso mientras para Usagi eso fue lo ultimo que pudo sentir cuando se desmayó finalmente…

Usagi pudo sentir el sol en su rostro ya que este se filtraba por la ventana de aquella lujosa habitación, Usagi reacciono con susto al notar que no sabía dónde estaba.

-Buenos días-dijo una voz conocida para ella, Usagi se giro y noto a aquel chico-Sailor Moon…

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **¡AMIGOS MIOS! ¡SI YA SABEN COMO SOY PARA QUE ME INVITAN!**

 **JAJAJA SIENTO LA DEMORA, PERO CADA CAPITULO MERECE TU TIEMPO Y ESTO ES COMO COCINAR, ¡SI NO ESTA EN SU PUNTO NO SABE!**

 **LOS SALUDOS AHORA SON PARA:**

 **-TARMA JONES, QUIEN SIEMPRE ES FIEL A ESTE PROYECTO DESDE EL INICIO.**

 **-TERESA, QUE SIEMPRE ME DICE QUE ME GUSTAN GRANDOTAS JAJAJAJA COMO SI NO TUVIERAS TUS FETICHES TAMBIEN CANIJA TQM**

 **-¡CARO, QUE ESPERO YA ESTE AL CORRIENTE CON EL FIC! ¡Y GRACIAS POR EL APOYO ESCLAVA NUEVA!**

 **-LEONOR DE EBOLI, SIS GRACIAS POR TU TIEMPO E INCONDICIONAL APOYO, ¡ESTAMOS MEJORANDO!**

 **Y TAMBIEN PARA ABEL GREGOV EN ESPECIAL A EL PORQUE… ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!... un poco atrasado, pero… ¡FELICIDADES! ESTO VA CON DEDICATORIA A TUUUUU.**

 **TAMPOCO PUEDO OLVIDARME DE ELENMAR, GMA177 Y DE MI CARNAL MEXEMPEROR RAMSESII QUE ANDA PERDIDO CON SU TESIS, PERO SE QUE ME LEE, NO TE HAGAS WEY QUE AMBOS SABEMOS QUE ESTA HISTORIA ES LA QUE MAS TE ATRAE DE MI REPERTORIO**

 **BUENO NO ME RESTA MAS QUE DECIR QUE…**

 **¡SOY CHARLY MEIOU Y BYE BYE!**


	10. ¿DESTINO? parte 1

**CAPÍTULO 10**

 **¿DESTINO?**

 **Parte 1**

Usagi pudo sentir el sol en su rostro ya que este se filtraba por la ventana de aquella lujosa habitación, Usagi reacciono con susto al notar que no sabía dónde estaba.

-Buenos días-dijo una voz conocida para ella, Usagi se giró y noto a aquel chico-Sailor Moon-la mayor impresión que se había llevado Usagi en su vida se la estaba dando ese chico-me tienes sorprendido, usaste mucho poder y al parecer junto a lo que el enemigo te quito-Mamoru quien vestía una camisa y pantalón de smoking negro se acerco a la cama lentamente Usagi un poco asustada se intentó levantar y en el acto un pendiente cayo en su regazo, este tenia la forma de una estrella y era un reloj que marcaba no solo la hora sino las fases de la Luna.

-Esta roto-dijo en voz muy baja mientras Mamoru se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, Usagi se calmo un poco al ver que él no le haría nada cerca de ahí haba un sillón donde estaba el saco y capa del smoking y a lado una mesa en donde estaban un sombrero de copa y un antifaz.

Usagi se levanto de la cama finalmente y camino hacia la mesa donde tomo el antifaz y en silencio miro a Mamoru quien se puso de pie, Usagi camino hacia el en donde se estiro y coloco el antifaz sobre el rostro del chico llevándose una sorpresa- ¿¡Cómo no me di cuenta antes!?-

 **Base de las Scouts, debajo del Crown's center**

Natasha Romanov estaba dando su reporte a su superior Nicholas Fury mientras también le reprendía por el extravió de un elemento bajo su cuidado…

-Si señor, estamos en la búsqueda pero al parecer su comunicador se quedo sin energía-explicaba-estamos haciendo lo que nos pide, enterada-suspiro mientras iba por una taza de café, regreso a la consola central donde había un video de la ultima pelea, los drones de vigilancia mostraban cuando Sailor Moon lograba derrotar al enemigo y mandar energía curativa a la ciudad luego desparecía entre las sombras pero fue antes que Sailor Moon fuer ahí cuando noto que alguien la rescataba-Tuxedo Mask…-dio un sorbo más a su café y se dirigió al área de investigación donde estaba trabajando Banner en una especie de suero que con ayuda de Mizuno quien había dejado unas notas ayudaba notablemente en la misión que le había pedido Fury hacia unas horas-Necesito que sigas con la búsqueda de esa chiquilla ya que sino…-

En ese momento Usagi Tsukino entraba a la base muy sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Bueno al menos eso nos va ahorrar un par de hora de búsqueda-dijo irónico Banner al concluir las pruebas de un suero anti mutágeno, realizo una simulación mas por medio de inteligencia artificial y esta dio un signo positivo-y con esto me he ganado unas horas de sueño-dijo al estirar sus brazos y quitarse las gafas, el doctor mando la formula por medio de un correo electrónico y se retiró de ahí-Nat solo no seas muy dura con ella-una vez que Banner se fue Natasha encaro a la chica.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? -pregunto molesta- ¿Sabes lo que pasamos por tu culpa? -

-Yo-Usagi no estaba segura de que responder-yo solo lo siento-y eso no paso desapercibido por su mentora.

-Te llevare a la escuela y cuando estés más despejada hablaremos-Natasha fue a cambiarse a su traje de maestra y salió de ahí.

 **Escuela Secundaria Jyuban**

Usagi durante la hora de descanso la pasaba junto con sus amigos ya que Makoto había preparado un gran almuerzo que era para compartir.

Aunque la reunión del receso iba bastante bien Edward McCracken estaba mas interesado en lo que veía por medio de la tableta junto con Umino, ambos veían una transmisión en vivo por parte la Administración Nacional de la Aeronáutica y del Espacio, más conocida como NASA ya que estaba por lanzar la nave más avanzada jamás construida en la historia y que con ayuda de Stark Industries podrían lograr el primer viaje fuera de la seguridad del planeta y de su satélite ya que desde hacia algunas semanas fue detectado un asteroide el cual pasaría cerca de la Tierra y seria una buena oportunidad para probar la nueva tecnología espacial que este siglo haya visto antes; las imágenes mostraban a la tripulación compuesta por cinco personas siendo lideradas por John Jameson.

\- ¡Oigan dejen eso y vengan a comer! -regaño Naru a los chicos quienes se miraron entre sí.

-Mejor deberían ver esto-respondió Umino-esto es el evento del siglo, la humanidad por fin va poder viajar a otro planeta y esto es la prueba-dijo mientras encendía un altavoz inalámbrico para que todos escucharan y vieran el evento.

 _-Muy bien misión, haciendo la última revisión mientras tenemos "t menos 90 segundos"-decía la voz del control de misión- "t menos 40 segundos", muy bien todos los sistemas en verde procedemos al encendido de motores y a soltar las mangueras-_

\- ¿Por qué viajan al espacio? -pregunto Usagi sin entender nada.

-Es una misión de prueba-menciono Ami-hasta donde leí están probando una nueva nave espacial capaz de dejar la orbita y viajar lo suficientemente rápido para llegar a por lo menos cuerpos celestes cercanos como Marte-Usagi más o menos entendió.

-Lo que Ami quiere decir es que buscan de llegar mas pronto a otros lados del espacio y están experimentando con esta misión-le explico Edward de forma mas simple a lo que Usagi entendió mejor.

 _-Conteo final…10…9…8…7…6…5-los cohetes comenzaron a encenderse y rugir- ¡Ignición!3…2…1…-la nave comenzó su ascenso de forma rápida hacia el cielo- ¡TENEMOS UN DESPEGUE! -_

 _\- ¡Control este es Jameson! -se comunicaba la tripulación- ¡Todo bien y ascendiendo rápido! ¡20 segundos para dejar la fase1 y pasar a fase 2! -_

 _\- ¡Enterado Ventura! -era la respuesta de control de misión- ¡fase 2 en 5…4…3…2…1! -los cohetes de apoyo se desprendieron mientras la nave espacial subía más rápido con ayuda de un propulsor de tecnología ARC._

 _\- ¡Todo en verde!, ¡sistemas estables! -informo Jameson-comenzamos a dejar la atmosfera y nos dirigimos a la EEI para el abastecimiento de misión-continuaba Jameson mientras la imagen cambiaba a una de la estación espacial donde se veía la nave salir de la atmosfera terrestre y comenzar maniobras de acoplamiento; la imagen se hizo pequeña mientras ahora unos reporteros informaban._

 _-La misión "Nueva Frontera" tiene como objetivo ver las capacidades de navegación de los nuevos sistemas de navegación espacial, equipo de espacio profundo y de la nave "Ventura" una nave que fue desarrollada por Stark Industries quien busca revolucionar un campo que se había quedado olvidado y que pocos habían tratado de explorar nuevamente, la misión "Nueva Frontera" ira hacia el cometa recientemente descubierto llamado V3N0M-SMRCY, el cual ha llamado la atención de varios científicos ya que se han detectado inusuales rastros que quieren explorar más a detalle-explicaba el hombre de las noticias mientras la toma pasaba a su compañera._

 _-La misión tiene una duración de seis meses, tres meses de ida y otros tres para volver-explicaba ya que debido a la gran distancia que hay entre la Tierra y este cometa y repito este pasara cerca de la orbita a varios miles de kilómetros no hay porque alarmarse ya que las agencias espaciales han verificado la trayectoria y se estima que la misión arribe al cometa para los días 23-26 de diciembre. -luego de esa explicación la nota continuaba._

\- ¡Wow! -Usagi se veía emocionada-debe ser genial poder ir al espacio y ver las estrellas

-Sabes Tsukino quizás el ser astronauta te ayude a traer de regreso tu cerebro que siempre anda en la Luna-decía Miyuki junto a su sequito en su mayoría hombres, de inmediato Makoto, Iván y Edward encararon a la rubia.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Anderson? -Edward pregunto amenazante.

-Solo vengo a saludar a mi amiga Tsukino-dijo con amabilidad algo turbia en sus palabras-y darle consejo-

-Señorita Anderson-Ami fue quien se unió a la conversación- ¿Sobra decir quién soy no es así? -

-Ami Mizuno-dijo molesta Miyuki- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -

-Algunos profesores me han pedido que te de asesorías como lo hago con Tsukino y puedo decir que sus notas te están alcanzando con mucha facilidad y eso a tu madre no le gustara mucho-dijo Ami tocando una fibra muy sensible para Miyuki-de hecho, no dudo que el director este hablando con ella ahora-Miyuki chisteo- ¿sabes que sería pésimo para ti? Que yo rechazara ayudarte debido a tu actitud hacia Usagi, ya que soy su asesora y con una sola queja mía hacia ti y tendrás serios problemas con la dirección ¿quieres eso de verdad? ¿y ser también la vergüenza de tus padres? -amenazo Ami con mucha seguridad poco usual en ella, pero algo paso que nadie pudo imaginar, Miyuki le propino un fuerte golpe a Ami quien cayo al suelo por la fuerza.

\- ¡NO METAS A MIS PADRES EN ESTO! -reclamo- ¡TU NO SABES LO QUE ESTAMOS PASANDO! -grito siendo detenida por Iván para que luego su sequito se la llevara de ahí.

 _\- ¿Estas bien cariño? -Iván le pregunto telepáticamente mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie, ella solo asintió- ¿Por qué tocaste ese hilo tan delicado? -_

 _-Se supone que nosotros no sabemos nada…-explico_

\- ¡Ami tu cara! -Usagi evidentemente preocupada le mostro con un espejo el ojo que estaba rojo y muy posiblemente se inflamaría.

-Mizuno-decía la profesora Rushman quien había visto todo desde lo lejos-vaya a la enfermería, los demás mejor regresen al salón, excepto por ustedes Kino y Tsukino debo decirle algo sobre su asignación especial.

\- ¿Asignación especial? -murmuro Edward al oír eso, el irlandés discretamente dejo caer una pelota de color blanco la cual comenzó a moverse discretamente cerca de las mujeres, Edward saco su teléfono para comenzar a ver y oír lo que estaban diciendo, ya que desde el incidente con Abominación su instinto le decía algo además de que alguien le había estado dando información interesante…

Edward una vez lejos se separo de Naru y Umino quienes irónicamente desde el mismo incidente se encontraron en medio de la crisis y Naru siendo alguien que cumple su palabra salió con Umino y sin querer ambos conocieron una parte mas intima del otro y de cierta manera congeniaron.

 **(Deadpool tiene a los dos chicos enfrente suyo, saca unos muñecos idénticos a ellos los pone frente a frente y de pronto hace que se besen los muñecos y por ende los chicos se sonrojen por semejante desfachatez)**

Edward de inmediato comenzó a espiar a las mujeres que tenían una conversación muy especial, fue hasta que sonó la campana que Edward no podía creer lo que había visto y escuchado, pero necesitaba pruebas y solo había alguien que le podría ayudar con esta misión.

Eran finales de octubre, y el enemigo cada vez atacaba con más frecuencia ya que el ultimo gran incidente que ocurrió en Nueva York había sido de proporciones impresionantes ya que el ataque a Industrias OSCORP y la desaparición del C.E.O y fundador Norman Osborn hicieron no mas que finalmente hablar públicamente del Negaverso como una amenaza. Al menos como una amenaza "humana" y no una sobrenatural ya que S.H.I.E.L.D hizo pública la información necesaria para que la población estuviera hasta cierto punto atenta, algunos gobiernos clave tomaron medidas incluyendo Wakanda, Genosha y Latveria siendo este último el que más enérgicamente comenzó a tomar medidas ya que la producción bélica de ese país comenzó a crecer rápidamente.

 _\- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? -dijo una silueta femenina oculta en las sombras y que tenia una voz un tanto infantil._

 _\- ¿No es obvio? -decía ahora una silueta masculina también oculta con una voz grave y distorsionada-Este tal Negaverso no es la cedula terrorista que nos hacen creer que es; según ciertos informes de varias agencias de Estados Unidos, de Europa y Japón dicen que los enemigos que aparecen son como demonios y que al ser derrotados por ellas-la imagen de las Sailor Guardians aparece en los monitores-no hay rastro alguno-_

 _-O al menos es lo que nos hacen creer ¿verdad? -dijo aquella voz femenina._

-Es posible decía Edward mientras hablaba con una pantalla negra-Fantasma tiene razón en algo sobre estos enemigos.

 _\- ¿Tu Chessmaster estas apoyando las teorías locas de ese sujeto? -la mujer no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado._

 _-Lo creo porque tengo información que respalda S.H.I.E.L.D y los Vengadores han estado formando un equipo para este tipo de ataques-dijo al mostrar imágenes del ataque de Abominación de hacia ya varias semanas atrás- ¿Cómo las ves? -_

 _-muy buenas-afirmo Fantasma al cotejarlas con las que sus drones habían tomado-y mi caballo de Troya ¿finalmente ha penetrado el sistema? -pregunto impaciente._

 _-No, hasta ahora ya tienes accesos a la red secundaria de Stark, pero si te enfocaras en la red de respaldo tal vez el acceso a la red primaria sería más fácil-sugirió._

 _\- ¿Acaso vas a usar alguna de tus metáforas de ajedrez? -dijo con fastidio la mujer._

 _-Vamos Reina roja tu eres la única de nuestra sociedad que le puede entender-dijo también con fastidio Fantasma-aunque quizás por primera vez entienda eso en reciprocidad a que me está apoyando-_

 _-Me niego a este plan-decía con cansancio-se supone que nuestra sociedad busca la verdad y un bien común-_

 _\- ¿y que no lo estamos haciendo? -replico Fantasma- ¡si logramos romper la seguridad de uno de los sistemas de informática mas avanzados del planeta, entrar a SHIELD será más fácil-_

 _\- ¿Sigues con esa idea de entrar a SHIELD? -Edward no daba crédito a la idea de su amigo._

 _\- ¡Claro! -decía con optimismo y cinismo Fantasma-y cuando lo haga revelare los mayores secretos de los mayores espías del mundo-_

 _-Lo dice el que ha venido listas y proyectos de organizaciones secretas a la misma SHIELD-decía no muy convencida la Reina Roja-no lo se chicos yo por mientras seguiré con los monitoreos por si de nuevo Sailor V aparece-_

 _-Que chiste solo con que salga el trepa muros ella sale, ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta que son pareja esos dos? -reclamo Fantasma_

 _-Por cierto, Fantasma-Edward llamo la atención de su colega-me gustaría que me ayudaras con esta piedra…-Fantasma al abrir el archivo vio algo que le gusto._

 _\- ¿Seguro que me la puedo quedar? -al oír eso Reina roja mejor opto por desconectarse dejando solos a los chicos._

 _-Haz lo que consideres, pero necesito que la alejes de mi un poco, ya que hice un descubrimiento y quiero que me des un poco de tiempo para corroborarlo-menciono Chessmaster_

 _\- ¿Qué fue lo que descubriste? -dijo intrigado Fantasma._

 _-Posiblemente la identidad de las Sailor Scouts…-dijo con una sonrisa a lo que posiblemente Edward imaginaba la expresión de su colega ya que pudo ver que este recargo sus codos sobre la mesa en la que estaba y tapaba con sus manos relajadas su boca- ¿tengo tu aprobación? -_

 _-Mantenme informado Chessmaster y por cierto quizás sea tiempo de conocernos…-dijo al desconectarse su colega._

Edward miraba como el sol comenzaba a alzarse en el cielo, se veía un poco cansado debido a que ha estado investigando los últimos días muy a fondo a petición de "La Marea" lo relacionado con las Sailor Guardians y había mucho material que con ayuda de Fantasma había logrado obtener cuando reloj despertador se activó dejando de una vez la computadora, fue al baño a tomar una ducha fría y prepararse para su día, ya de camino a la escuela Edward revisaba sus notas por medio de su teléfono cuando alguien se lo arrebato.

 _\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo duende? -dijo una voz conocida en ingles que hizo de inmediato a Edward tomar acción de tomar su teléfono de vuelta mientras ignoraba a la rubia- ¡Oye no me ignores! -recrimino_

 _\- ¿Algún problema? -respondió Edward-si no te molesta estoy realizando una investigación-_

 _\- ¿Sobre Sailor Moon? -Miyuki le miraba con burla- ¿acaso te has enamorado de ella pervertido? -Edward simplemente le ignoro y tomo rumbo a la escuela, Miyuki hizo lo mismo y poco a poco se acerco a Edward mientras veía lo que decía su pantalla; el chico simplemente suspiro._

 _-Tú también estas interesadas ¿no es así? -le pregunto a lo Miyuki asintió._

 _-Me parece que es una figura femenina increíble en este mundo dominado por los héroes tipo macho-dijo como si fuera una feminista consumada, Edward le miro incrédulo._

 _\- ¿Qué no cuenta Capitana Marvel, She-Hulk o las chicas de los X-Men? -recapitulo el chico_

 _\- ¡Por favor no les menciones! -dijo con cierto recelo y algo de odio-ellas no aportan nada-_

 _\- ¿solo porque son mutantes? -Edward busco calmarse-si las Sailor Guardians te interesan en verdad por lo que son o ¿porque Tony Stark las patrocina en secreto? -Edward había caído en una de las tretas de la rubia- ¡oh bien hecho McKraken! -pensó_

 _\- ¡Aja! ¡Lo sabía, has estado ocupado investigando con tu grupito de hackers! -recrimino Miyuki._

 _-Oye como sabes de…-fue cuando un chico un poco mas bajo que el apareció detrás de Miyuki…_

-Hola Chessmaster…-dijo aquel chico con una sonrisa mientras Miyuki le abrazaba por la espalda-sobra decir quién soy ¿verdad? -el chico miro a Miyuki y ambos sonrieron-te lo dije preciosa que no iba saber-aquel chico se veía muy confiado mientras miraba a Edward.

\- ¡TU! ¿Tú eres Fantasma? -declaro Edward al encararlo el chico asintió

-Eres un poco lento, pero si-dijo mientras le daba un apretón de manos- ¿además que no era esto parte del plan? -

-Si, pero…-hizo un ademan hacia Miyuki, a lo que "Fantasma" solo se encogió de hombros

-No afecta a lo que vamos a hacer-fue cuando Fantasma vio su reloj- ¡cielos! ¡ya se me hizo tarde!-dijo con tensión-¡lo siento preciosa!-dijo al darle un beso en la boca que tomo por sorpresa a Miyuki quien no tuvo mucho tiempo para el reaccionar y ambos se quedaron viendo como aquel extraño chico de uniforme de la escuela Motoazabu división Secundaria, tanto Miyuki como Edward se quedaron en silencio hasta que ambos fueron sacados del trance por la campana de la escuela, ya una vez dentro de la misma ambos se separaron no sin antes que Miyuki le dijera.

-Quiero me de des toda la información que tengas sobre Sailor Moon-le dijo a lo que el chico tuvo que aceptar de mala gana.

Después de clases, el grupo de Usagi se dirigió al Crown's Center como era costumbre desde hacia ya bastante tiempo y que al llegar notaron que el lugar comenzaba a verse festivo por Halloween a lo que Motoki al verlas se acerco a ellas y les extendió unos boletos.

\- ¿Un baile? -Ami se notaba extrañada al ver la invitación

\- ¡Si! -Motoki se veía bastante entusiasmado- ¡con motivo no solo para celebrar Halloween sino también para la inauguración del restaurante Crown's! -explicaba-así que chicas no duden en venir disfrazadas y traigan a sus amigos o novios-dijo con tranquilidad mientras se iba a revisar como iba el resto de la decoración.

Rei suspiro al oír eso ultimo- ¿sucede algo Rei? -pregunto Makoto al ver la cara un poco larga de la joven sacerdotisa.

-Pues las cosas no salieron como esperaba con Mamoru-dijo mientras se sentaba frente a una de las maquinas de Sailor V-siendo franca creo que yo lo arruine-

\- ¡Qué pena Rei! -dijo Usagi- ¿pero de verdad lo crees así? -Rei asintió

\- Lo presioaba mucho a que saliéramos después de clases-mencionaba-y me cancelaba muchas de las veces porque estaba muy ocupado con cosas de su escuela-

\- ¿Cuántas veces salieron? -Rei respondió con un cuatro de su mano a la pregunta de Makoto-Bueno quizás por algo no se dieron las cosas, ¿Iván tú qué opinas? -Iván lo medito ya que debía ser un poco delicado con su respuesta.

-Si me permiten dar mi opinión-dijo una voz ajena a la de Iván siendo Edward quien se había acercado al grupo-no me lo tomes a mal Hino, pero quizás no le gustaste mucho…-Rei agacho mas la cabeza ya que ella en su escuela era considerada una idol y a todos los presentes les constaba que era verdad.

\- ¡McKraken eres un bruto! -regaño Iván al irlandés a quien le dio un leve coscorrón en la nuca-tal vez sea verdad, pero eso no se dice, así como así-

\- ¡No! -Rei se levantó un poco más tranquila-él tiene razón, si yo a el no le guste es porque no soy su tipo y no debo forzarlo –

\- ¡WOW! ¡Rei chan eres increíble! -halago Usagi lo que hizo sentir a Rei como haber ganado un premio en un podio-eso quiere decir que no eres tan perfecta como clamas serlo-y aquí es cuando en ese podio imaginario Rei recibe una cubetada de agua helada-

\- ¡Gra-gracias Usagi! -dijo la chica tratando de contenerse en ese momento, pero gracias al Kami iban a entrenar y podría "desquitarse" de esa ofensa de parte de su amiga-no se que clase de amiga eres, pero gracias-

\- ¿¡Qué quieres decir!?-encaro Usagi a Rei la cual iba a responder, pero la intervención de Iván quien tomo a cada una de las chicas con sus brazos y las arrastro a las cabinas de Karaoke siendo seguidos por Ami quien solo suspiraba apenada por semejante espectáculo que daban sus amigas.

\- ¡Kino! -detuvo Edward a Makoto quien le miro de reojo- ¿Podemos hablar un poco más en privado? -Makoto aceptó y siguió a Edward al cuarto de descanso de los empleados el cual estaba vacío ya que la mayoría de la plantilla estaba trabajando en la decoración.

-Dime Edward-san ¿Qué me quieres decir?... _¡Oh por Dios, se me va declarar! -pensó Makoto- ¡es el muy lindo y al ser pelirrojo le da un extra!, ¡Mako tu calmada que el diga todo y tu respondes con un…!_

\- ¿Makoto Kino eres tú una Sailor Senshi? -le pregunto Ed

\- ¡Si acepto que tú también…! ¿¡que!?-quien si fijarse en lo que decía la pregunta le sorprendió.

\- ¿Qué si tú eres una de las famosas Sailor Senshi que pelean por la seguridad de Tokio y quizás del mundo? -recalco Edward

-No se a que te refieres-dijo Makoto al girarse un poco decepcionada y salir, pero Edward le detuvo al cerrarle la puerta.

\- ¡Una de las Sailor tiene la misma habilidad que tú tienes! -declaro Edward- ¡no lo niegues!, ¡porque fui testigo y tengo pruebas! -dijo al mostrar dos videos uno donde sale Sailor Júpiter peleando y otro el día del incidente con Abominación- ¡Responde! -Makoto trago saliva cuando…

\- ¿Qué es lo que sabes acerca de las scouts? -dijo una voz femenina y rusa quien apuntaba a Edward quien no se sorprendió mucho de oírla.

\- ¡Señorita Rushman! ¿¡o debería decir Romanov!?-dijo Edward al mírale de reojo, Natasha le dejo de apuntar ya que parecía que el chico tenía cierta información y quizás el fuera una pieza clave ante una situación que se había estado gestando hacía tiempo…

 **Base de las Sailor Senshi, debajo del Crown's Center…**

Edward estaba bajo el ojo analítico de Natasha Romanov quien le volvía a preguntar como pudo lograr entrar a la red privada de Stark Industries, además de romper las primeras líneas de seguridad de SHIELD- ¿Qué clase se programa usaron? -

-No me lo creería si se lo dijera-contesto Edward mientras seguía siendo interrogando por la espía rusa mientras las chicas no daban crédito a que Edward pudiera haber logrado descubrir su identidad, Natasha era paciente pero algo no le cuadraba y era que el chico si sabía lo que había pasado pero al parecer el era solo un señuelo así que opto por salir de aquella habitación y charlar con las chicas, Makoto fue la primera que se acercó con ella.

\- ¿Qué le harán? -dijo preocupada

-Depende de ustedes, ya que si fuera por mi aplicaría un interrogatorio mucho mas "duro"-Natasha dijo con naturalidad algo que Iván entendía bastante bien debido a su estadía en la armada rusa cuando era aún un niño.

\- ¿lo piensas arrestar y llevar ante la justicia? -pregunto Ami también preocupada por su amigo-porque las penas por piratería informática son bastante severas en Japón-aseguro

-Quizás lo lleva ante SHIELD y ya de ahí el comité de seguridad decida-contesto Natasha mientras activar su línea directa con el director Fury.

-Espera Nat-hablo Bruce Banner-quizás deberías considerar hacer un trato con el además si sabe todo esto que no te hace pensar que el enemigo no lo esté buscando a él también-

-Lo había considerado Bruce, pero-la espía miro al chico a través del cristal de la puerta-es muy joven para esto-

\- ¿No lo son ellas también? -dijo mientras ambos miraban a los demás- ¿y que no tú lo eras cuando fuiste iniciada? -Natasha de nuevo entro a la habitación y hablo por unos minutos de nuevo con Edward fue cuando Natasha de nuevo abrió la puerta.

-¿Podrían entrar un momento?-llamo a todos-lo someteremos a votación y de lo que pase ahora se determinara si eres o no arrestado-Natasha miro a las chicas y a Ivan-Quién quiera que Edward McKraken se una al equipo como apoyo técnico y táctico que levante la mano-las manos de Makoto, Ami y Usagi se levantaron-¿Quién opina que debe ser arrestado?-las manos de Rei e Iván se levantaron junto con la de Usagi de nueva cuenta.-Tsukino no se puede votar dos veces-

\- ¡No! Yo quiero que se quede por su seguridad-respondió dando un veredicto final-solo quiero saber que es apoyo técnico y táctico…-dijo con vergüenza a lo que el grupo se dividió entre risas y suspiros.

-Bueno-Natasha miro aun seria a Edward-al parecer corriste con mucha suerte muchacho…

El tiempo paso y un nuevo ataque del Negaverso se dio esta vez con malignas y mutantes los cuales fueron liberados de la influencia del Negaverso y siendo deportados a su lugar de origen, la vida de Edward había dado un giro muy grande y no solo la de el sino la de Usagi quien podía estar mas tranquila ya que Miyuki había dejado de acosarla.

-Pues si que es raro que Miyuki no haya venido en casi dos semanas a molestarnos en el receso-menciono Makoto- ¡tal vez hiciste bien en encárale Ami chan! -le dio una "leve "palmada en la espalda que casi le tira los lentes-lo siento-

-Mas bien me entere que Miyuki finalmente se encontró un novio-dijo Umino al sacar su tableta y mostrar la información que en efecto decía que Miyuki salía con un chico de otra escuela, el cual físicamente era de un tono de piel mas oscuro que el promedio japonés y tenía el cabello un poco alborotado, el uniforme que vestía era de la prestigiosa escuela Motoazabu la cual casi todos identificaron.

\- ¡Wow, no está para nada feo! -declaro Naru a lo que Umino demostró de inmediato sus celos- ¡Oh vamos Umino, solo es un halago y no es para tanto! -le dijo acariciándole el hombro.

-Si, pero tú no me has dicho algo así antes-dijo haciendo un puchero el chico a lo que Naru se avergonzó porque si era verdad.

Los demás veía con risas eso- ¿ah que parejita no lo creen? -declaro Edward a lo que Makoto asintió-Oye Mako… ¿te gustaría ir conmigo a la fiesta de Halloween conmigo? -esto tomo por sorpresa a todos mientras Edward trago un poco de saliva.

-Si me encantaría-dijo con una sonrisa, Edward también sonrió su suerte por lo que después afinaron detalles. El día de Halloween llego y todos iban llegando al restaurante Crown's donde había muchos disfraces de super héroes y villanos, la gente iba y venia mientras Usagi que por primera vez en su vida y por el poder del guion para esta historia… había llegado antes que todos mientras estaba disfrazada de Lady Bug pero que con sus dos enormes coletas la hacía fácil de distinguir, ellas esperaba en la mesa que tenían reservada cuando un chico vestido como Cat Noir se le acerco, aquel chico tenia un buen disfraz pero su cabello oscuro cambiaba bastante al del personaje de aquella caricatura francesa.

-Disculpe Lady Bug-dijo aquel chico que de la voz se le hizo conocida a Usagi- ¿le gustaría bailar mientras espera a sus acompañantes? -

-Si porque no-acepto sin chistar Usagi mientras música electrónica comenzaba sonar y ambos chicos bailan muy extrañamente pero que a la vez les divertía.

\- ¿Es no es Usagi? -dijo Iván quien iba disfrazado de lobo feroz mientras Ami iba de caperucita roja **(Deadpool: algo me dice que esto terminara con resultados sexuales-dijo mientras arqueaba sus cejas debajo de su máscara-)**

Po su parte Rei quien venía acompañándolos venia disfrazada de una coqueta brujita ya que traía su sombrero de pico y escoba, después llegaron Umino y Naru quienes iba como "la Bella y la Bestia" pero más parecían "la Dama y el Vagabundo" porque parecía que Umino hizo a las carreras su disfraz, por su parte Makoto y Edward iban disfrazados de Lara Croft e Indiana Jones respectivamente los minutos pasaron y Usagi vio a sus amigas a quienes fue a saludar junto con aquel desconocido-¡Chicas!, ¡lo siento pero es que...!-

-No hay cuidado-respondió Makoto-entendemos que no querías pasar tanto rato sola y como se llama tu amigo-

\- ¿Rei? -dijo aquel chico al verla mientras se quitaba el antifaz-soy yo Mamoru, rato de no verte-Rei desvió la mirada un poco apenada.

-Vaya sorpresa-fue lo único que pudo decir-tengo un poco de sed-dijo mientras iba a la mesa para ordenar algo, dejando extrañados a todos menos a Mamoru.

-Creo que tengo algo de culpa por esto-se disculpo

-No creo que debas hacerlo-dijo Usagi-lo bueno fue que lo aclararon antes porque de haberlo seguido así el daño pudiera haber sido peor-Mamoru no creía que aquella chica pudiera decir algo así ya que le creía un poco torpe para muchas cosas.

-Creo que tienes razón-asintió-por cierto, Usagi no quieres bailar otro poco más-a lo que ella acepto sin más-ambos siguieron bailando hasta que…

-¡OH MY GOD!-esa voz hizo que Usagi se crispara porque esa frase con ese tono lo podía reconocer sin problemas-¡USAGI CON PAREJA!-la aludida se volteo al ver que en efecto era Miyuki quien iba disfrazada de Jessica Rabbit un disfraz demasiado llamativo mientras que su acompañante venia vestido de traje sastre y caracterizado con la barba y lentes como si fuera el real Tony Stark ya que en una de sus mano traía una replica del guante de Iron Man-¿Cariño ya viste?-

\- ¿Sempai? -dijo al quitarse los lentes oscuros.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Es el carero estafador! -señalo Usagi al chico quien se molesto

-Oye, oye ¿todavía con eso? -le recrimino-para que te lo sepas me llamo…-

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **¡AMIGOS MIOS! ¡MIS CHIQUITINES COMO LES DIJE EN FACEBOOK QUE QUERIAN PARA SU DIA DEL MORRO PUES AQUÍ LES TENGO SU REGALOTE Y NO!, ¡NO ES LO QUE ESTA DENTRO DE MI PANTALON, YA QUE LO TRAIGO EN UNA USB… COCHINOS!**

 **¡AHORA SIN MAS PASEMOS A LOS SALUDOS!**

 **ELENMAR: GRACIAS POR TUS PALABRAS Y TU APOYO AMIGA MIA LA CALIDAD ANTE TODO POR ESO ME TARDO LUEGO BASTANTE Y PORQUE EL HIATUS Y LOS JUEGOS DE AZAR Y MUJERZUELAS ME SECUESTRAN.**

 **CARO: PUES AUNQUE TE CUESTE CREERLO ME TARDO POR HACER BIEN LAS COSAS O LO MEJOR QUE PUEDO AMIGA MIA, UN DIA DEBERIAMOS HABLAR ¿NO CREES?**

 **ABEL GREGOV: PROTNO REVELARE LO QUE DOOM TRAMABA LUEGO DE LOS ACONTECIMIENTOS DE SAILOR V ¡PARA QUE TODO TENGA COHERENCIA LO JURO DE VERAS! SALUDO AMIGO.**

 **GMA117: ¿QUE TE DIGO BRO? ES UN DON Y MUCHOS BORRADORES TAMBIEN ENSAYO Y ERROR…**

 **TERESA: ¿HEY QUE PEDO... FELIZ POR TU ESCENA SEPSI? ¬¬ LO QUE HACE UNOS POR REVIEWS… Y VAYA QUE FUNCIONA!**

 **Y A TI LECTOR FANTASMA O LECTOR DE FACEBOOK… MINIMO DEJA UN COMENTARIO! NO DE REACCIONES O LIKES VIVE UNO!**

 **SOY CHARLY MEIOU**

 **BYE BYE!**


	11. SAILOR VENUS

**CAPÍTULO 11**

 **SAILOR VENUS**

 **Sanctum Sanctorum**

Dr. Strange tenia la vista fija en el fuego de su chimenea mientras estaba sentado en su sillón y tenía los dedos de sus manos en una pose de meditación, estaba muy concentrado hasta que llamaron a la puerta…

 _-Es todo por esta sesión-dijo por medio de su conexión mental con aquella joven shinto-hasta la próxima vez Fénix-dijo mientras salía de su trance astral_ \- ¿Si Wong? -

-Le busca el Apóstol señor-dijo con respeto Wong desde la puerta mientras Strange hizo un ademán de dejar pasar a la visita, Wong abrió mas la puerta mientras miraba hacia el piso para ver pasar al Apóstol-

\- ¿Le ofrezco algo para comer? -pregunto Strange a su invitado

-Gracias, quizás mas adelante-dijo con respeto el Aposto mientras Strange le miraba hacia donde se había sentado su invitado-vengo para hablar de algunos acontecimientos que en las ultimas semanas se han estado dando-al momento le mostro el encabezado de un periódico, Strange lo tomo y con una ligera sonrisa miro ese encabezado.

\- ¿Entonces el momento ha llegado? -pregunto Strange, el Apóstol asintió

-El momento en que las Guerreras de la Luna llena se reúnan por completo ha llegado-

-Es por eso que el Negaverso a dejado pocas fuerzas en esta zona-Strange se puso a pensar- ¿Ella ya lo sabe? -

-Yo me encargo de eso, mas que nada porque es la líder y la pieza clave para nuestros planes-menciono el Apóstol.

\- ¿Y él? -pregunto Strange a un punto muy delicado del plan

-Ya tengo cubierto eso -explico tajante el Apóstol.

-Esta bien Artemis, lo haremos como tu digas-respondió Strange mientras aquel gato blanco le miraba aliviado desde el sillón.

-Bien-continuaron hablando los dos por un rato más aquella noche.

 **Base de las Scouts, debajo del Crown's center**

Edward McKraken o como le gusta que le dijeran "Chessmaster" trabajaba junto a Ami Mizuno y Bruce Banner en los sistemas de seguridad de la base ya que por lo que dijo Edward alguien había logrado entrar con relativa facilidad a su red y por ende quizás haber logrado entrar a la red de Stark Industries y muy posiblemente a SHIELD, cosa que preocupaba a Natasha Romanov alias "Viuda Negra" ya que por ordenes de su superior Nicholas Fury director de SHIELD estaba al tanto de la filtración.

Después de horas de trabajo exhaustivo los tres decidieron tomar un descanso, Ami fue directo al refrigerador donde tomo unas botellas de agua que entrego a cada uno de sus compañeros, Edward estaba encantado con trabajar con Mizuno y con alguien famoso como el doctor Banner reconocido físico y científico en otras ramas de ciencias, ambos charlaban sobre diversos temas hasta que le llego una pregunta muy inesperada.

\- ¿Cómo fue que se unió a los Vengadores? -preguntó Edward al recargarse sobre el respaldo de la silla.

-Bueno, desde la universidad demostré ser un elemento interesante para el gobierno-explicaba Bruce Banner-por lo que tuve pronto un proyecto en el ejercito el cual me abrió varias puerta ya que tuve buenos resultados, sin embargo comenzaron los recortes y un par de incidentes de los cuales pude probar que no era culpable-dio un trago a su bebida-Tony me contrato para unirme a su compañía y al ver que podía ser útil de una forma un tanto más cercana me pidió que me uniera con los Vengadores explico el hombre.-

-Aun así, como un experto gamma se volvió tan indispensable-replico Edward

-Se ha descubierto que ciertas frecuencias de energía gamma y en dosis bien medidas pueden generar resultados monstruosos- respondió Banner

\- ¿Cómo Hulk? -agrego Ami uniéndose finalmente a la conversación-muchos lo ven como una amenaza, pero a final de cuentas es un ser humano que de alguna forma hizo propia su exposición a una dosis enorme de energía gamma-

\- ¿Crees que Hulk es un ser enfermo? -pregunto Edward a lo que Ami negó con su cabeza

-Al ser una mutación quizás sea parte de una nueva cadena en la evolución-explico al mostrar en su mano como formaba una esfera de hielo-el gen mutante es latente en todos desde hace siglos y como muchos expertos dicen desde el inicio de "la era atómica" este gen de comenzó a manifestar más rápido, aunque hay otra que dice que los rayos cósmicos que impactan al planeta han contribuido a este proceso "acelerado"-

\- ¿Entonces Hulk es alguien a que el mundo no debería temer sino comprender? -pregunto Usagi desde la puerta-lo siento, pero necesitamos de su presencia-dijo con cierta seriedad.

Ya en la sala de reuniones, Natasha Romanov alias Viuda Negra encendió la consola principal-tenemos una situación en Nueva York-explicaba mientras la imagen de un ser verde parecido a un demonio se mostraba-

\- ¿Qué es esa cosa? -pregunto Makoto

-La pregunta aquí es ¿Quién era?-corrigió Viuda-su nombre es Norman Osborn, fundador y CEO de Oscorp Industries, un rival de Stark en pocas palabras que entre su diversas ramas la genética es una de sus principales fuentes de ingresos-Viuda mostro un video con fecha de Octubre del año pasado donde mostraba el ataque que sufrió uno de sus laboratorios donde el mismo Osborn trabaja cuando el Negaverso ataco en el video se ve como se transforma en esa cosa que pareciera mas un duende-la cosa es que el Negaverso se hizo de sus servicios y estuvo varias semanas prófugo hasta que decidió atacar colocando unas extrañas bombas-mostro la situación en Nueva York en vivo-esta energía que emiten no se parece a nada, Fury solicita que la examines lo más pronto posible-dijo mirando a Banner quien de inmediato se puso a trabajar hasta que pocos minutos dio con el patrón de energía el cual mando a SHIELD y a los Vengadores quienes apoyaban la situación, fue cuando una de las imágenes mostro al Hombre Araña y a su equipo en el cual estaba…

\- ¡SAILOR V! -exclamo Usagi emocionada- ¡es increíble que ella trabaje con héroes de semejante talla! -Romanov sonrió.

-Si ella pudo ¿porque tu no?-intento animarle-para quien no lo sepa ese equipo esta aun bajo entrenamiento y ustedes chicas se puede decir que son la clase B, por lo que quizás en algún punto tengan que conocerse y trabajar juntos-explico cuando las alarmas se dispararon ya que la imagen cambio al cuartel volador de SHIELD en donde el "Duende Verde" nombre con el que se le conoce a Osborn se transformaba mas como a una especie de demonio logrando salir de su prisión, la imagen se cortó…

\- ¿General Fury? -Natasha trato de comunicarse- ¿me copia señor? - por casi veinte minutos no hubo comunicación con el Tri-carrier, solo pudieron ver lo que las noticias en ese momento mostraba-

 _-La batalla que se esta dando en el puente de Brooklyn ha sido muy desfavorable para la pandilla del Hombre Araña quien ha tenido algunas bajas para poder mantener a raya a este demonio… si es que se le puede describir de mejor manera-narraba aquel reportero desde un helicóptero-la policía y fuerzas especiales han cerrado el puente y han evacuado a los transeúntes..-fue cuando hubo un fuerte destello por parte de un miembro del equipo del jóvenes héroes-¡AL PARECER NOVA HA USADO UN MOVIMIENTO DESESPERADO!-narraba mientras la cámara hacia un acercamiento-¡le humo no nos permite ver con claridad-hasta que el piloto señalo algo mientras giraba un poco-¡AHÍ!-exclamo el reportero quien veía como estaban colgados Sailor V y el Hombre Araña la sostenía cuando-¡OH POR DIOS!-aquel demonio salió de la nada mientras rompía un recipiente del cual una piedra de brillo rosa se intensificaba, Sailor V ataco pero aquel ser logro evitarle y se sujetó de ella haciéndola soltarse del Hombre Araña quien se lanzo tras ella, la heroína y el demonio cayeron al agua helada del rio para luego ver una enorme columna de agua empujar al vigilante de la ciudad haciéndolo caer sobre la parte congelada del rio-¡OH NO!... ¡damas y caballeros acabamos de ver el sacrificio máximo por parte de...! ¡ESA COSA AUN VIVE!-la imagen mostraba al Duende Verde salir un poco magullado del agua y encarar al Hombre Araña quien no dudo en atacarlo fue tal el castigo que lo llevo hacia tierra firme en donde la gente pudo ver por primera vez la furia del Hombre Araña ya que corría el rumor de que Sailor V y el eran pareja ya que siempre se les veía juntos y con esto la confirmación del mismo, ya que fue necesario que el propio equipo del Hombre araña lo detuviera de casi asesinar a Norma Osborn._

-Oh no esa chica-Banner bajo la cabeza en señal de respeto.

\- ¡Díganme que esto es una mala película! -dijo Usagi impactada.

\- ¿Usagi chan? -Ami le pregunto si estaba bien, pero todos pudieron ver que ella sollozaba al ver eso.

\- ¿Esto nos puede pasar a nosotras? -pregunto- ¡Por favor respondan! -Makoto se acercó a ella y la abrazo, al hacerlo la chica de las coletas se comenzó a desahogar ya que había visto morir a su ídolo en cadena mundial y eso le había generado un shock tremendo.

-Koslov- pidió Romanov al psíquico quien suavemente se acerco a Usagi y le toco la frente al hacerlo le hizo dormir de inmediato, los demás se les quedaron viendo-Si seguía así podría sufrir algún trastorno que le afectara a futuro-los demás asintieron

 **Escuela Secundaria Jyuban, al día siguiente**

El ambiente que se sentía en la escuelo era pesado y eso lo venían sintiendo en las calles ya que al parecer la heroína Sailor V y su fatídico final el día de ayer de alguna forma golpeo la moral de la gente que al parecer sentía laguna especie de empatía hacia la heroína, Usagi era una de ella y que el día de ayer había mostrado un episodio de nervios que tuvo que ser controlado.

-Chicos mil disculpas por lo de ayer-decía con la cabeza agachada-pero me impacto mucho el hecho de saber que Sailor V y mi ídolo haya muerto-guardo silencio.

-No hay problema camarada Tsukino-contesto Iván con una sonrisa suave mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Usagi-se que no estas acostumbrada a ver este tipo de cosas y menos que lo pasaran en vivo, es una mala broma del destino-sentencio con cierta melancolía.- Ami solo le tomo de la mano sintiendo que la apretaba un poco-Se que lo que te diré no sirve de mucho consuelo pero si en verdad quieres honrarla esfuérzate en ser mejor heroína-

-Iván tiene razón-menciono Edward-se la mejor versión de Sailor Moon que puedas lograr-Usagi sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿no es pedirle mucho? -murmuro Makoto a Edward quien asintió

-Pero al menos así no estará tan deprimida…-contesto

-Chicos…-agrego Usagi-si van a murmurar algo háganlo un poco mas lejos para que no los pueda escuchar-dijo con un sollozo a lo que la parejita se avergonzó del hecho.

 **Castillo Von Doom, Latveria**

Doom caminaba por los pasillos de su castillo mientras su asistente Lucia Von Bardas quien iba caminando a su lado mientras daba un reporte a su amo.

-Ya tenemos un 85% de avanzado el proyecto "Neo Genesis" Lord Von Doom-informo Von Bardas

\- ¿Qué les ha estado atrasando? -pregunto Doom mientras ambos entraban al laboratorio principal del castillo a lo que de inmediato uno de los jefes científicos se le acerco mostrando el porqué de la "lentitud"

-El parasito que tienen implantado ha sido muy bien diseñado e incluso para los estándares actuales esta muy avanzado-explicaba aquel científico-sin embargo, el hecho de que su creador este aquí ha facilitado mucho el trabajo, aunque es difícil de convencer a que de una pista o si quiera una conversación-Von Doom camino a una celda de cristal en donde un hombre de cabellera rubia y ropas de prisión de color blanco le miraba con una sonrisa.

\- ¿A qué has venido? -decía aquel desconocido- ¿si buscas una forma de usarlo para dominar el mundo yo…? -

\- ¡Suficiente! -corto Doom con su habitual cortesía- cometí el mismo error que tú, así que no tienes mas que dos opciones o te unes a mi causa o perece en la de ellos…-

\- ¿Ellos? -pregunto aquel hombre con una sonrisa burlona- ¿acaso alguna de sus supuestas organizaciones secretas tiene el poder para si quiera amedrentarme-Doom en ese momento mostro una imagen holográfica del planeta mostrando un interés en el polo norte- ¡Doom! ¿¡acaso sabes en lo que has metido a la humanidad!?-

-Perfectamente y por eso vas a ayudarme-sentencio mientras cuatro capsulas con cuerpos congelados eran dejados por unos brazos mecánicos- ¿entonces? -dijo mirándolo fríamente por los orificios de su mascara

\- ¡Cómo si en verdad tuvieras elección! -dijo aquel desconocido mientras su jaula era abierta

 **Ciudad de Tokio, Japón**

 **Escuela Motoazabu**

Mamoru Chiba estaba en la azotea de la escuela mirando el paisaje urbano mientras sostenía en sus manos un pañuelo rosa el cual tenia un nombre y un conejo bordado.

-Usako…-dijo mientras olía el aroma que aún tenía el mismo pañuelo.

\- ¡Sempai! -dijo un chico conocido para Mamoru, este vestía un uniforme muy similar al de el solo que el traía la camisa un poco desalineada al igual que su corbata- ¿pensando en la chica de las coletas Sempai? -dijo el chico con algo de curiosidad.

\- ¿tan obvio es? -pregunto perplejo Mamoru

-Tienes escrito en mayúsculas amor en tu cara-dijo con una sonrisa mientras se colocaba a su lado mirando a la ciudad-es un lindo sentimiento siempre y cuando sea algo mutuo-

-Tu estas saliendo una chica que por lo que he oído es una bomba americana-declaro a su amigo-de hecho, eres la envidia de muchos chicos sobre todo de los clubes deportivos-aquel chico hizo un ademan de orgullo- ¿pero de verdad sientes algo puro por ella? -

-Siento algo por ella si y creo que ella de mi… creo…-dijo un poco avergonzado, Mamoru suspiro con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y cuándo se lo va a devolver? -pregunto.

-Aún no se, todavía no he tenido oportunidad de verla-

-Y a este paso jamás sucederá-respondió cínicamente su amigo

-Touche amigo Charly-fue cuando ambos se dirigieron a la puerta para regresar a sus respectivas clases.

-Sempai-detuvo a Mamoru-si de verdad quiere creer lo que me dijo debería ser el primero en darse el tiempo para eso y se lo dice alguien que lo puede perder fácilmente-dijo con una sonrisa- ¿lo veo después? -

-No creo…-dijo con una sonrisa a lo que Charly sonrió alejándose-tiempo…

 **Escuela Jyuban**

Esa tarde Usagi se preparaba para irse a casa cuando-Naru ¿quieres que vayamos juntas a casa? -pregunto a su amiga, pero esta no respondía ya que parecía estar atraída por su "interesante "pupitre

-Lo, lo siento U, Usagi, pero no, no puedo ir contigo a casa-dijo con cierta dificultad.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Pero si hoy no vas a ir con Umino a Akibahara! -reclamo Usagi- ¿Qué es lo que debes hacer quizás pueda acompañarte? -

-No, no porque yo debo encontrar a…-esa pausa fue espeluznante- ¡Sailor Moon! -dijo mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba sus cosas al hacerlo dejo caer algo.

\- ¿Un disco? -Usagi lo examino y pudo ver que la etiqueta decía- ¿Dark Records? -fue cuando varios estudiantes más salieron, pero al hacer decían "Sailor Moon ¿Dónde estás? - ¿Qué está pasando? -

-Usagi chan-Luna apareció desde la ventana- ¡vayamos al Crown's! -tanto Luna como Usagi fueron al Crown's no sin antes pasar por Ami y Edward este último se veía muy distraído y parecía un zombi.

Una vez en el lugar notaron que el doctor Banner examinaba a una disminuida Natasha- ¿Qué me está pasando? -

-No lo sé Nat-decía Banner al usar de nuevo el escáner tus signos vitales están bien pero no hay una relación de esta pérdida de energía-explico

-Debe ser cosa del Negaverso-supuso cuando los tres chicos entraron a la base, de inmediato Bruce noto el estado de Edward a quien conecto una bolsa de suero y comenzó a examinarlo.

-Presenta los mismos síntomas-declaro

\- ¿Mismos síntomas? -pregunto Ami

-Sus reservas de energía están bajas pero sus signos estables, pero me comenta Natasha que siente que poco a poco se va quedando sin voluntad-explico el doctor, Ami y Usagi se vieron y fueron a una de las computadoras donde colocaron aquel disco DVD el cual solo arrojo estática para luego sacar chispas y expulsar el disco.

-Advertencia-apareció en la pantalla para luego una imagen de Sailor V aparecer en la misma- ¡Sailor Moon debes evitar que el enemigo consiga el cristal de plata! -

-Ahora que recuerdo muchos de los chicos en la escuela y en la calle decían que debían buscar a Sailor Moon y al cristal de Plata-dijo Ami-ve busca una forma de salvar a la gente mientras yo junto con el doctor Banner indagamos mas sobre este disco-Usagi asintió y salió de ahí a correr por entre las calles.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto-dijo al buscar su broche de transformación, pero se encontró con algo en su bolsillo-esto es de "el"-dijo al ver el reloj de estrella roto, Usagi se desvió un poco de su camino antes de llegar a una pequeña plaza cerca de uno de los parques de diversiones de la ciudad- ¿Qué estarás haciendo? ¿y por qué pasa esto? -pensó cuando vio a un grupo de personas caminar mientras exclamaban buscar a Sailor Moon y al cristal de Plata- ¡Tengo que hacer algo para salvarlos! -

\- ¡POR EL PODER DEL PRISMA LUNAR! -alzo su mano- ¡TRANSFORMACION! -Usagi dio paso a Sailor Moon quien de inmediato convoco su cetro lunar- ¡CURACION LUNAR! ¡ACCION! -apuntando hacia aquel grupo que de inmediato salió de su zombificacion.

\- ¡Eres una tonta! -dijo una voz que de inmediato la tomo por el cuello y de sorpresa.

-Tu eres Zoisite-dijo con dificultad

\- ¡En efecto niña y ahora es momento de acabar contigo! -dijo con una sonrisa- ¡pero antes me vas a decir donde esta! -

\- ¿Dónde está qué? -

\- ¡No juegues conmigo! -amenazo mientras le apretaba más el cuello- ¡El cristal de Plata!, ¿Dónde está? -

-No, ¡no lo sé! -Sailor Moon sufría los inicios del sofocamiento por como Zoisite le sujetaba- _¡Ayuda por favor Tuxedo Mask! -_ pensó

\- ¡Déjala! -grito un misterioso salvador mientras Zoisite recibía un fuerte golpe en la cara haciendo que soltase a Sailor Moon a quien rápidamente sostuvo en brazos- ¿estás bien? -

\- ¡Sailor Moon! -grito Sputnik junto con las demás scouts quienes se habían reunido por orden de Ami al averiguar el plan del enemigo.

-Esto es mi culpa-dijo Tuxedo Mask mientras ayudaba a ponerse de pie a su querida Sailor Moon-De no haber hecho publico mis deseos de obtener el Cristal de Plata la ciudad no estaría así ahora-bajo la vista- ¡este caos yo lo provoque y yo mismo lo solucionare! -

-Mamoru-dijo Sailor Moon en voz baja mientras le tomaba de la mano-No es tu culpa-

-Lo es porque me deje llevar por la codicia que me cegó de darme cuenta de algo-Tuxedo apretó la mano de la guardiana-de ti, tienes algo que hace que me brote un enrome deseo de protegerte y cuidarte-Sailor Moon se sonrojo.

-¡CUIDADO!-grito Mercury al momento de que lanzo su ataque de burbujas las cuales contuvieron los cristales de Zoisite-¡NEBLINA DE MERCURIO!-la densa neblina se formo

\- ¡Eso no funcionara! -dijo confiado el enemigo

\- ¡FUEGO DE MARTE, ENCIENDETE! -

\- ¡TRUENO DE JUPITER, RESUENA! -el ataque en conjunto de ambas guardianas fue repelido e incluso regresado por Zoisite quien aprovecho la confusión para atacar de nuevo a Sailor Moon, pero este fue contenido por Sputnik quien vestido en su traje de X-men había creado un circulo de fuego alrededor de su enemigo.

-Así que tú eres uno de esos psíquicos ¿eh? -concluyo Zoisite ya que percibió las intenciones de usar sus poderes mentales del ruso- ¡tú poder no es nada contra mí! -dijo al regresarle una potente onda psíquica que mando al chico varios metros atrás, Zoisite incluso detuvo sin problemas un ataque sorpresa de Tuxedo Mask quien se había lanzado a tomar al toro por los cuernos.

 **(Deadpool: ¿NETA? ¿NO PUDISTE USAR UNA FRASE MAS NACA QUE ESA?-le reclamo al escritor-ADEMAS COMO QUE VAS A SALIR EN ESTA HISTORIA?-**

 **Charly aparece con el guantelete del infinito en su mano y lo chasquea-POR QUE SOY EL ESCRITOR Y ME VALEN 3000 MILLONES DE HECTAREAS DE CHORIZO TU OPINION-Deadpool en ese momento se desvanece, Charly sonríe mientras se sienta mirando su cuarto el cual debe limpiar porque Wade es un cerdo solo se alcanza a oír un susurro que decía**

 **\- ¡Soy inevitable! -era Wade que de alguna fucking forma amenazaba con volver.**

 **-Al menos me dejara en paz un rato-dijo mientras devolvía el guantelete a Thanos.**

 **-Sabes que eso no lo detendrá-dijo el titan loco mientras abría un portal para irse.**

 **-Lo sé, pero oye necesitamos equilibrio hasta que llegue tu momento-explicaba-ahora ya llégale, ve a llevar caos a otro planeta que por mientras este ya tiene su propio caos-**

 **-Esta bien pero cuando vuelva…-**

 **\- ¿Si, si yo me encargo de lo épico-empuja a Thanos para luego cerrar el portal-ahora si en que carajos me quede? -**

 **Mina aparece-Yo sé, yo sé; preguuuunntame, preguuuuntame! -Charly mira a Mina que ya anda urgida de su presentación**

 **-Dale pues-)**

\- ¡Tuxedo Mask! -grito preocupada Sailor Moon mientras Zoisite formo un enorme cristal con dos afiladas puntas, arrojo a Sailor Moon frente de si y con su sonrisa retorcida dijo

\- ¡No importa que no nos digas donde esta el cristal, ya lo encontraremos de algún modo! -dijo al momento de lanzar el cristal, pero el ataque jamás de culmino, Usagi quien se había cubierto esperando lo peor había escuchado como el enemigo sucumbió al dolor de un extraño ataque ya que se tomaba de su muñeca la cual le sangraba- ¡Maldita! -

-No puede ser…-Usagi alzo la vista para ver a quien les había salvado y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver a una chica de larga cabellera rubia con un moño en su cabeza y traje similar al suyo solo que, con acabados en naranja, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue la luna creciente en su frente- ¿Sailor V? -esta se encontraba viendo la situación desde lo alto de un edificio cercano.

-No puede ser-dijo Mercury levantándose con ayuda de Júpiter-si todos vimos como…-

-Aunque jamás encontraron su cuerpo-continuo Mars-es una posibilidad, pero ella es diferente no es la misma heroína-

-Es verdad-hablo con tranquilidad mientras saca de entre sus manos una mascara roja la cual coloco en su rostro-nunca me había quitado antes la máscara en público-la sorpresa fue creciendo.

\- ¡Entonces si eres V chan! -dijo con naturalidad

\- ¡Pero que grosera! -dijo aquel gato blanco que acompañaba a la Sailor- ¡Para que de una vez lo sepas ella no solo es Sailor V sino también la princesa del Milenio de Plata-

-Soy Serenity-se presentó ella misma-la heredera al Cristal de Plata-dijo mientras arrojaba mascara la cual el viento se llevaba la cual caía a un lado de Sailor Moon; ambas chicas cruzaron sus miradas sintiendo algo Sailor Moon ya que su tiara sufrió una metamorfosis dándole un aspecto mas parecido a una luna creciente.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? -dijo mientras miraba de nuevo a Sailor V o mejor dicho a su princesa-fue como si hubiera recordado algo importante…-

\- ¡Demonios! -Zoisite se había recuperado y al ver que estaba en una seria desventaja opto por desaparecer de ahí, de igual forma Tuxedo Mask se fue de ahí bastante confundido por la situación-

 _-Usako…no te pude proteger… perdóname-_ pensaba mientras se perdía en la oscuridad de los callejones.

Poco después Sailor V se reunía con las demás llevándose una sorpresa al ver a Sputnik a quien sonreía-Vaya así que era verdad que un X-men estaba apoyándoles-dijo con tranquilidad

\- ¿Acaso lo sabias? -pregunto Sailor Moon a lo que V y el gato se miraron.

-Si-respondía el gato blanco-de hecho, no fue coincidencia que su entrenamiento se diera como es hasta ahora-explicaba-hace tiempo fuimos contactados por SHIELD y ellos nos ofrecieron ayuda porque ellos ya saben del enemigo, tenemos información muy valiosa que debemos darles-

 _-Entonces no pierdan el tiempo en charlar_ -dijo una voz seria por medio de uno de los comunicadores

\- ¿Luna? -pregunto el gato- ¿eres tú? -

 _-No puedo creerlo, eres tú…-dijo con cierta desdicha_

-Que grosera Luna como puedes tratar así a tu amigo Artemis-le reprocho mientras las chicas miraban impresionadas de ver de cerca la famosa heroína que resulto ser su princesa.

-Lo mejor será irnos de aquí-sugirió mientras se quitaba su transformación dejando ver que se trataba de una chica normal de cabello largo castaño en un uniforme escolar similar al de la escuela de Usagi solo que este tenía otro diseño por lo que asumían que iba a otra escuela-esta es mi forma civil, me llamo Minako Aino y soy estudiante de secundaria al igual que ustedes, ¡es un placer! -

 **Minutos después, en la base de las Sailors**

Las guerreras de la Luna llena llegaban a la base siendo recibidas por Banner y Natasha siendo esta ultima quien tomo la palabra mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Se tomo su tiempo-dijo seria mientras Minako hizo un pequeño gesto de vergüenza-bueno eso no importa ya que al final están reunidas las cinco, lo mejor es que las pongas al corriente de la situación-

-Ha pasado algo de tiempo desde la ultima vez Doctor Banner y siento la demora, pero tuve que tomar una decisión-esto último lo decía con cierta culpa, Minako se dirigió a la computadora principal cuando noto a Edward trabajando en el reporte y análisis del último enfrentamiento- ¿Y el quien es? -pregunto Mina

\- ¿El? -Banner hablo acercándose-es la nueva adquisición por parte del dulce convencimiento de Natasha-dijo con son de burla

-No me molestes Bruce, no te gustara verme enojada ¿o sí? -el mencionado hizo un ademan con sus manos y se alejó de ahí un poco-Su nombre es Jame Edward McKraken III, es nuestro experto en informática e infiltración-

-Y yo creyendo que no me iba llevar sorpresas en mi estadía en Japón-dijo Edward al ponerse de pie y hacer una reverencia-es un placer conocerle Princesa Serenity, ya estoy al tanto de la situación-decía confiado.

-No deberías estar tan confiado Eddy-dijo mientras Artemis se subió a la consola

-Aun no me hago a la idea de que sean gatos del espacio y que puedan hablar-se quejó Ed

-Pues acostúmbrate porque me vas a tener por acá muy seguido-Artemis aclaro su garganta-hasta ahora se han estado enfrentando al enemigo de muy buena manera, ya que con el apoyo de SHIELD y de Industrias Stark, están listas para la información que estamos por darles-

-Bueno esto empezó ya hace mucho tiempo-explicaba Minako-mucho antes de que ustedes conocieran a Luna, yo me encontré con Artemis comenzamos a combatir el crimen en la ciudad y de ahí a unas partes del continente, poco a poco íbamos descubriendo que esta ola de crímenes tan extraños eran hechos por parte de una organización secreta que se hace llamar "Negaverso" o "Reino Oscuro", ellos lo que buscan es la energía del Cristal de Plata para poder conquistar este mundo y sumirlo en la oscuridad total lo cual no vamos a permitir, no esta vez-

\- ¿Esta vez? -Rei noto eso- ¿quieres decir que algo así paso antes ya? -Minako asintió

-Lo recuerdo bien a pesar de que esto ya lleva siglos enterrado en el tiempo-comenzó a relatar Minako-el Negaverso o "Reino Oscuro" es solo una extensión del ser que verdaderamente está detrás de todo esto es Surtur-

\- ¿Surtur? -pregunto Edward como si el nombre le fuera conocido ya que comenzó a buscar en la base de datos.

\- ¿Y este ser lo viste alguna vez? -le pregunto Rei a lo que Minako asintió.

-Durante el Milenio de Plata Surtur ataco y nos quito algo mas que la felicidad-dijo-ahora esta debilitado, pero con la energía de la gente inocente de este planeta incluidos los mutantes-dijo esto viendo a Iván y Ami-buscara reinar este mundo y quizás no solo este. -

\- ¡No puede ser! -exclamo Edward llamando la atención de todos- ¿¡estás hablando de uno de los gigantes de fuego!?-

-Es probable-menciono Minako-Tal vez necesitamos información por parte de Asgard-

\- ¿¡Es que no lo entiendes!?-dijo poniéndose de pie y mostrar por medio de un holograma un texto antiguo con un título que decía- ¡EL RAGNAROK! -

-El Rag ¿qué? -Makoto no entendía eso

-El Ragnarok-murmuro Ami preocupada-es el apocalipsis según la mitología nórdica-

\- ¿Hablas del fin de los tiempos? – secundo Rei entendiendo la situación- ¿eso quiere es sujeto? -Minako asintió-y para hacerlo más rápido necesitan del Cristal de Plata-

-Sailor V… digo Princesa-Usagi se acerco a ella-cuente con nosotros para esta pelea-Usagi mostraba seguridad en sus palabras-

-Si peleamos con todas nuestras fuerzas el enemigo no podrá con nosotras-dijo Makoto.

-Cuente que los X-men le ayudaran en lo que sea-dijo Iván-

-Estamos listas para lo que sea-dijo Ami-

-No le vamos a defraudar-dijo Rei a lo que Minako se sintió aliviada ya que soltó una sonrisa para luego mirar a los demás.

-Si también con nosotros puede contar-dijo Banner con una sonrisa.

-Hare mi mejor esfuerzo para ayudarles-secundo Edward.

-Entonces de ser así necesitamos la ubicación del Cristal de Plata pidió Viuda

-Por ahora y por seguridad no puedo revelarlo-respondió la princesa-espero lo entienda-Viuda hizo una mueca ligera-por ahora deberíamos descansar un poco ya mañana planearemos mejor nuestra estrategia-sugirió a lo que los demás aceptaron luego de la batalla, una vez fuera el grupo se separó, Ami se fue tomando del brazo a Iván, Makoto invito a cenar a su casa a Ed quien acepto ambos se fueron de ahí tomados de la mano mientras Rei y Usagi se quedaron ahí sola junto con la Princesa quien con Artemis se fueron de ahí.

\- ¿Usagi puedo preguntarte algo? -Usagi miro a Rei- ¿Haz estado saliendo con Mamoru? -

\- ¿A qué viene la pregunta? -Usagi estaba extrañada…

Mientras Mina y Artemis caminaban rumbo a su hogar cuando el gato guardián de Mina le miro ya que el semblante de su compañera estaba algo preocupado.

\- ¿sucede algo Minako? -

-El sello de sus memorias se esta debilitando, muy pronto todo será revelado…-dijo mientras miraba a la Luna la cual estaba llena en esa época del año.

 **Operación Espacial "Nueva Frontera"**

La nave espacial Ventura estaba en su camino de regreso luego de hacer escala en la Estación Espacial Internacional-Muy bien tripulación, han sido unos meses muy difíciles, pero estamos a unas horas para finalmente poder comer una hamburguesa doble con tocino-dijo el teniente coronel Jameson

-Yo quiero una carnita asada como Dios manda con un six bien frio mientras suena la música de mi banda favorita-dijo otro astronauta de origen latino

-Yo quiero tener a mi hombre en la cama porque de seguro ya me extraña-dijo la única mujer y segundo piloto de la tripulación mientras veía a otro de los astronautas.

-Ya oiste Cooper vas a tener que taladrar un poco mas llegando a casa-bromeo Jameson al cuarto astronauta-asi que ya tienes tus ordenes al aterrizar-

-Enterado Señor-dijo un poco ruborizado el mencionado Cooper a lo que los demás comenzaron a reir.

-No te preocupes cariño sere gentil-dijo la piloto mientras ajustaba su casco como el resto de la tripulación.

 _-Ventura ¿listos para el reingreso? -preguntaba el control de misión_

-Aquí Ventura ya hicimos las revisiones y esperamos luz verde-menciono Jameson, la nave encendió sus cohetes para ajustar su posición de entrada a la atmosfera

 _-Muy bien, comenzamos con el reingreso…-decía control de misión-_

Mientras la agitación de la nave entrando a la atmosfera comenzaba algo en la zona de carga de la nave había despertado; aquella extraña sustancia negra logro romper su cautiverio el cual era una capsula de cristal y con agilidad comenzó la búsqueda de algo hacia el compartimiento de la tripulación, aquella sustancia miro por así decirlo a los astronautas por un instante hasta que decidió atacar a uno por lo que el grito del mismo fue muy llamativo

 _-¿Qué sucede Ventura?-pregunto el control de misión cuando la imagen comenzó a distorsionarse pero por lo que se pudo ver algo estaba dentro de la nave-¿Ventura me escuchan?-_

 _-¡SEÑOR TENEMOS PROBLEMAS!-dijo un controlador de vuelo-¡LA NAVE SE HA DESVIADO DE SU TRAYECTORIA ORIGINAL QUE ERA EL AEROPUERTO KENNEDY DE NUEVA YORK!-dijo al mostrar una imagen de la nueva trayectoria._

 _-¡AVISEN A LAS AUTORIDADES Y AL PRESIDENTE!-dijo el comandante de mision_

 **Queen, Nueva York.**

Peter Parke miraba la televisión mientras disfrutaba de su cena congelada ya que su tia había salido de viaje con unas amigas-¿Por qué no pedi una pizza?-se maldijo mientras esperaba que el microondas terminara.

 _-¡Interrumpimos este programa para dar este boletín de ultima hora!-decia aquel reportero mientras leia unas hojas-Hace aproximadamente quince minutos la misión "Nueva Frontera" sufrió un desperfecto en su reingreso y se ha desviado de su trayectoria la cual era aterrizar por primera vez en un aeropuerto civil, la nave ahora esta en curso de colisión con la zona del centro de la ciudad,_ se _le pide a toda la ciudadanía de buscar refugio y de ser posible salir de la isla lo mas pronto posible…-el reportero recibió algo por su telepronter-Me acaban de informar que ya se tiene la trayectoria de impacto será en la zona del rio Hudson… en el puente George Washington, asi que si usted esta ahí evacue ahora…-_

Peter sin mas salió de su casa hacia su patio y brincar hacia la casa vecina mientras se quitaba su ropa civil y mientras se columpiaba en el cielo se podía ver como una estrella fugaz entraba en el cielo para dirigirse al rio eso si antes dejo una estela de daños por su velocidad supersónica, Jameson como pudo logro hacer virar la nave para evitar unos edificios y poder enfilarse al rio siendo el agua quien los freno abruptamente ya que la nave se rajo de una de sus alas pero aun asi logro detenerse, el hombre Araña llego a la escena antes que las unidades de emergencias por lo que rápido actuo y con ayuda de su fuerza abrió una de las escotillas de la nave entrando a la misma.

Spiderman pronto localizo a la inconsciente tripulación a la cual comenzó a sacar lo mas rápido, gracias a su suerte la nave quedo cerca de uno de los cimientos del puente por lo que los puso ahí-Solo falta el hijo de J.J-dijo con cierta molestia, regreso a la nave y pronto noto que el agua ya había inundado mucho a la misma-tengo que moverme sino estaré en problemas-libero al astronauta de su asiento y lo cargo con facilidad pero resbalo con lodo manchando su traje-Que bueno que no hay cámaras que lo graben-dijo mientras salia de ahí con el coronel y justo en tiempo logro sacar a todos de ahí mientras algunos barcos se acercaban al igual que helicópteros de rescate como de televisión.

-Sera mejor que me vaya sino papa Jameson, me hará una investigación especial de como arruine esto-dijo para si mismo para ver su traje ensuciado- ¡diagh! -de pronto una luz de un helicóptero de la policía ilumino donde estaban los astronautas pero solo ellos ya que el héroe se había ido de ahí y miraba todo lejos desde un edificio cercano al rio Hudson.

-Aunque pensándolo de mejor forma quizás esto cambie mi vida de algún modo…-sin que el lo notara el lodo comenzó a palpitar levemente…

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **UFF QUE CALOR HACE!, HOLA CHICOS Y CHICAS! ¡AQUÍ TRAYENDO CON BUEN TIEMPO EL NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTA LINDA SAGA QUE DEBO DECIR ESTA QUEDANDOME RE CHULA!**

 **ANTES DE AGRADECER DEBO DAR UN ANUNCIO YA QUE DEBO FELICITAR A TARMA JONES QUE EL FIN DE SEMANA PASADO FUE SU CUMPLEAÑOS Y NO LO FELICITE COMO ES DEBIDO, PERO CON ESTA MENCION ESPERO COMPENSAR ESO Y QUE EL ANTERIO CAPITULO NO LO MENCIONE TAMBIEN, ¡QUE OLVIDADIZO ME HE VUELTO EN ESTOS DIAS!**

 **TAMBIEN QUIERO AGRADECER POR ANTICIPADO A LEONOR DE EBOLI QUE A PESAR DE SU POCO TIEMPO DISPONIBLE POR CUESTIONES DE ESTUDIO/TRABAJO/RECLUSION QUE ES BASICAMENTE ASI SU VIDA EN LOS FINALES SE DA SU TIEMPECITO Y ME LEE Y DEJA REVIEW (SIS AHÍ CUANDO PUEDAS)**

 **GMA117 SIEMPRE OPORTUNO CON TUS COMENTARIOS**

 **¡TERESA ESPERO TE GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO PORQUE CARAJOS COMO LO PEDIAS ESTABAS CHINGUE Y CHINGUE Y CHINGUE! EN FIN, AQUÍ TIENES YA SABES DONDE LAVARTE AHORA**

 **¡CARO, LA NUEVA FAN DEL CLUB MEIOU ESPERO UN DIA NOS CONTACTEMOS!**

 **ELENMAR TODO LO QUE LEES LO HE VENIDO COCINANDO POR MUCHO TIEMPO DE HECHO TUVE QUE PAUSARLO PORQUE DE PLANO HABIA MOMENTOS EN QUE NO TENIA UNA PIZCA IDEA DE QUE HACER! ¡PERO AHÍ LA LLEVAMOS!**

 **MEXEMPEROR RAMSES II, PERO AMIGO MIO LAS PROPUESTAS QUE ME DAS NO SON TAN ALOCADAS! QUIZAS LO HAGA, QUIZAS LO HAGA!**

 **¡Y TU LECTOR ANONIMO GRACIAS POR LEER PORQUE CON ESO YA ME DOY POR BIEN SERVIDO! SI LEES POR FACEBOOK DALE UN ME ENAMORA SI LEES Y TE IMPACTO PON UN ME IMPACTA Y SI LEES Y NO TE GUSTO PUES YO PONGO UN ME ENCABRONA TE PARTO LA MADRE Y…**

 **DISCULPE LAS MOLESTIAS, PERO EL ESCRITOR ESTA MUY DESVELADO Y CUALQUIER COSA LO HACE RABIAR…**

 **¡SOY CHARLY MEIOU BYE, BYE!**


End file.
